Power Rangers Legacy
by ninjett1
Summary: Some of the Power Rangers return to Angel Grove. During a monster attack, they come face to face with a new team of Rangers they never heard about.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Power Rangers Legacy

**Author: **Ninjett1

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban. However, I do have some of my own characters incorporated into this story. These characters include: Tammie, Damon, Carl, Evan, Alexander, and Lord Silas.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sixteen years after the downfall of the notorious Lord Silas, some of the Rangers return to Angel Grove. They are all surprised to hear that there had not been any monster attacks or any Power Ranger sighting for the last ten years.

Suddenly, an asteroid lands in Angel Grove. Inside the asteroid, scientists find a message that foretells the return of the evil forces and states that the destined ones will soon return to protect them. The ex Rangers realize that they are being called into action again. However, they soon discover that they were not the destined ones the message was referring to…

Who are the new Rangers?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Tommy!"

"_No, Kimberly!"_ Tommy thought. The teenager in the white Power Ranger uniform picked up his speed.

"Tommy, wait up!" cried his best friend, Jason. Soon the original Red Ranger was at Tommy's side, racing deeper into the cave. The two stopped when they reached a dead end.

"What the hell? Damn it!"

"There has to be some secret way," Jason said as he began to look around.

"Don't worry," a voice said from behind them. "There is."

Before the two rangers could turn around, the cloaked figure held out his arms and sent two blasts of electricity into their bodies. The White and Red Ranger immediately fell to the ground, knocked out.

* * *

Tommy slowly opened his eyes.

"Where…am…I?" he muttered.

"Finally!" a voice shouted. "The almighty White Ranger has finally woken!"

The villain gave an evil laugh.

"My, my," he said, descending from his throne. "I have finally have completed my collection of Power Rangers."

Tommy looked around the dungeon. A feeling of fear and anger filled Tommy as he realized that all the members of the original team, the Zeo team, and the Turbo team were all chained up.

"What do you want Silas?" asked Jason.

"I want what all of your past enemies wanted, your powers, your destruction, and of course, Earth."

"Well, that'll never happen!" yelled TJ, dressed in the Red Turbo Ranger outfit.

"Stupid imbecile! I already have all the Rangers captured. Who else is left to save you?"

No one dared to answer, knowing that they did not even have one.

"It's a shame. Every villain in the galaxy just kept going on and on about how tough you Rangers are and yet, I managed to capture all of you without even having to break a sweat."

"Yeah, that's because you were too scared to fight!" cried Kimberly.

Lord Silas' eyes burned with rage. "What did you dare to say?"

"She said you're a chicken!" Ashley said. Lord Silas advanced towards Ashley. He quickly raised his hand to meet her throat. The Yellow Turbo Ranger began gasping for air. Andros quickly began to struggle with his chains.

"Let her go!" he yelled, anger surging through his body. Lord Silas let go of Ashley's throat and let her fall to the ground, panting.

"You may have us as your trophies," Jason began. "But all of us know who really did all the hard work."

"Yeah," Tanya joined in. "All your lackeys were the ones who fought us and beat us and brought us here."

"All you've done is sit on your ass and wait," exclaimed Rocky.

Lord Silas looked around at all the Rangers.

"I am Lord Silas, the one who is feared by the ones who you, the Power Rangers, fear. I do not think that you would like to feel my wrath," he threatened.

"Try us," Tommy said menacingly. He knew that they all had touched a nerve with the enemy's pride.

"Fine." The notorious adversary took off his cloak, revealing his face which was covered on the left with a mask. The visible parts of his face were all covered with scars and burns. The girl Rangers all looked away in disgust. "If you think this is bad, you should see the part that I hide."

Lord Silas quickly zapped the chains of the girl Rangers.

"What-" Tommy began.

"Ladies first," Lord Silas said. Kimberly and Trini were the first to attack. Both girls ran towards him, Trini gave him a kick to his chest while Kimberly threw a kick to his side. Lord Silas didn't do much except flinch. He grabbed the Pink Rangers arm and flipped her. Then, using his left arm, smacked Trini, causing her to fly to the wall.

"Kimberly!" Tommy cried.

"Trini, get up! Come on!" yelled Jason.

"Hi-ya!" cried Ashley as she attacked from behind and kicked him in the head. Lord Silas staggered in surprise as Cassie began a whirlwind of kicks and punches on the villain's body.

"Yeah!" cheered TJ. "Come on, Cass!"

The cheering stopped when Lord Silas got a hold of Cassie and threw her against Ashley. The two girls landed roughly on the ground.

He then turned to Kat and Tanya. "Well, what have you two got?"

Kat gave a punch, which Lord Silas caught. Then she tried a kick, which he also caught. Tanya then joined in and began to hit Lord Silas. He grabbed both of the Rangers by the throat and threw them to the ground. He didn't notice Kimberly getting up. The original Pink Ranger advanced with a few flips before kicking him in the back. All of the girls advanced towards the villain on the floor.

"Is he-"

Suddenly a wave of lightning emerged from Lord Silas' hands and struck all the girls, sending them towards the wall.

The guys, feeling helpless and angry, began to struggle with the chains.

"Alright," the evil man said, not sounding at all tired. "Power Ranger Guys, your turn."

Jason was the first to attack. He jumped and kicked, missing the masked man. Once he landed, the Red Ranger threw a punch and another kick, finally hitting his opponent. Lord Silas, quickly controlled his balance and gave the Ranger a taste of his own medicine. Jason was sent flying through the air. Suddenly, Billy jumped in front of Silas.

"Come and get me," the Blue Ranger teased. He began to run as Silas ran after him. "Zack!"

Zack quickly cupped his hands as Billy jumped and flipped himself off of Zack's hands. Silas froze as he watched Billy flip over him. Zack quickly punched him in the face, the metal mask sending pain through his hand. The impact of Zack's fist caused Silas to turn the other way, where his face met with Billy's leg. The Black and Blue Ranger began to attack him from both sides. He finally flipped out of the middle, causing Billy to miss him and end up kicking Zack.

Rocky and Adam took after Billy and Zack's team work. In the end, both of the Turbo Rangers were on the floor, pain surging through their back. Andros attacked Silas and after a series of kicks and flips and punches, Andros was slammed into the wall.

"Here I go," TJ said. He launched into a run and did a back flip in front of Lord Silas. TJ's feet met Silas' face. TJ began to throw multiple blows to Silas' stomach. Finally he gave TJ a head butt and punched him in his stomach.

"My turn!" Tommy cried. Lord Silas turned around and staggered back as Tommy flew and kicked him in his stomach. Tommy, being the most skilled in martial arts, seemed to last longer. Soon the rest of the Rangers joined him.

Lord Silas only smirked. The Rangers all took turns attacking him again, but Lord Silas seemed to always win.

"What do we do?" asked Trini, as Jason helped her up.

"He's too strong," added Kat.

"We can take him if we all work together," Jason said. He looked over at the other four original members.

Zack ran towards Silas and began to punch and kick him. Then he did a somersault backwards as Kimberly began performing cartwheels. When she was right in front of Silas, she stopped mid-cartwheel and quickly struck out her leg, kicking Silas on his chest. Kimberly rolled out to the side just as Billy appeared, kicking Silas with both of his feet. Jason then took over, aiming high on Silas head. Lord Silas felt his head go back, then felt himself hit the ground. Trini had crept up behind him and did a helicopter on his feet.

"Alright! Now that's teamwork!" Jason exclaimed.

Silas felt his body begin to grow tired. He stood up. He reached his hand up and called for his sword. A large sword appeared in his head. The blade gleamed dark metallic silver. He began to swing it around.

"No fair!"

"It's okay, we can take him."

Soon the Power Rangers were all on the ground, trying to catch their breath again.

"Oh come on!" egged Silas. "Is that the best you got?"

Silas' eyes rested on Tommy.

"I would've expected more from you, White Ranger."

An idea came to Silas. He had noticed that the Rangers cared for one another and were constantly looking out for one another, but Tommy seemed to care about Kimberly a lot more than the others. _"So even Power Rangers need love."_

He zapped chains onto Kimberly.

"What is this? What are you doing?" cried Tommy. He got up and tried to protect Kimberly, but Lord Silas snapped his fingers. Kimberly appeared, floating, next to Lord Silas.

"Maybe a bit of motivation will help." Tommy attacked Silas.

"Get Kimberly!"

Billy ran and tried to grab Kimberly down, but lightning shot out and hit Billy. Billy's dropped down, apparently knocked out.

"Ahh!" screamed Cassie as Lord Silas' blade slid across her arm.

"Someone look after Cassie and Billy!" yelled Jason. Ashley and Rocky hurried over to the two Rangers.

"We gotta take his sword away!" Zack cried. The remaining Rangers tried their best to knock the sword away. Silas threw another blast to the Rangers, causing all of them to fall back.

He drew out his hand and controlled Kimberly to float next to him again. Kimberly couldn't scream or move, but she saw everything that was going on.

Tommy was the first one to get up again.

"I think more motivation is called for," Lord Silas said. And in one fluid motion, he drew back his sword and plunged it into Kimberly's stomach. All the Rangers jumped up, startled by the scream that Tommy let out. Kimberly's eyes opened wide with fear, her mouth opened to let out a scream, but nothing came out. Something inside Tommy snapped. His eyes flashed a deep green and all that he saw was Lord Silas.

The Rangers stood in shock, but Jason was soon by his best friend's side. Both of the guys tackled Lord Silas down. The three soon engaged in a scuffle.

"We gotta get Kim out to safety," Kat said. Adam and Andros carefully picked up Kimberly and laid her down near Billy and Cassie.

"Kim," Cassie said. "You'll be okay…"

Kim tried her best to keep breathing. "Tommy…"

Tommy's eyes flashed as the sword dropped from Silas' grasped. He took it and without even thinking, plunged it into Lord Silas' heart. The evil villain's face held an expression of surprise.

"You…you…" Silas dropped to his knees. He struggled to get the sword out. Once he did, he let out a cry of pain and fell forward, his movement deceased.

The Power Rangers were triumphant in defeating the notorious Lord Silas.

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes and look around. She found Tommy sleeping in the chair next to her hospital bed.

Kimberly tried to move but instantly felt pain shoot throughout her body. She cried out in pain, waking Tommy from his sleep.

"Kim," he said. "Are you okay?"

Kim only nodded.

"W-what happened?"

Tommy told her what Lord Silas did to her.

"We beat him," she said, smiling although it took up a lot of her energy.

"Yeah, but I almost lost you," Tommy said, quietly. The thought of being close to losing her again brought tears in his eyes.

"But I'm still here." Tommy leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

A small cry suddenly made the couple look over to the other side of Kim's bed.

"There's my baby girl," Kim said.

"She missed you." Tommy rose to pick up their 6 month old baby. Kim held out her arms. Tommy hesitated. "It's okay handsome, I think I'm strong enough to hold my baby."

Tommy handed his daughter to his wife.

"Hi, my baby," Kim said. "Mommy missed you so much while we were gone. I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to see you again…"

A soft knock was heard. A doctor poked his head in.

"Mr. Oliver? May I have a word?"

Tommy nodded and left the mother and daughter alone.

Kimberly looked at her daughter. She could feel her body getting weak. "I'm glad I got to see you one final time, sweetie…"

Tommy suddenly opened the door, his face drained with color.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, already knowing. Her husband made her way beside her again.

Tommy only looked up with tears in his eyes. Kim only nodded.

"Where is everyone else? I wanna see them before-"

"I'm not going to lose you," Tommy said.

"Tommy…"

"No, Kim. We just got married and had our first child…You can't go…"

Kim began to weep.

"I can feel myself slipping away…Tommy, I'm so tired…" Tommy made a move to hold their daughter. "No, I wanna hold her…I wanna hold her for as long as I can…"

The White Ranger only fell silent.

"Please call everyone, I wanna see them soon. Please hurry, I don't know when I'm going to-"

"Okay," Tommy said quickly. He didn't want to hear her admit that she was going to die soon. He left to phone all of his friends.

"Sweetie," Kimberly said, looking at her daughter. "Please forgive me…I don't mean to leave you alone…But I know that your daddy and all of your uncles and aunts will be there to help

you. I love you, Tammie Ann Oliver. I will always watch over you."

* * *

**A/N:** I began this story once I got the idea for it. But, I've changed the prologue a few times and I'm sure that I'll be revising the first chapter a few times as well. So please, if you have any comments or suggestions, or if you would like to help me with the first chapter, please send a message. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Power Rangers Legacy

**Author: **Ninjett1

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban. However, I do have some of my own characters incorporated into this story. These characters include: Tammie, Damon, Carl, Evan, Alexander, and Lord Silas.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sixteen years after the downfall of the notorious Lord Silas, some of the Rangers return to Angel Grove. They are all surprised to hear that there had not been any monster attacks or any Power Ranger sighting for the last sixteen years.

Suddenly, an asteroid lands in Angel Grove. Inside the asteroid, scientists find a message that foretells the return of the evil forces and states that the destined ones will soon return to protect them. The ex Rangers realize that they are being called into action again. However, they soon discover that they were not the destined ones the message was referring to…

Who are the new Rangers?

_Sixteen years later…_

Tommy took a deep breath as he stepped into the bustling Angel Grove airport. _"I'm back home,"_ he thought to himself. He felt a sense of happiness and relief wash over him. He was back home and was soon to be reunited with some of his close friends. But he knew that it wouldn't be the same…

"Tommy!"

The thirty six year old man snapped himself out of his thoughts. He looked around, trying to look for the person which the voice belonged to. Tommy smiled as he saw his best friend, with the usual red colored shirt making his way towards him. The two best friends exchanged a brotherly hug. Jason reached down for Tommy's other suitcase and led Tommy to his car.

"How's it going man?" asked Tommy as he got in the passenger's seat. "Is everything going good with the dojo?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "Everything's basically set up. All we have to do is advertise the grand opening and then just wait. Aisha is helping out with the flyers and Adam's letting us have a small karate demonstration at the Juice Bar."

Aisha and Adam, like Tommy, missed their hometown and decided to move back. Aisha was planning on taking a job as a teacher at the high school, but instead, took up Jason's offer of bookkeeping for the dojo. As for Adam, he now owned the Juice Bar and lived with Aisha.

When hearing about Tommy moving back, Jason and Rocky immediately asked for him to join their partnership for the dojo. The legendary White Ranger agreed. And now, he was back in Angel Grove helping with the final touches before their Grand Opening.

"How come Tammie didn't fly in with you?" Jason asked.

"Her best friend's birthday is tomorrow and she didn't want to miss it. She's flying in Wednesday night. The furniture and stuff are coming in on Thursday morning. I wanted to come early so I could at least help out as much as I can so Tammie doesn't end up unpacking our things alone."

"Well, you'll definitely help out at the karate demonstration. You're the most skilled out of us three. I'm sure you'll be able to get people interested."

"Hey, you don't think that…you know, anything bad will happen do you?" asked Tommy.

Jason looked over at his best friend and cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you think that there'll be any monster attacks? I'm sure that whoever is trying to take over the earth knows that we used to be part of a Ranger team."

"We have nothing to worry about," Jason said. "From what I've heard, there hasn't been any monster attacks since…Lord Silas."

Tommy felt his eyes flash when he heard the name of the person responsible for his wife's death.

"And when there are no more monsters," Jason continued. "There is no need for any more Power Rangers…"

"What? Are you saying that…there isn't a Ranger team?"

"Hard to believe huh? But Silas was considered the boss of all bosses. And since he's gone…I guess no one has the guts to try and rise up again. And as for the Power Rangers, there was another team after the Turbo team. But after two years of no monster attacks, they disbanded."

Tommy sat back, appalled at what he had just learned. The remainder of the car ride remained silent, each ex Red Ranger deep in thought about their times as a Ranger.

Tammie Oliver sat in Angel Grove airport waiting for her father to pick her up. She found her eyelids continually growing heavy over her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes quickly snapped open when a strong hand gently shook her.

"Dad, you scared me!" Tammie exclaimed standing up.

"That's why you shouldn't be sleeping in an airport where anyone could just grab you," Tommy said.

"Is it my fault that my father is always late?" Tammie teased back. Tommy tried to come up with a comeback, but failed.

"Alright, let's head home so you can sleep."

The father and daughter headed out the airport.

Half an hour later, they arrived at their new house. Tammie was barely able to open her eyes. She stumbled after her father and headed straight for the stairs.

"Your room is the first door on the right," Tommy called. Tammie entered her new room and instantly fell into her bed.

Tammie woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. It took her a few moments to remember that she was not in Arizona anymore. She got up, looking for the bathroom. Once she found it, she showered and changed.

As she made her way down the stairs she called out for her dad. But she got no answer. The teenager made her way into the kitchen and saw a note.

_**Karate demonstration 2. **_

It was only 11 in the morning. Tammie looked around at the unpacked belongings. "I guess I got my own work to do," she said aloud as she put up her long brown hair into a ponytail. She decided to first put the boxes that contained the belongings in the designated rooms.

Two hours later, Tammie made her way back down the stairs for the hundredth time just as Tommy walked in.

"Hey daddy," she said in a cheery voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up and take you to the Juice Bar with me. Did…did you move all the boxes?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make it easier. So all the boxes that have the things for the kitchen are in the kitchen, and all your boxes are in your room, and so on."

Tommy stared at his daughter, amazed. She didn't even seem to be tired.

"Well, come on. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything yet."

Tammie went to the bathroom to fix her hair and wash her face again before jumping in the car.

Tammie walked around the Juice Bar. She grew tired of watching her dad and Rocky spar. She had finally met her parents' close friends and all of them had paid her the same compliment: _"You look just like your mother."_ Tammie always smiled at the compliment even when it triggered sadness. She only saw her mother through pictures and nothing else.

Looking through photographs, Tammie saw that she did look like her mom. They had the same facial features and the same colored eyes. But Tammie inherited Tommy's dark hair and his full, long eyelashes. Tammie felt guilty knowing that she didn't really miss her mom. Who could blame her since she was only six months old when her mom had died? But there were times when she wished that she had known her mom.

The teen girl made her way to the bar where Jason was talking with Adam.

"Hey, kid," Adam said. "Want anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Everything alright?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, just bored," Tammie said. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nope, sorry sweetie. Maybe when more people get in."

Just then two teenagers entered the Juice Bar.

"Hey Adam! What's up Jase?" cried the boy with black hair. "How's it going?"

Adam and Jason greeted the two teens. Adam introduced the two to Tammie.

"That crazy one is Carl and this guy," Adam said, pointing to a boy with spiky, dark brown hair, "is Damon."

Tammie smiled at her new acquaintances, but her eyes seemed to linger longer on Damon. Jason noticed the looked in her eyes. It was the same one Kim had when she first saw Tommy. Jason smiled to himself. _"Tommy's not gonna like this."_

"Who's the guy in the white Gi?"

"That's Tommy," Jason said. "Tammie's dad."

"He's good."

The four watched Tommy perform a series of kicks in the air then do a flip back.

Soon a crowd of people began to enter the Juice Bar.

"So, anyone wanna help with the orders?" asked Adam. Tammie, Damon, and Carl all volunteered. Tammie and Carl were left to take orders, while Damon helped Adam in the kitchen. Jason made his way back to the mats to prepare for the demonstration.

"Hi," Tammie said cheerfully, as she approached a table. "May I take your order?"

The table of boys quieted down as they looked up at the pretty waitress. They all eyed her in a way which made her uncomfortable. A blonde hair, blue eyed guy spoke up, "It depends, are you on the menu?"

The guys all burst out laughing.

"If you are," the boy continued. "I'd like a taste of your right now."

Tammie felt her face flush. She didn't know if she was more angry than embarrassed. Lucky for her, Damon had overheard.

"Anything the matter here?" he asked. The group of guys instantly stopped laughing. Tammie thought she saw a hint of fear in their eyes. But the blonde guy seemed unfazed.

"If you don't mind Damon, I'd rather have Miss Cutie here take our order."

Tammie clenched her fist, which resulted in her scrunching up her notepad. She soon felt a hand over her clenched fists. She looked down, seeing Damon's hand on top of hers. Tammie looked confused but realized that he was trying to get the notepad from her. She quickly let go.

"Well, she's on a break. So, I'll be your waiter this evening," Damon said with a smile. He nodded at the still shaken young lady next to him.

Tammie whispered thanks before heading behind the counter to help Adam.

"_Stupid jerks!"_ she thought. _"Why couldn't I have defended myself? I should said something back. Good thing Damon was there, but he probably thinks I'm so weak-"_

Tammie's thoughts were interrupted by Damon. He had come to check if she was alright.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm fine. I-I guess just a little shaken up. I didn't expect to deal with perverts tonight."

"I'm sorry about that," Damon said. "I should've warned you about them."

Damon gave her a small smile which sent butterflies in her stomach.

"It's alright."

"This is for table number five," Adam called as he placed a tray out on the counter. Tammie was about to reach for it, but Damon quickly got it from her.

"These are the perverts' orders," he said. "Unfortunately for you, they'll be looking for a chance to try and hound you again. So it'll be best if you stay here."

"Oh okay."

Damon gave her another smile and left. She watched Damon, beginning to admire him. He was tall and a bit buff. His eyes were a dark brown but seemed to have small specks of gold. But the thing that Tammie liked most about him was his smile. It was a shy type of smile, one that would make any girl melt. Tammie felt herself begin to smile.

"Hello? Earth to Tammie!"

Tammie snapped out of her admiring state. She turned to see that Carl was standing beside her, looking from her to Damon.

"Ah! Getting caught up in day dreams, eh?" Carl said. Tammie felt color rising to her cheeks.

"No, I-uh-I was just…"

"You're secret is safe with me."

"What? I don't have a secret."

Carl smiled. "Okay, if you say so."


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Power Rangers Legacy

**Author: **Ninjett1

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban. However, I do have some of my own characters incorporated into this story. These characters include: Tammie, Damon, Carl, Evan, Alexander, and Lord Silas.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Sixteen years after the downfall of the notorious Lord Silas, some of the Rangers return to Angel Grove. They are all surprised to hear that there had not been any monster attacks or any Power Ranger sighting for the last sixteen years.

Suddenly, an asteroid lands in Angel Grove. Inside the asteroid, scientists find a message that foretells the return of the evil forces and states that the destined ones will soon return to protect them. The ex Rangers realize that they are being called into action again. However, they soon discover that they were not the destined ones the message was referring to…

Who are the new Rangers?

* * *

"Dad, I'm going now!" cried the sixteen year old as she grabbed her gym bag and stepped outside. Her dad followed her, his own gym bag in his hand. 

"Okay, I'll be home around seven and I expect you to be there. I don't want you staying out too late," Tommy said, his overprotective nature kicking in.

"Since when has seven o'clock been late?" Tammie cried back, walking down the driveway.

"Ah, teenagers," Tommy sighed getting into his car. He backed out of the driveway and drove slowly beside Tammie.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" he asked his daughter for the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. The Juice Bar is just a few blocks away."

"Okay, but-"

"Dad, you're going to be late for your first class," Tammie pointed out. Tommy nodded his head and waved goodbye. "Good luck!"

It was a Saturday afternoon and after spending the morning unpacking the rest of her belongings, Tammie decided to hit the Juice Bar/Gym to practice her gymnastics. Tommy was disappointed that she didn't want to watch him teach his first class.

"_You always liked watching me teach karate," he said._

"_Yeah, when I was like ten. Dad, need I remind you for the millionth time that I am sixteen now and our interests just aren't the same anymore."_

Tammie could tell that her dad was slightly hurt, but it was the truth. After discovering a tape of one of her mom's gymnastic competitions, Tammie began to take interest in her mom's hobbies.

"_It's the only thing that makes me feel that I'm part of her," she explained to her dad one time._

"_You really are growing up," her dad replied. "It seemed like it was only yesterday when you needed your dad around-"_

"_Daddy, I still need you. But…just not as much…"_

Tammie cursed herself for being so harsh on her dad. _"I'm all he's got and he's all I got," _she reminded herself. _"You need to start being nicer."_

She quickly shook off her thoughts once she entered the gym. Tammie noticed that she never really got angry with her dad. Well, there were times when she did, but she seemed to always brush them aside. She remembered the time when she kept asking her dad about her mom's death. He told her that her mom was in a car accident and insisted that was all that she needed to know.

"_There has to be more to it than that."_

"_It was a car accident. There isn't any more to it," Tommy said, his voice growing louder._

"_Was it a drunk driver who hit her? Did they ever find out who crashed into her?"_

"_Tammie Ann Oliver! How many times do I have to tell you? Your mother was in a car accident and that is all that you need to know!" he yelled._

_Tammie stood, shocked at her father's outburst. Soon, she felt tears come to her eyes as she snapped inside._

"Why are you yelling then? It seems like you're hiding something from me. Why can't you tell me? I just want to know what happened to mom. I want to know why she isn't here with me. Why did she leave me? Why did she abandon me?" _Those were the words that she wanted to say. Instead, Tammie quickly pushed her anger aside and apologized to her dad._

"_I'm sorry, too sweetie," Tommy said, bringing her into his arms for a hug._

"_You were being such a brat,"_ Tammie told herself, as she set her gym bag near the balance beam. _"Daddy was probably devastated when mom died and you only opened up old wounds when you brought her up."_

She began her stretches, her mind still deep in thought. She was so busy thinking criticizing her own behavior that she didn't notice Damon and Carl sparring at the other side of the room.

"Well, if it isn't your lucky day," Carl said, pausing as he spotted Tammie. Damon's fist came in contact with Carl's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Shit! Carl, I'm sorry man! I didn't know you stopped," Damon said, helping his friend.

"It's alright," Carl gasped. "I think we need a break anyway." The two guys walked over to the bench where their bags were set. "Tammie's here."

Damon looked around and saw Tammie across the room. She was on the ground stretching out her legs. He watched as she stretched out her right leg and reached over with her hands.

"She's looking cute today huh?" teased Carl.

Damon didn't respond, but he agreed. Tammie was wearing a pink tank top over a black unitard. She had put up her long, dark hair into a messy bun which allowed for her light brown eyes to shine more brightly. She was beautiful. But Tammie's face showed that she was in deep thought.

"_It looks like something's wrong,"_ Damon thought. He was debating whether or not to approach her and ask if she was alright. He quickly decided to do it later when he saw Tammie jump on the beam.

"Ready for round two?" asked Carl, feeling that he had enough rest.

"Not yet, later." Carl nodded, knowing that his best friend wanted to watch Tammie.

Tammie began to walk from end of the beam to the other. She then spun on one foot and did two cartwheels. She made a leap, her legs forming a straight line, and landed on one foot. She spun a full circle. She did a series of back flips, landing them all perfectly. She took a deep breath, took a few quick steps and launched herself in the air, twisting her body around and landing on both of her feet.

"Damn!" exclaimed Carl. "She's good!"

Tammie performed a back somersault off the beam and land on the mat. Two people began to clap their hands. Tammie turned around to see Adam and a African American woman applauding her.

"That was amazing Tammie!" Adam said.

"You were so graceful," the woman said.

"Thank you," Tammie replied, smiling modestly.

"And I see that you have her eyes and smile as well."

"Tammie, this is Aisha, an old friend of your mother's."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tammie."

The two ladies shook hands. Adam excused himself to get back to work. Aisha invited Tammie to her table. The two began to talk about girl things. Aisha felt as if she was talking to Kim again, and Tammie was finally grateful to have a woman to talk to.

"Well, I better get going," Aisha said, forty-five minutes later. "I have to be at the dojo to help sort things out with the papers."

She leaned in and gave Tammie a hug. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything or if you need to talk."

Tammie thanked her and watched her leave.

"Hey, Tammie," Damon said, seeing that his chance to talk to her had arrived.

"Hey, Damon. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I've been sparring with Carl. You seemed so concentrated on your gymnastics that I didn't want to bother you," he said.

"Oh," she laughed. "I get like that sometimes. It get into the whole zone thing…"

Damon gave a small smile and nodded. Then he cleared his throat.

"Tammie…uh…I don't mean to pry or anything but I just wanted to know if everything is all right with you."

Tammie gave Damon a confused look. "Yeah…everything's fine."

"Okay, it's just that, while you were stretching, you seemed troubled or something."

Tammie blushed, not knowing that Damon had been watching her that long.

"Oh…it's nothing…just thinking about things…"

Damon waited, expecting her to elaborate. But when she didn't he nodded his head and smiled at her again.

"Well, I better get back to Carl. He wants to spar some more."

Tammie gave him a smile and watched him walk back to Carl. It was her turn to watch him show off his skills.

* * *

_Three weeks earlier..._

It was the first day of school. Tammie was in her room, looking at her outfit for the hundredth time. She wasn't usually such a girlie girl. She usually wore clothes she felt comfortable in. But after meeting Aisha, the two girls spent their weekends going shopping, another one of her mom's favorite hobbies. She smiled as she smoothed out her denim skirt. Aisha had been over the night before helping her choose a perfect first day of school outfit. They had decided that Tammie would weara light denim skirt and a white halter with pink flowers for designs. Tammie, who wasn't used to showing too much skin, threw her matching denim jacket on. She slipped on her white sandals and smoothed her hair down.

"Tammie!" Tommy called for the third time. "I want you to eat your breakfast before you go to school!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" she yelled back as she grabbed her backpack. She made her way down the stairs. She heard voices in the kitchen. They belonged to Aisha, Rocky, and Jason. _"Why are they here?"_

"There she is!" squealed Aisha, getting up and pulling Tammie. "What do you think of the outfit I chose?"

Tommy turned around and sputtered out his coffee. "Wha-you are not going to school in that!"

"And why not?" asked Aisha, before Tammie could.

"I-isn't there a dress code?" asked Tommy. "Those are too short."

"Well, I don't know bro," Jason said. "I remembered seeing Kim and Trini wear shorter things than that."

Tommy glared at Jason.

"Come on, Tommy. You didn't mind when your girlfriend wore skirts in high school," Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's my daughter and as her dad-"

"I'm sure Kim would've chose that outfit for Tammie to wear too," Aisha said quietly.

Tommy looked at the faces of his old friends and then at Tammie. He sighed and shook his head. "Okay, but after today, I think Tammie can choose her own outfit."

Aisha smiled at Tammie. Then the doorbell rang. Jason got up to answer it. "It's for you," he said to Tammie. "It's your ride."

Tammie picked up her back pack.

"Okay, I gotta go now." She hurried over to her dad and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "I'll see you later dad."

"Bye, sweetie. Good luck!"

"Bye!" the other three shouted in unison. As soon as they heard the door close, Aisha ran up the stairs. The three guy looked at each other, then decided to see what she was up to. They found her in Tammie's room looking out the window.

"Are you spying on my daughter?"

"Shh!" She motioned them over.

The four watched as Tammie made her way towards Damon, who was leaning against his car. As soon as he saw Tammie, he quickly stood up.

"Wow," he said in a low voice. Then he cleared his throat. "You look great!"

"Thanks," Tammie said, blushing. "You look good too."

Damon was wearing a pair oflightdenim jeans and ared and white polo over a white T-shirt. He had taken longer in choosing his outfit, knowing that he was supposed to pick up Tammie. He wanted to impress her and he smiled, knowing that he did.

Damon walked with Tammie to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. He had taken longer deciding what to wear. He wanted to impress Tammie.

"Aw, what a gentleman," Aisha gushed.

Tommy felt a smile form on his lips. The two teenagers somehow reminded the White Ranger of himself and Kimberly.

* * *

"Hey lovebirds!" Carl exclaimed as Damon and Tammie made their way towards him. Damon glared at Carl while Tammie looked around, blushing. "So, you two ready for school?" 

Damon only grumbled.

"Ah, whatta grouch! How about you Tammie? You excited? Nervous?"

Tammie looked around. "Eh...kinda, sorta. I don't know what to expect, but I'm excited."

"That's the spirit!" Carl said. Damon couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's high spirits.

"Well, well," Chris said, as he approached the three."If it isn't dumb and dumber. Why do you really hang with these losers?"

Tammie rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe because they weren't stupid enough to volunteer themselves to get their ass kicked?"

Carl and Damon tried to stifle their laughs.

"Well, if you think that asshole isgonna stop me," Chris began in a low voice. He tilted Tammie's face up so he could look her in the eye. "Then you're wrong. I always get what I want."

Tammie raised her hand to slap him, but this time he blocked it and held onto her wrist.

"Let her go," Damon said, stepping in between Chris and Tammie. He pried Chris' hand off Tammie's wrist.

"Lay off Damon! This is between me and cutie here. Not you. Our business, not yours."

Damon glared at Chris. "Well, keep harassing her, and I'll make sure to make it my business too." The two boys held their vicious gaze for several seconds. Finally, Chris gave in. He sent another glare and pushed past Damon.

Carl stuck out his tongue at Chris, then turned to Tammie. "See...I told you he wouldn't leave you alone."

Tammie gave out a sigh. "This is gonna be a _long_ year."

"Don't worry about it," Damon said, snapping out of his angry state. He looked at her and gave a smile. "We'll be here." _"I'll be here,"_ he thought.

Tammie smiled back up at Damon.

"Uh...sorry to break up this moment here, but we should probably get our schedules before it's too late."

The three headed to the auditorium to get their schedules. After getting and comparing their schedules, the warning bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later," Carl said winking. "I have the second floor."

"Okay," Tammie said, getting used to Carl's teasing.

"I'll see you in english, Tammie and I'll see you in math, man." Carl turned and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"So, what room is your first class?" asked Damon.

"Um...Room...201."

"201? Well, I got 205. I guess I will be your escort this morning," Damon joked, beginning to feel relaxed around Tammie. He held out his arm, which Tammie accepted. The two friends walked down the hall with their arms linked together.

Tammie's first day of school was great. She met new people and she liked her teachers. _"Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all."_

* * *

**A/N:** How was this chapter? I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'm planning to make Chapter Four more action packed. (: Thank you for all that have reviewed. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban.

**Question:** What do you think of the story so far? While I was making a story outline, I realized that I can make a sort of sequel to this or something. But I'm still debating over certain things. Should I make this a happy ending or not? I don't really know how to end this on a happy note…but we'll see as the story unfolds and what the reviewers say.

Read & Enjoy!

* * *

Tammie burst through the doors of the Juice Bar, steaming mad. She made her way to the usual table, knowing that Damon and Carl would be there. The two boys looked up as she slammed her bag on the table and dropped into a chair. 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Carl.

"What do you think?" she snapped back.

Before Carl could answer, Chris and his noisy group of friends entered the Juice Bar. Tammie clenched her fists as soon as she heard his voice. She glared as he passed by their table.

"What happened?" asked Damon, he could tell that Tammie was really mad. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to calm herself down. "Just being his usual self."

Damon began to rise from his seat, but Tammie put her hand on his arm.

"Damon, don't even bother. Even if you go talk to him or threaten him or kick his ass, he still won't stop."

Damon knew that she was right.

"Besides, I wouldn't want you and Carl to get in trouble again."

The previous week, Chris kept pestering Tammie during their history class. He sat behind Tammie and kept tapping her shoulder or pulling her hair. Soon, Tammie lost her nerve and smacked him with her homework packet. That act earned Tammie detention. When Damon found out, he went after Chris. And soon the two boys had begun their own karate match on school grounds. Carl joined in as soon as one of Chris's friends joined. The four boys also ended up in detention.

"But that was worth it," Carl piped up. "The only time I've ever fought Chris or any of his goons was during competitions."

Damon nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys compete?"

"Yup," Damon said. "Whenever there's a competition, we always sign up."

"I never really picked up that you guys did karate," Tammie admitted. "How come you didn't sign up at my dad's dojo?"

"We're too advanced for that," bragged Carl. Tammie laughed and stopped when an idea came to her head.

"Why don't you guys teach me?"

Her two friends just stared at her.

"What?" Damon finally asked.

"Why don't you guys teach me a few moves? Then that way, maybe I can actually use some on Chris."

The two boys just looked at her again.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You want to learn karate?" asked Carl slowly.

"Well, not really learn. I already know a few moves, it's just…the last time I've practice was when I was ten."

Tammie sighed in exasperation as they stared at her again.

"Hello? Are you guys going to teach me or not?"

"Sure, yeah," Damon agreed.

"Great!"

"Let's start tomorrow after school," Carl suggested.

"Let's do it here so I can practice my gymnastics at the same time," Tammie added.

"Alright."

Tammie squealed with delight as she walked over and hugged her friends.

"I will see you two tomorrow." Tammie picked up her bag and smiled before going out the door.

* * *

After school the next day, Tammie met up with Damon and Carl at the Juice Bar. 

"Are you ready grasshopper?" Carl asked.

The three headed over to themats. The boys began the lesson by showing Tammie the correct positions.

"Guys, I know all this already," she reminded. But the two just ignored her and continued to teach her the most simplest moves, still thinking that Tammie wasn't being serious.

After a week of learning nothing except simple punches and kicks, Tammie gave up her friends as her teachers and turned to Jason.

"Let me get this straight," he said, as he grabbed a drink from his small fridge in his office. "You want me to teach you karate?"

"Yes," Tammie replied confidently.

"Why don't you ask your dad?"

"Because..." Tammie paused, not knowing why.

"Let me tell you what, why don't you join one of the classes here? I'm sure your dad will be happy to know that you're showing interest in karate again."

_"He is right. Maybe this way you can spend some more time with him."_ Ever since the start of school, the father and daughter barely had time for each other. After school, Tammie would head to the gym to practice her gymnastics. Then she would head home to make dinner and eat with her dad. After that, she went straight to her room to do homework. And on weekends, she was either practicing gymnastics again or hanging out with Damon and Carl.

"Okay," Tammie agreed.

"Alright, why don't you join our Monday afternoon class?"

"Why can't I go everyday?"

Jason looked at her surprised. "Okay...I guess that would be alright."

Tammie smiled and left his office.

The next day, Tammie showed up at the dojo, ready to join the class. Tommy was surprised to hear that Tammie was there for the karate class. He was even more surprised to see that Tammie still remembered some of the things he taught her before.

"You're doing great, sweetie," he told her, three days later, when the class finished. "You picked up everything really fast."

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner."

For the next two weeks, Tammie spent her free time at the dojo, learning and practicing new moves from Jason and Rocky. She really was a fast learner. Jason could see her getting better and stronger with her punches.

"You're getting better," he told her after being flipped. "You'll probably good enough to be in the competition."

"Competition? What competition?" asked Tammie, giving up her fighting stance.

"We're holding the annual karate competition here," Jason said.

"That's great, I should go tell Damon and-" Tammie ducked as Jason threw a punch at her.

"Never let your guard down," he said. "And never get distracted."

"Practice what you preach," Tammie said as she performed a helicopter and kicked Jason's feet from under him. The two continued to spar until both of them were too tired to continue.

_

* * *

_

That Saturday, Damon and Carl sat at their usual table at the Juice Bar. Tammie had called them earlier and asked them to meet her there. She said that she had some news to tell them.

"I wonder what it could be," Damon said. "She sounded pretty excited on the phone."

"Maybe she's come to her sense and is going to confess her undying love for you!" teased Carl. Damon punched his shoulder. "Ow! Damn, why do you always gotta punch so hard?"

The best of friends launched into a tennis game of insults. Tammie approached them with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, so you two must be the little four year olds I'm supposed to be babysitting."

"Ha-ha, you're funny," Damon said. He gave her a smile. "What's this thing you wanted to tell us?"

"Well, Jason told me that the dojo is holding a competition!"

The two boys gave each other a high five. "Alright!"

"And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I'm joining too." The two boys stared, jaw dropped, at Tammie. Then they began to laugh. "What?"

"You? You want to join?" asked Carl.

"Yes," Tammie said, beginning to get annoyed.

"No offense Tammie," Damon began. "But...I think you're not really cut out for this."

"What?"

"I mean, maybe you are. Maybe they'll let you compete in the little league." Tammie just glared at the two guys.

"Alright, you two go laugh your ass off. I'm going to practice my gymnastics." The two continued to laugh as their female friend left for the beam. After a few minutes, they regained control again.

"She sure is confident," Damon said. He watched Tammie do her routine on the balance beam. His cellphone snapped him back into reality. He answered it and after a few seconds of conversation hung up. "I gotta go. Alex wants me to help him set up his telescope or something."

Damon gave Tammie a wave as she passed by him.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"His dad called him," Carl said. He turned to look Tammie in the eye. "Do you really think you're ready for the competition?"

"Yes, do you want me to prove it to you?"

"How?"

"Let me spar with you," she said. "You said you were so advanced. So, if I beat you, then that means that I'm good enough to enter the competition."

Carl gave her a look that showed that he thought she was joking. Tammie returned it with a look of seriousness.

"Okay," he finally agreed. Tammie smiled as they made it towards the mat. They both got into a fighting stance. "Don't worry I'll go easy-"

Carl's head snapped up as Tammie brought her foot under his chin. He rubbed his chin and shook his head.

"Alright, okay," he said giving a grin. "So you wanna play tough."

He faked a left punch and swung full on with his right. Tammie was expecting this and ducked.

"I know that you're right handed," she commented. Carl made amove to kick her at her side, she grabbed his leg and gave it a twirl which made Carl spin in the air. He landed on his back.

"One for me," Tammie said smiling. Carl only smiled back at her. He did a windwill, kicking Tammie. She staggered and tried to regain her balance when Carl gave another light kick to her chest. Tammie fell to the ground.

"And one for me," he said. Tammie quickly got up to her feet. She backed away from him "Scared?"

She smirked and began to charge towards Carl. Then she performed a somersault over him, kicking him on the back. Carl landed face down. As he got up, Tammie gave an axe kick, then kicked his face sideways. Carl fell back on the ground.

"Two points up," she said as she watched her friend get up.

"I must admit, you're pretty good," Carl said. "For a girl." He jumped up and did a spinning kick. Tammie jumped backwards to avoid it. Then Carl bombarded her with a chain of punches, all of which Tammie blocked. Carl brought his knees to her stomach. Tammie dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Carl asked.

"That's why girls aren't cut out for martial arts," cried Chris' voice. Tammie's head shot up as she saw him sitting at one of the tables. _"Was he watching the whole time?"_

"Give it up Oliver. You can't roll with the big dogs." Chris and his group laughed as they made their way out of the bar.

Tammie's face was red with anger and embarrassment. She quickly got up, forgetting about the pain, and began to swing wildly at Carl.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, stop!" Carl managed to grab her wrists and twisted them so that she wasn't able to move. But she began to kick him. Carl lifted his foot and crossed it over hers. Then he kicked her ankle, tripping her to the floor and dragging himself with her. He stood up as Tammie lay on the mat. "Number one, you never use your anger to fuel your shots."

Tammy sat up, breathing heavily. "And why not?"

"It may be the best thing to get you hyped up to fight, but anger also blinds you. If you're fighting while you're angry, all you think about is attacking, you don't think about defending. And if you really are serious about the competition, you need to be ready to attack and defend."

Tammie was surprised at Carl's serious tone. Then she smiled. "So you finally believe me?"

"Well, you are better than I expected. Damon will be surprised when I tell him."

"Don't," Tammie said. "I wanna his reaction when he sees me in the competition."

Carl smiled and nodded. _"He's in for a big surprise."_

* * *

"No!"

"Why not?" Tammie asked. It was Sunday night and the father and daughter were at the table eating dinner. Dinner was the only time the two had to talk and catch up on each other's lives. "Why can't I join the competition?"

"Tammie, you just got back into karate two or three weeks ago. You're not ready," Tommy said sternly.

"But, you've seen me! You know I learn fast! You said it yourself that I was good, I was _great_!"

"I did say that, but you're just not ready."

Tammie fell silent.

"What if I beat you?" Tammie asked, determined to make her father give in.

"What? You want to challenge me?" Tommy chuckled. "Sweetie, just drop it, please. Trust me, you're not ready for it. The guys who have signed up are really good, and it's going to be hard for you. Especially since you're a girl-"

"Is that why you don't I'm ready? Because I'm a _girl_?" Tammie asked, getting angry.

"No, I'm saying that you're going up against some tough kids. Trust me, I have known a few girls who can kick as much ass as your uncles and I combined," Tommy said, thinking about the pink and yellow rangers he knew. "But, I just don't think-"

"That I'm ready," Tammie finished. "You win, you win."

"Thank you," Tommy said.

* * *

Carl listened as Damon talked about his weekend. He was dying to tell his best friend about Tammie's karate skill, but he promised that he wouldn't.

"Al's been acting weird lately," Damon said. "He's always spending all his time locked up in the den."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah, all he said was that I shouldn't worry about it...for now."

"For now?"

"I don't know. But whatever, I don't want any distractions, especially with the competition this weekend."

Carl smirked. "I can't wait."

"Hey Tammie," Damon said.

"What's up?"

"Hi," Tammie said smugly. She heard the last part of their conversation about the competition.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon, leaning against the locker beside hers.

"My dad won't let me join in the competition."

"What?" cried Carl. "Why not?"

Damon looked surprise at Carl.

"He says that I'm not ready, that the competition is too tough for me. But I know the main reason was because I am a girl. He, just like you two,thinks I can't do it, ."

"Likeus two?" Carl asked, putting on a hurt face.

"I mean, like Damon," Tammie closed her locker and gave Damon a look. "He, like Damon thinks I can't do it."

"Whoa, since when did you switch to her side."

"Ever since I sparred with her and she nearly kicked my ass."

Damon looked from Carl's smirking face to Tammie's face which held a modest smile. He tried his best to stifle his laugh. Tammie rolled her eyes/

"I'm going to class," she sighed, pushing past Damon.

"Ooh, I think she's upset with you," Carl said before heading towards his class.

* * *

The day of the competition finally came and Tammie was on the sidelines watching her friends compete. Damon was up and he was up by three points. _"He is good,"_ Tammy thought. She smiled as he looked her way. He gave her a quick smile before performing a flying kick to his opponent.

The smile remained on Tammie's face as she thought back to Monday afternoon. Damon caught up to her after school and apologized for how he had acted.

_"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to-to act like a jerk."_

_"You weren't acting like a jerk," she assured him. "It's okay. I guess it was partly my fault. I mean, first I wanted to be able to protect myself from Chris, then I wanted to show you that I can do it, and then I wanted to show my dad that I haven't completely turned my back on karate...I guess I just wanted to prove myself so much."_

_"Why do you need to prove yourself?"_

_"I don't know," she chuckled. "It's a teenage thing, you know. The phase where we all want to find who we are and all that jazz."_

_Damon laughed with Tammie. Then they stood in front of her house, face to face. Tammie gazed up at him, as he slowly lowered his face to hers. When their faces were only two inches apart, her front door opened, causing both of them to pull apart._

_"Gosh, Rocky just had to come at that time." _thought Tammie. A buzzer went off signaling the end of the match. Damon won and was bumped up to the final round. Next up was Carl. He was against KJ, a friend of Chris's.

"Go Carl!" she cheered. Carl turned to her and gave a thumbs up. Then he got into his fighting stance. The buzzer signaled the start and Carl quickly jumped back, avoiding the kick. Carl blocked the second kick and gave the guy a punch in the stomach. Carl kneed him in his chest and elbowed him on his back. KJ fell down, earning Carl a point. Three minutes later, Carl was up a point and KJ had only one minute left, since all the matches lasted five minutes. KJ lunged at Carl, giving an axe kick, bring him to his knees. Carl quickly scrambled up, but KJ swung his leg under Carl's. Carl fell backwards and landed wrong on his ankle. He rolled around the mat in pain.

"Carl!" Tammie ran to Carl's side and helped Damon lift him up to the sidelines.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah, I think I just sprained my ankle. Damn it! I need to go back in there! I'm so close to the final round."

"Damon, you're up!" cried Adam from the other side of the mat.

"You gonna be alright?"

Carl nodded and motioned for his friend to go. Damon nodded and ran to the mat.

"Man, I was so close..." Carl put his hands on his head. Then he looked up at Tammie. He asked her to help him to the locker room. Tammie did what she was asked. Once they got in front of the locker room, Carl began to take off his karate uniform.

"What are you doing?"

"Fight for me."

"What?" asked Tammie, as Carl began to hand her his uniform.

"Go dress up, get back in the mat, and kick Chris's ass." Tammie still looked confused. "If I don't show up by the time Damon finishes his match, they're gonna mark me as a forfeit. So, if you show up pretending to be me, you can pick up my next match, which happens to be Chris."

"But...won't they see my face?"

"I have my ninja mask. I'll get it while you change. Hurry!"

Tammie dashed in the girl's bathroom and changed into his uniform. She put her hair in a bun and went to meet Carl. He immediately threw her the mask. She pulled it over her face and put up the hood.

"Go! And good luck!"

Tammie ran to the judges table. She deepend her voice and pointed to her number. "I'm good!" she told them. The judges nodded and announced the return of Carl into the match. She felt nervous approaching the center of the match.

"Ready to lose, loser?" snarled Chris.

_"Oh he's original!" _Tammie thought sarcastically. The buzzer sounded. Chris started with flying axe kick. Tammie rolled under his jump. As he turned to face her, she kicked him under his chin, causing his head to snap up. Then she kicked him from the side, and then repeated it. Then she kicked him in the chest, causing him to stagger and fall back.

"One point!"

"Go Carl!" someone called.

They positioned back to the middle of the mat. Chris gave her a punch once the buzzer started again. Tammie felt her head spin. _"Damn that was strong!"_

The moment she regained her concentration, she saw Chris's feet rise up. She grabbed it and kicked under his other foot. She punched him on his chest, while he was on the ground.

"One point, Carl!" Tammie glanced at the timer. She had two and a half minutes left. Once the buzzer rang again, she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She instantly fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.

"You okay?" asked the referee.

She nodded.

"One point, Chris."

"Is that all you got Carl?"

Tammie felt herself smile. _"No, I have much more."_

The third time the buzzer rang, Tammie made the first move. She attempted a kick, but he grab her foot. She picked up her other foot and spun, kicking him. The audience cheers grew louder. Tammie flipped herself up and waited for Chris to advance on her. As he lunged towards her, she did a flip over him. Once he turned to face her, she launched into a series of kicks that she saw her dad perform. Then, she did a backflip, kicking him in the process. She jumped up and both her feet met his chest. He fell to the ground just as the buzzer signaled the end of the match. The audience cheered. Chris got up, glaring. _"It's only about to get better."_ After shaking hands with the referee, she took off the mask. Everyone gasped.

"Good match, Chris," she smirked, bringing out her hand. He reluctantly shook it. "I guess I can roll with the big dogs."

As she walked out of the mat, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Jason, and her dad greeted her.

"You kicked ass girl!" exclaimed Aisha.

"You did great!"

"Good job!"

"I knew you could do it!"

Tammie smiled, then she looked at her dad. "So what did you think?"

Tommy shook his head, then, slowly a smile formed. "I was wrong. You were ready for the competition. I was just scared that you might've gotten hurt." Tammie hugged her dad.

"Well, I gotta go change." Tammie hugged Carl, who was sitting against the wall. "Thanks for the chance, Carl."

"You deserved it." Tammie continued on her way to the bathroom. When she came back, Damon was back on the mat, this time against Chris.

"You got me disqualified!" joked Carl.

"It was worth it."

"Yeah, but I think Damon is feeling Chris' wrath."

Tammie watched as Damon took a hard punch on his face. But Damon quickly recovered and gave Chris quick punches to his chest, face and stomach. Chris managed to block him and kicked him on his chest. Damon fell to the ground, but Chris continued to kick him on the back. The referee blew his whistle and Chris wasn't awarded with a point. Damon got up, ready to fight agian. He only had a minute to gain two points. As soon as the buzz sounded, he jumped and kicked Chris in his face. Then he did a spiral kick to his chest. Chris fell to ground and Damon earned his point. _"One more,"_ he thought.

Christhrew a punch after the buzz sounded again. Damon grabbed his arm tightly and punched him on his side. Then he flipped him and punched Chris in the chest.

"Winner is Damon!"

Everyone cheered. And as he stepped out of the mat, Tammie threw her arms around him.

"You won!" she cried.

Damon hugged her back, although he felt concious because of his sweat.

The ex Rangers, as well aspeoplefrom the audience,congratulated him. Tammie and Damon made their way to the benches.

"You did great!"

"Yeah?" Damon asked. "I'm glad you think so, because I think Chris was kicking my ass pretty hard."

Tammie noticed Damon's bleeding lip. She grabbed a tissue from her bag and began to dab at it. She didn't realize what she was doing until she met Damon's gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, blushing.

"It's alright," he said. "I don't mind."

Tammie smiled and continued to tend to his wounds.

"You really surprised me when you beat Chris," Damon said. "It makes me even more guilty for teasing you."

"Don't worry about it. At least I got to kick his ass. I'm just sorry that you had to receive his wrath for it."

Damon laughed. "I don't mind. I always welcome a challenge."

Silence fell between them. "I'm going to get some ice for you."

Damon nodded his head. While Tammie made her way to her dad's office, Chris walked up to Damon.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" asked Chris bitterly.

"Why are you asking?" Damon spat back.

"Look, I'm not up for causing trouble alright."

Damon looked at him curiously. Tammie cautiously approached the two.

"Tammie," Chris began. "Look...uh."

"What?"

Chris took a deep breath. "You-you did alright in the match. I mean, at least, for a girl."

"Thanks."

"Yeah...and from what I've been seeing here," Chris continued. "I lost to Damon for the second time." And with that, Chris left the two teenagers staring after him.

"Wha-Who-How-" Tammie stuttered.

Damon laughed at Tammie. "May I have my ice now?" Tammie turned her attention to him and handed him the ice pack.

She watched as he put it on his knuckles. Silence took over them again. Finally Damon cleared his throat.

"Tammie?"

She looked up and into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Tammie stared, shocked, at what she just heard.

"A-are you asking me..."

"Out? Yeah."

Tammie blushed. Then she smiled. "I'd love to." Damon let out a sigh of relief, making Tammie laugh.

Tommy watched from the otherside of the room. He saw Tammie smile a different smile. It was the type of smile that, not only lit up her eyes, but filled them with love. He knew that, as much as he wanted to deny it, his daughter was falling in love.

* * *

**A/N**:There you go! I hope that this chapter was good. I hoped thatit doesn't sound too rushed. Now, to write the next chapter! Where should they go for their date? 


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban.

Thank you to everyone that reads, enjoys, and reviews! Hope that you like the story!

* * *

"Tammie, stop moving!" Aisha cried at the fidgeting sixteen year old. It was Saturday afternoon and Tammie had asked her Aunt Aisha to help her get ready for her date with Damon.

"I'm sorry! I'm just…nervous," Tammie replied.

Aisha smiled. "There, I'm done." Tammie walked over to her mirror to admire Aisha's work. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and was in soft curls. Tammie looked over her outfit, another one chosen by Aisha, to make sure that everything looked good together.

This time, Aisha chose a white halter top with pink stitching and pink stars, light blue jeans, and a white cropped jean jacket.

"He's here!" Aisha announced, looking out the window.

Tammie ran to her closet and pulled out her white and pink sneakers. _"Why does she always choose white and pink?"_ Tammie wondered. _"I would've thought she'd choose yellow, especially since she wears it all the time."_

She quickly put on her shoes, but remained sitting on her bed.

"Tammie, I think you should go before your dad and uncles scare him away with the interrogation," joked Aisha.

Tammie took a deep breath and let it out. She stood up and followed Aisha down the stairs.

Damon let out a small sigh of relief as he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. He sat in the arm chair with Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Adam watching him. He stood up as soon as Tammie appeared.

"Well, we're going now daddy," she said walking over to her dad. She pecked his cheek. "I'll see you all later."

"Good night, Mr. Oliver," Damon said, politely.

"Have fun!" said Aisha.

"Don't stay out too late!" called Tommy as the two teens walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about that," Tammie said, walking towards his car.

"It's okay," Damon smiled. He opened the car door for her and went around to his side.

"So, where will you be taking me tonight?" asked Tammie.

"Well, are you hungry?" asked Damon. Tammie nodded. "I guess dinner will be first."

Ten minutes later, Damon pulled into a small restaurant near the beach. After parking, the two got out of the car and headed inside. Damon took Tammie's hand into his and led her out into the restaurant's patio.

Tammie gasped as she saw the beautiful scenery of the sunset over the ocean.

"Wow," Tammie said. She felt Damon give a slight tug and followed him, her hand still in his. The two sat at a table and looked at the menu. After ordering, the two sat, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you for taking me here," Tammie said.

"Don't thank me yet," Damon replied. "Our date just got started, there's still a chance that things can get ruined."

Tammie laughed and turned to continue gazing at the sunset. Damon, on the other hand, was gazing at Tammie. He admired Tammie's face taking in her light brown eyes, framed by long, full lashes. Her lips, which always seemed to be in a form of a smile, were the right shade of pink.

Tammie returned her attention to Damon who gave her a small, shy smile.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," he said softly. Tammie gave her own shy smile as butterflies entered her stomach. Their moment was ruined when their waiter returned, carrying their orders.

* * *

"So, where next?" asked Tammie. As she settled in the passenger's seat.

"We can go watch a movie," suggested Damon. "Unless you had something else in mind."

Tammie thought it over and nodded. "Actually, I heard that there's a lake in Angel Grove park and I was hoping I could see it."

"Okay," Damon said pulling out of his parking spot. "Angel Grove Lake it is."

"Where did you learn karate?" asked Tammie. Damon seemed surprised at the random question.

"Um, well, Alex has always told me that I was a natural."

"You call your dad Alex?"

"He's not really my dad," Damon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tammie began.

"No, it's alright. I don't really like talking about my family with other people."

"It's okay then."

Damon glanced at her. "But you're not other people."

Tammie smiled. "Well, I still don't mind if you don't want to talk about them. I can respect that."

"It's okay, I trust you," he told her. "I don't know if Carl told you or not, but I'm adopted."

Tammie nodded. Carl had told her.

"Alex adopted me because he always wanted a son, but his wife died and he didn't have the heart to remarry. He let me know from the start that I was adopted, but he still treated me like I was his real son. So, I got in the habit of just calling me Alex, and he doesn't seem to mind."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Damon asked. Tammie bit her lip, knowing that he was going to turn the tables on her. But thankfully, they arrived at the park.

"Are we here?" Tammie asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, we're going to have to walk to the lake from here." The two got out of the car and walked to the lake.

"It's pretty here," Tammie commented, looking up at the stars. "Is that the lake?"

"Yeah," Damon answered. "It's pretty nice out here. For all the years I've been here, I've never been to the lake at night."

He turned to see Tammie staring at the lake with a smile on her face.

"Why did you want to see the lake?"

"Well, from what I was told, it was my parents' special place," Tammie began to walk along the lake. Damon followed beside her. "Jason told me that this was where my dad always went to when he needed to think. One day, he went out here and my mom followed him. I guess he was having a bad day or something, because Jason told me that my mom was worried about him."

Damon listened intently. This was the first time Tammie was sharing something with him.

"And that day, he kissed her for the first time," Tammie stopped and smiled up at Damon. "That gave him the courage to ask her to the dance."

"Do you miss your mom?"

Tammie repeated the question in her mind. She looked into his eyes. "How can you miss someone you don't even remember?"

Damon was at lost for words.

"I was only six months old when she passed away," she told him. "The only memories that I have of her are from old pictures and stories that Jason and them tell me."

"Your dad doesn't talk about her?" asked Damon.

"No. All he's told me is that she died in a car accident. I asked him about it one time, and, uh, he nearly chewed my head off."

"Wow," Damon said, taking in what he just heard. Tammie gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, but anyway, that's enough drama for one night. I'll race you to the park!"

Damon stared after Tammie, confused by her sudden mood swing. He quickly shrugged it off and ran after her. The two passed the time swinging on the swings and talking, revealing more about their life.

"I think we should go," Damon said, looking at his watch. "You're dad told me to have you home by nine."

Tammie rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that he still treats me like a little girl."

"Well, you're his little girl. I mean, after everything you've told me, it seems that you are the only thing he has that reminds him of your mom."

Tammie stood up. "But still, he shouldn't-"

Suddenly the sound of something blowing up made the two look across the lake.

"What was that?" asked Tammie.

"I don't know," Damon replied. Then the ground began to shake violently. Tammie lost her balance and was thrown against Damon. He held onto her tight. After several more seconds, the earthquake finally stopped. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Tammie said, as Damon's arms unwrapped from around her. Then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Are you alright sweetie?" came her dad's voice, filled with concern.

"Dad, I-I'm fine. Yes, I know. Damon was just about to drop me off when the earthquake happened. Daddy! Relax, I will be home soon."

As the two made their way back to Damon's car, Tammie held onto Damon's arm.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Jason asked, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah," Adam replied as he helped Aisha up. "Tommy?"

"I gotta call Tammie and see if she's okay," Tommy said as he ran to the phone.

"Uh, where's Rocky?" asked Aisha. The three former rangers looked around the room.

"I think I found him." Adam and Aisha followed Jason's gaze under the table. Rocky crawled out with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. The three laughed at their former, fearless leader.

"You are a character," remarked Jason.

"How's Tammie?" asked Rocky, still on his hands and knees. "Is she good?"

"She's on her way home now," Tommy said. "What are you doing?"

Rocky finally stood up.

"Man, that was some earthquake," Rocky said.

"The last time a earthquake hit that hard was when…" Jason trailed off with a skeptical look on his face.

"When what?"

"…When Rita was released and we were first teleported to the Command Center."

All former Rangers looked at one another. Aisha picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

"What are you doing?" asked Rocky incredulously. "This is no time to watch TV Aisha! Some evil leader might be trying to-ow! Why'd you hit me for?"

Adam shook his head at his slow friend. "She's flipping to the news, idiot."

"Oh…"

They all took a seat on the couch, paying close attention to the news reporter.

"**_It seems as though Angel Grove has been hit with an unpredicted asteroid. The impact seemed to have caused the earthquake we all experienced just moments ago. Scientists down at the Angel Grove Scientific Research Center immediately rushed to the site. The asteroid seemed to have hit north of Angel Grove, in the mountainous terrain."_**

The former Rangers sat speechless as the TV showed the place where the asteroid had hit. It was the same place where the Command Center used to stand.

"_**Scientists are in the process of investigating this event."**_

Jason turned off the TV and turned to his friends.

"That hit a little too close to home." The others tried to laugh with him.

"Yeah, but it was just a coincidence," Aisha said, trying to sound confident. "Right?"

Everyone sat in silent, each trying to sort their own thoughts.

"Tammie's here." Tommy jumped up from his seat and ran to the door. He swung it open just as the two were leaning in to kiss. _"I'll hurt him later,"_ he told himself as he scooped his daughter into his arms.

"Daddy! I'm fine!" Tammie was annoyed at her dad's timing. Tommy let go, only semi-guilty that he interrupted their goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you on Monday," Damon said, knowing that Tommy was watching him like a hawk. "Good night, Mr. Oliver. Good night, Tammy."

"Good night," Tammie replied. She watched Damon pull out of her driveway and then stepped into the house.

"Where were you when the earthquake happened?" asked Tommy as they joined the others in the living room.

"We were at Angel Grove Park. We were just talking then a big boom comes followed by the earthquake." The rangers listened to the teenager. "What do you think it was?"

"The news said it was an asteroid."

"Don't they usually predict those things?" asked Tammie.

"There are some exceptions," Jason said, thinking about the day Rita was released.

Tammie shuddered. "Well that boom really scared me. It seemed so close. I hope nothing like this happens again."

With that, Tammie bid her good night and headed to her room.

* * *

The next week went on as usual. Carl noticed that his two friends seemed to be closer now. _"It's about time,"_ he thought. And to Tammie's obvious delight, Chris finally stopped bothering her. He only acknowledged her with a simple nod of his head.

That Thursday, Tammie, Damon, and Carl were at the Juice Bar. Tammie was on the balance beam while the two guys were sparring on the mats.

"Tammie, your dad wanted me to remind to be home by six," Adam called.

Tammie rolled her eyes before flipping off the beam. She picked up her towel and wiped the sweat from her head.

"Are you getting ready to go?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be home by six."

"I'll walk you home," offered Damon. Tammie nodded and picked up her bag. "You coming Carl?"

"Naw, I'm gonna hit the showers first. I got a date with Melissa tonight," he said, smiling. His two friends waved goodbye and headed out.

"Are you okay?" asked Tammie. "You seemed distracted the whole time you were sparring."

"Yeah, I know," Damon said. "I don't know what's wrong with me today, but I've been having a feeling of anxiety the whole day."

Tammie looked at him worriedly.

"But it's probably nothing," Damon assured her, not wanting to worry her. "Maybe, I'm just nervous about the history test tomorrow."

"Maybe," Tammie agreed slowly. The two headed towards the parking lot. Suddenly five beams of bright white light appeared in front of them.

"What the hell?" cried Damon in surprise as five figures dressed in black made an appearance. They had one inch slits which, Damon assumed, were their eyes. These eyes were blood red and seemed to glow under the black mask.

"Oh my God!" Tammie exclaimed. "What are those things?"

Damon instinctively stepped in front of Tammie.

"What do you want?"

The figures didn't answer; instead two of them stepped towards Damon. He kicked the one to his right and punched the one on his left. The third red eyed figure advanced towards him, while the last two crept behind Tammie.

"Let go of me!" Tammie kneed one in the ground and hit the other with her bag.

Damon ran back to Tammie and fought off the two that were attacking her. Even though Tammie was a good fighter, she was too scared and surprised to compose herself.

The five figures slowly got up and advanced towards them. Another set of five bright white lights appeared. Damon began kicking the monsters in the front. They were knocked down, but the others continued to approach them.

"Shit! There's too many of them," cried Damon. "And it seems like they don't even feel the hits."

Damon stayed close to Tammie as the monsters slowly enclosed around them. Damon prepared himself even though he didn't know what they were going to do. Another white light came. _"I hope that's not more of them."_ But it wasn't. Instead, the white light seemed to come from him. The light brightened so much that Damon and Tammie had to close their eyes. Once they opened them again, they found that they were in lab.

There were machines with blinking buttons and a giant screen on one of the walls.

"Damon!" Carl cried. "What happened? One minute I was on my way to pick up Melissa when these weird red eyed guys appeared and then the next, I'm here."

"I don't know, man," Damon replied. "Same thing happened to me and Tammie."

Tammie looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Alex's lab."

"Whoa, I knew that he had a lab, but I never knew it was this big!"

"Damon!" cried a voice. "Are you okay?"

A tall, well-built man entered the room. He had short dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What's going?" asked Damon.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. But I'll explain as much as I can. Who's this?" asked Alex, noticing Tammie.

"This is Tammie," Damon said. "Tammie, this is Alex my dad."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Tammie said.. stepping forward.

"Nice to meet you as well, Tammie," Alex said. Shaking her hand. "But I'm sorry we couldn't have met in a much better situation."

Alex raised his left hand and swiped it over her face. Tammie's eyes closed and she fell back into Damon's arms.

"What-"

"Set her down on that chair," Alex ordered. Damon was hesitant. "Do it, Damon and I'll explain everything after we get rid of her."

"We-we're gonna kill her?" cried Carl.

"No! We just need to get her back to her house. The information I'm about to tell you two is strictly confidential."

Damon finally obeyed his father and sat Tammie down on the chair.

"Don't worry about her Damon," Alex said, placing his hand over her forehead. "I just put her to sleep and now I'm going to erase her memory so that she will have no recollection of what happened tonight."

Damon nodded. The teen boys stared in awe as bright blue light seeped out of Alex's hand and into Tammie's head.

"There," the man said. "I only erased her memory up until the attack. The last thing she will remember from tonight is leaving the Juice Bar."

Alex picked up Tammie and carried her over to Damon. "Now, I am going to teleport you to her home. Just put her in her bed and I'll teleport you back."

"Okay."

"I will be watching you Damon," Alex said. He pushed a few buttons and Damon disappeared. A few seconds later, Damon found himself in Tammie's room. He looked around, but his arms soon reminded him of the body he was carrying. He walked over to her bed and lay her down and pulled the covers over her. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her. Then he leaned over, kissing her on her forehead. Once he stood up, he was teleported back into Alex's lab just as Tommy entered the house.

"Tammie!" he screamed, bounding up the stairs. Jason, Rocky, and Aisha followed after him. Tommy barged in Tammie's room only to find her soundly sleeping in her bed. Tommy let out a sigh of relief. The four adults went back downstairs and discussed what just happened.

All four of them were at the dojo closing up when they heard screams from outside. They ran out and saw figures dressed in all black with red slits for eyes. They all began to fight them, but the new monsters didn't seem too feel any pain. After several attempts to take them down, the monsters disappeared in a flash of white light.

"This is crazy!"

"Come on, Rocky. We were Rangers! This type of thing is not crazy."

"You know what I mean! Sixteen years of peace and quiet and suddenly they return? What's up with that?"

Aisha tuned in to the news. "Let's see what they have to say."

"_**After years of peace Angel Grove has now been disrupted again by monsters. We do not know who they are but we may know why they are here. Approximately one hour ago, scientists cracked open the asteroid to find a tablet with the following message: **'The rise and revenge of the evil forces from the past is yet to come. Only those who are destined will have the power to fight off this evil.' **We only hope that those destined ones will appear soon."**_

Aisha muted the TV as the news reporter began a brief a history on the Power Rangers.

"Destined ones?"

"You guys don't think that it means…us? The Power Rangers?" asked Rocky. Just then Adam burst through the front door.

"Man, did you guys hear about the message?" he asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Do you think that-"

"We're being called back into action? Maybe…" Tommy said.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Damon asked, after watching the news report. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I think you two might want to sit down," Alex said calmly. He led them to the long table that was in the center of the room. He took the seat at the end, while Carl and Damon took the seats beside him.

"You two are the destined ones."

"What?" asked Carl.

"You are the destined ones who are to fight off the evil, just like the message in the asteroid said."

"How do you know?" Damon asked, knowing that Alex would never pull a trick like this.

"The asteroid that hit Angel Grove last week was sent by another planet."

"Which one: Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus?"

Alex gave Carl a look and continued.

"Maybe it is best if I start from the beginning, yes?"

Damon nodded. The two teenage boys listened closely as Alex began to tell them the whole story.

* * *

The next day, Tammie went to school and found that everyone was talking about the night before. She heard them mention monsters and asteroids. She shook her head as she made her way to her locker. _"These people are delusional."_

After getting her books, she made her way to Damon's locker. She was surprised when she didn't see Damon and Carl waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey guys!"

The two boys looked up at her and then at each other, guilt seemed to play on their faces.

"Okay, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing-"

"Why?

"What makes you think that we're up to something?"

"Does it seem like we're up to something?"

Tammie looked at her two friends. "Oh no. Don't tell me that you two believe all this talk about monsters and the asteroids and the destined crap."

"_Maybe Alex really did erase her memory,"_ Damon thought. He didn't believe anything that had happened the night before. He didn't _want_ to.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, half hoping that Tammie would say that the monsters were all a prank she was helping his dad pull. But he knew that the events were real.

"No, that's the weird thing," she said slowly. "All I remember is…walking outside of the Juice Bar…"

"And?"

"And then…that's it. Did I fall asleep when you were dropping me off? Maybe I was just so tired from all that gymnastics or something."

"Yeah, you fell asleep," Damon said. "Come on, we should get to class."

The bell rang and Tammie walked with Damon, still replaying everyone's strange behavior.

* * *

**A/N:** There's Chapter 4! I think the next chapter will be hard to write but I will try and get it up as soon as I can. (: I hope you enjoyed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Tammie greeted Adam as she sat at one of the stools at the bar.

"Where's everyone?" she asked when she saw that the Juice Bar was practically empty.

"Most likely at home," Adam replied. "No one wants to be out on the streets while monsters are appearing out of nowhere."

Tammie shook her head. "Don't you think this whole monster thing is a little…absurd? I mean, it's stupid! What if this is just some joke?"

"Ah, I wouldn't say that," Adam told her. "This isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?"

Adam stopped wiping the counter and looked at Tammie, finding a way to explain it to her. Before, he wasn't sure if Tammie knew about the Rangers, but now he was positive that she didn't.

"Just that, this isn't the first time monsters have appeared out of nowhere." With that, Adam quickly entered the kitchen, avoiding further questions.

Tammie let his answer sink in and headed towards the beam. _"Maybe Angel Grove isn't as boring after all…"_

* * *

Saturday afternoon, everything seemed normal again in Angel Grove. Tammie was glad too, or else, Tommy wouldn't have let her go out again with Damon.

"I'm meeting Damon at the Juice Bar," she told her dad before she headed out the door.

Tommy nodded and returned to his conversation with his friends.

"So, what are gonna do?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do if those monsters return? We all don't have the ability to morph anymore."

It was true. After defeating Lord Silas and losing Kimberly, the old Rangers gave up all their morphers to the new Rangers.

"We'll just have to fight them without the Ranger powers," Jason declared, assuming the leader position.

"He's right," Tommy agreed. "They didn't really fight back last time. We just have to keep them off until the civilians are safe."

"But how's that going to let us know what we're up against?" asked Aisha. "We don't even know who's really behind this."

"We'll just have to go with the flow."

"_**The monsters have appeared again!"**_

The former Rangers quickly stood up and focused their attention to the TV.

"_**The same monster who appeared two nights ago, are now making their presence known in Angel Grove Park."**_

"Let's go!" cried Jason. The ex-Rangers all ran out the door. "It'll be faster if we just go straight there!"

It was a good thing that the park was only a few blocks away. Once they arrived there, the began to ran towards the monsters.

"These seem more aggressive!" called Rocky.

"Just fight them!"

Jason began to attack two of the monsters near him. Soon, two more monsters ganged up on Jason.

"Need a hand?" asked Adam as he joined beside Jason.

The ex-Rangers were doing their best to get the monsters to withdraw, but without their powers they were getting their ass kicked.

* * *

"Alex! Something's going down at Angel Grove Park!"

"Those monsters are back!"

The man looked at the big screen that was mounted the wall. He turned to the two boys behind him. "Go, it is time for you to begin your destiny."

The two boys nodded. And in a flash of light, they were teleported to the park.

The ex-Rangers, who were together, surrounded by the monsters, turned in surprise, as two ninjas appeared out of no where and began fighting the monsters.

"Those look like our old ninjetti uniforms!" Adam said.

"I thought you said there weren't anymore rangers," Tommy said to Jason.

"Well, I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly one of the ninjas, who was dressed in white, flipped in front of the group.

"Thanks for the help," he told them. "But we can take it from here. Just make sure that these innocent people get out of here safely." The white ninja then began to charged the monsters. The ex-Rangers only watched as the monsters headed towards their new target.

Jason nodded to his friends and all of them split up to help the innocent bystanders.

* * *

Tammie let out an exasperated sigh and stood. It was already five thirty and Damon hadn't shown up. She began to walk out of the Juice Bar. Suddenly flashes of white light appeared, showing the monsters that everyone was talking about.

"Oh God!" Tammie cried. "Let go!"

Tammie kicked one of the monsters in the chest and elbowed another one in the face. She continued trying to fight them, but knew that she couldn't take them all on. Tammie dropped to her knees as one of the monsters hit her on her back. She prepared herself for the pain, but never felt it. She looked up and saw that she wasn't in front of the Juice Bar anymore, instead, she was in a room filled with machines. _"Why does this seem familiar?"_

"Tammie!" a man cried.

"Wha-who are you?"

"I am Alex, Damon's father," he explained quickly. "We don't have time, Damon and Carl need your help."

"Huh?"

Tammie looked over to the big screen on the wall. She saw two figures dressed in ninja suits fighting against the monster.

"That's Damon and Carl?"

"Yes, they are the destined ones that the message was talking about."

"Okay, but why do you need my help?"

"Because it seems that you are one of the destined ones as well."

"What? How?"

"There is no time to answer that now!" he said. "Are you willing to help your friends?"

Tammie looked back to the screen and saw that Damon and Carl were surrounded by the monsters.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"I promise to explain later," Alex said. He handed her a small gold coin. Tammie turned it over in her hand. "Hold it out and say these words: 'Red Dragon Spirit Force!'"

Tammie did as the man told her. "Red Dragon Spirit Force!" Tammie felt a wave of energy burst through her body. She looked down and saw that she wore a red ninja costume which was similar to Damon's and Carl's.

"Now, go and fulfill your destiny!" Tammie felt herself teleport and landed outside the circle of monsters. She flipped over the monsters and landed in front of the surprised Damon and Carl. She immediately began to fight the monsters. The two ninjas regained their energy, just watching the red ninja. They joined in the fight and managed to take down five more of the monsters.

Suddenly, a burst of black smoke appeared. Once the smoked cleared, and figure dressed in black armor and a black cloak appeared. His eyes were red and his skin was scaly like a snake. A snake like tongue flicked in and out of his mouth.

"We don't have time for this!" he bellowed to his minions. "We have what we needed! You put up a good fight! Expect my return!"

The white ninja stood between the black and the red. "We'll be ready for you!" cried Damon's voice. The former Rangers cautiously walked back towards the ninjas.

"Who is that?" asked Adam.

"That doesn't look like anyone we've fought before," Aisha said in a low voice.

The snake-like figure stretched out his hands and black electricity shot out over to his minions. Then the monsters, including the master, disappeared. The three ninjas looked at one another and gave each other high fives.

"Hey!" called Tommy, as he began to jog towards them. "Who are you guys?"

"The destined ones who have the power, just like the message foretold," replied the white ninja. The rest of the Rangers began walking towards them, but the three ninjas disappeared as the familiar colored beams took them away.

"So, I'm guessing, the message wasn't talking about the Power Rangers?" Rocky asked.

"No," Tommy said. "I think those were Power Rangers. Their uniforms look just like the ninjetti ones that we used to have."

"But they had dragons on the symbols on their chest," Adam said. "We had our own animals on them."

"Come on, let's talk about this somewhere else," Jason said. The perplexed rangers all began to walk back to Tommy's house.

* * *

"Well done!" Alex said.

The three pulled down their hood and ninja mask.

"Tammie?" Damon and Carl cried together, when they saw their friend reveal her face.

She only smiled at them.

"She's one of us too?" asked Carl.

"Yes and no. She has the power and spirit of a Ranger-"

"A what?" asked Tammie.

"I think you should start from the beginning again," Damon said, taking a seat at the table.

Tammie followed the guys to the table, preparing herself for what she was about to hear.

* * *

**AN:** Short chapter! I think I got kinda lazy on the fight scene. But I'm just eager to write the next chapter in hopes to clarify certain things. 


	7. Chapter 6

Tammie looked down the table at Alex, who seemed to be deep in thought. Then she looked at Damon and Carl, both were focused on Alex, waiting for him to begin explaining.

Tammie didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't wait to know what was going on.

"So…what's the deal with this whole…'destiny' thing?" she asked, not knowing how else to put it.

Alex looked into her eyes, as if trying to read her soul. Tammie wanted to avoid his gaze, but his piercing blue eyes seemed to control her eyes.

"I recognize the spirit and power that you possess inside. Although it baffles me on how and why you have it."

Tammie didn't know how to react. But Alex continued on anyway. "There are other planets that exist in this universe besides the ones you learn about in school. And this part may surprise you, but Damon, Carl, and I come from those planets."

"What?" Tammie asked, her jaw dropping.

"That's what we said," Carl replied.

"Why are you all here then?"

Alex nodded his head. "Ten years ago, my planet of Eltar was attacked by one of the most powerful evil emperors, Lord Silas. And six years prior to that attack, he was almost defeated by a team of Rangers that came from here, from Earth. Of course, that near defeat only added to his hatred towards the Rangers and any forces that went against him. He attacked Eltar first, because that was where the Ranger powers originated from."

"And he thought that he could take over Eltar and make off with some powers of his own," Tammie guessed.

Alex nodded his head once again. "But he did not succeed. He was still weak from his battle with the Rangers and the king of Eltar was able to get him to withdraw from the battle. However, Lord Silas vowed revenge on Eltar. Surprise attacks became frequent and the king made the decision to send me to earth, along with his sons." Alex glanced at Damon. "Damon is one of the princes of Eltar."

"And Carl is the other one?"

"No, I'm prince of another planet," he said cheerfully. "I am prince of A-atas…no, wait. Asterisk, no, that's not it…" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Carl is prince of the planet Ataris. Lord Silas tried to take down our ship, and we were forced to land in the planet of Ataris. The king of Ataris knew that by helping us, he would be endangering his own planet. But he was a good man, and helped repair our ship. And in exchange, I took Carl, his only heir with us to Earth. But, we also lost Damon's younger brother, Prince Evan."

Alex let a few moments of silence pass by before speaking again.

"Lord Silas soon grew tiresome of the wars. He was still too weak. So he finally pulled out of the war, but before he did so, he claimed that he will rise again, stronger than ever."

"And now he's back," Damon said.

"Why now?"

"I believe that he has been resting up over the years…but it is still far too early to see what he has planned."

Then he stood up. "But now, you three have been called upon to help fight off this unnecessary evil that has returned. You are the three destined ones. You have the power inside you to help fend off the evil. Although this is your destiny, it is still your decision whether or not to accept it."

The three teens looked at each other. Damon stood up. "I'll accept," he said. Carl also stood up and accepted. All three of the guys all turned to Tammie. She stared up at them, but Alex could see the doubt and fear in her eyes.

"Anything the matter?"

"It's just that…I mean, I understand why Damon and Carl are destined for this. It's because they are princes of other planets. But for me, I'm just…me… Why was I chosen?"

Alex stood up and walked over to Tammie. "That is one of the things that I have no answer to. Maybe this is the opportunity you need to explore that part of your life. Maybe you're an heir of another planet which I do not know of. After all, I only know about Damon and Carl because I was the one who brought them here."

Tammie accepted this answer. She stood up, "I accept."

Alex smiled. "You three are now, the new Power Ranger Ninjettis. Your identity of a ninjetti must remain a secret."

The three teenagers nodded.

"Whenever you need to morph, just call to the Dragon spirit like you did earlier," their new mentor instructed. With that, Alex dismissed his 'students' and left the lab.

"Wow," Tammie said, the first to speak up.

"Yeah, wow," Damon agreed. Suddenly Tammie's cell phone rang.

"Hi dad," she said. "Um…I'm on my date with Damon, remember?"

Damon froze when he remembered about their date.

"Yeah, he's dropping me off now. Okay, bye daddy."

"Tammie, I'm sor-" Damon began as soon as she got off the phone.

"It's okay Damon," she said, giving him a smile. "You had to princely matters to attend to."

Damon laughed.

"Come on, I'll drop you guys off."

"Why can't we just teleport?" asked Carl. "That was tight! We can save some serious money on gas!"

"Carl, come on," Tammie said. "We don't even know how to use these machines yet."

Carl finally gave in.

………………….

Once Tammie got home, Tommy and the other ex Rangers all hurried towards her, asking if she was alright. Tammie, who was bursting with excitement, told them that she was fine. _"I'm a Power Ranger!" _she told them mentally.

As soon as they heard her bedroom door close, the ex Rangers all began to discuss the day's events.

"So, there's a new Ranger team, but how did they get their powers?" asked Jason.

"Ninjor," Rocky said, pleased with his answer.

"But when we got our ninjetti powers," Aisha began. "Our animals reflected our spirits. But all of the ninjas' symbols were dragons."

"Maybe, they were just random ninjas?" suggested Rocky.

"How do you explain them teleporting?"

"Man, this is crazy! Did you notice that they didn't have a girl?" Everyone looked at Rocky. "What? I'm just saying! They don't have a girl this time!"

Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess we just sit back and let them carry on with their missions," the yellow ranger said. "Can you guys handle being on the sidelines?"

The look on their faces showed that they couldn't.

"You know," Adam spoke. "It felt pretty good going back into action. Even though we were getting our asses kicked!"

The rest of the rangers had to agree. They missed fighting against the bad guys.

……

That Monday, the whole school was buzzing with the talk about the three new Power Rangers. Damon and Carl walked down the hall, each with a small smile on their lips.

"This is so cool!" Carl exclaimed quietly. "Last weekend was the best! I found out that I was a prince and I became a superhero!"

Damon laughed. "Alright, calm down man. Alex said he have to keep it a secret."

"I know," Carl replied.

"I wonder who they are," a girl said to her friend as they passed the two guys.

"I know! They must be some major hotties!"

"Did you hear that? They think we're hotties!"

Damon only shook his head at his friend's hyped mood.

"Hey, princes," Tammie's voice called out. She stopped in front of them and did a curtsy.

"Hey yourself, Mulan," Damon teased back.

"Isn't this awesome? We're the talk of the whole school!"

"No," Tammie said. "The Rangers are the talk of the whole school."

"Whatever," Carl said. "This is so cool though!"

"Alright, alright," Damon said. "This is pretty cool, but we gotta keep it to ourselves."

His other two friends nodded.

"Alex said to meet at the lab after school. He said he wants to teach us new styles of fighting and he has new things to give us."

"Oh yeah! I hope it'll be weapons. I could use some cool laser guns or something."

Tammie only rolled her eyes. "Okay, we have the last class together anyway."

The three friends ran to their first class as the bell rang.

…………………………………..

The three new Rangers sat in their last class, history, watching the clock. They were the first to jump up and head out of the classroom once the bell rang. They piled into Damon's car and headed to Damon's house.

"Alex!" Damon called as they entered the house. "We're here."

Alex emerged from the stairs that led down to the lab.

"I didn't expect you three be here so early," he said with a smile.

"What can we say? We're excited," Tammie said.

"Yeah, so do you have new weapons for us?"

Alex only motioned for them to follow him into the lab.

He led them over to the table. He picked up something and held it up to show them.

"This is a chip which I want you to insert into all of your cell phones." He handed each of them a chip.

"This chip will allow me to contact you via your cell phone."

"Can't you just call us normally?" asked Tammie.

"Yes, but with the chip, I will still be able to contact each of you even if your cell phone is turned off. And if you permit me to tamper with it, then you'll be able to teleport with is as well."

The three teenagers took out their phones and handed it to Alex. Then, he proceeded to explain the machines that were in the lab.

"I don't expect you all to remember all the buttons. That's why the fighting is left to you and the research to me. Now, I want you to practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes, through that door is a simulation room. I have managed to study the actions and movements of the monsters that you were up against. And I duplicated into a simulation which you can fight."

"Did you happen to whip one up of the boss?" asked Damon.

"Unfortunately, no. But for now, you should just practice with what we have."

Damon nodded and turned to his other team mates. "Ready?"

Carl nodded excitedly and Tammie smiled.

"White Dragon Spirit Force!"

"Black Dragon Spirit Force!"

"Red Dragon Spirit Force!"

The three Rangers proceeded into the simulation room, while Alex watched. The Rangers came back out ten minutes later. They demorphed and collapsed on the ground.

"Man, that was hard!"

"I know," Tammie said.

"Don't worry, as you fight more and more, you'll get used to it," Alex assured them. "Now, get back in there. I'm going to double the number of monsters."

The three rangers obeyed and came out again fifteen minutes later.

"Do you have any other monsters?" asked Carl. "I'm kinda getting tired of seeing those red slits of eyes."

Alex chuckled. "Do you want a challenge?"

The three nodded their heads. Alex's entire body began to glow a light blue. Once it stopped, Alex stood in front of them dressed in a blue uniform similar to theirs.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Damon looked at Carl and then at Tammie. Then he flipped up and kicked, but missed. The red and black ninjetti ranger got up and began to attack Alex. Fifteen minutes later, the teens were collapsed around him, catching their breaths. Alex stood, looking down on them, with a smirk.

"I think that is enough for today," Alex said.

"No, not yet," Damon said, determined to take Alex down.

"It is getting late and I'm sure that you three have homework to do."

"Yeah, my dad is probably looking for me," Tammie said, getting up and demorphing.

"And I got a math test tomorrow," Carl added, doing the same.

"Fine," Damon said.

"Can we teleport outta here?" asked Carl eagerly.

Alex nodded. He gave them their cell phones.

"I have added a button on the side which you can push. It will teleport you anywhere you please, just as long as the coordinates are programmed in. I already took the liberty to program coordinates for some places around Angel Grove, including your homes. To teleport, just think of where you want to go and press the button."

"Simple enough," Tammie said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She closed her eyes and pushed the button on her cell phone. They watched as Tammie disappeared into a beam of red light.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room. She walked to her door just as her dad opened it.

Tommy looked at her in surprise.

"When did you get home?"

"I've been home," Tammie said quickly. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Jason's taking over my class. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm a gymnast. We have quick, quiet feet," Tammie laughed nervously. Tommy looked at his daughter.

"Well, I'm about to make dinner," he said.

"Uh, no offense, but maybe I should make dinner," she said making her way past him. Tommy only shook his head in amusement.

……………………………

For the remainder of the week, the teenagers met at the lab, working on their fighting skills. After the fourth day, the three teens finally were able to pin Alex down.

"See, teamwork does help at times," Alex gasped. The three teens got up and exchanged high fives. "Let's go for round two."

"Oh what the…" Carl said as a blue sword appeared in Alex's hands.

"That's not fair!" Tammie protested.

"Where are our weapons?" asked Damon.

Alex held out his left hand and three beams of blue light fell in front of the rangers.

"Tammie, you have the Red Dragon Bo Staff." Tammie reached out and grabbed the thick, long wooden staff. It was red and had a gold dragon engraved on it.

"Carl, you have the Black Dragon Nunchucks." Carl took the black nunchucks with the gold dragon on it.

"And Damon, you get the White Dragon Blade." Damon took his weapon. It was a sword that was similar to Alex, but his blade was silver with a dragon engraved on it.

"Each of your weapons hold a special power."

"How do we use it?"

"These weapons are linked to your fighting spirits. It will only perform the power when you reached the max of your own power."

Alex drew up his sword again. "Ready?"

Damon was the first to attack with his blade. The two swords met blade to blade. Alex kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying. Tammie performed a flip and the end of her Bo Staff met Alex's chest. He stumbled back. Tammie placed one end of her staff on the ground and swung herself around, kicking him and making him fall back. Carl advanced to Alex, swinging his nunchucks. Alex looked hesitant, not knowing how to attack Carl without getting hit with the nunchucks. Finally Alex grabbed onto one of the nunchucks and flipped Carl over.

Their fighting continued until the clock showed that it was six o'clock. Alex changed back to his normal clothing.

"It's been quiet this week," he said. "But I want you three to continue being alert."

The three nodded. Tammie and Carl then teleported back home.

…………………………………….

Tammie, Damon, and Carl continued to meet at the lab after school and even on the weekends. They quickly learned to use their weapons and strengthen their powers.

They were so focused on being ready for their next attack that Tammie didn't notice that her birthday was coming up.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Alex convinced the Rangers to take a break. All three walked over to the Juice Bar, grateful for the fresh air.

"Hey, haven't seen you three around in a while," Adam said.

"I know, we've been busy with homework," Carl said.

"We expect to get straight A's this quarter," Damon added.

Adam smiled and turned to Tammie. "Tammie, can you do me a favor and clean up that table over there?" Adam pointed to the furthest table from the bar."

"Sure," she replied getting up.

Once she was out of earshot, Adam motioned for the two boys to lean in closer.

"Tammie's birthday is this Friday," Adam told them.

"Really?" Adam clamped his hand over Carl's mouth.

"Shh! Tommy is planning a surprise party for her. It's a good thing she's been busy so it makes it easier for us."

Adam let go of Carl.

"Do you need help with anything?" asked Damon.

"We have everything so far. It's going to be held here. We just need to make sure Tammie stays away from here while we decorate and set up. We just need you two to invite other friends of Tammie's. And-" Adam glanced up, seeing Tammie headed their way and began wiping the counter

She joined her two friends. "You know, I haven't been practicing my gymnastics in a while."

"You should go practice," Carl said eagerly.

"Maybe I should," she said, not noticing Carl's eager tone to get rid of her. She hopped off the stool and made her way to the beam.

"Okay, like I was saying," Adam said. He began to fill the two boys in on the details.

…………………………..

The week flew by with no other monster attacks. The new Rangers kept themselves busy again by practicing, while the old Rangers were making sure plans went smoothly for Tammie's party.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey, Tammie," Damon greeted as walked towards her.

"Hi," she responded, stifling a yawn.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noting her appearance. She had small dark circles under her eyes and her slow actions showed that she was tired.

"I'm fine, just tired. I guess all this practicing is just," Tammie brought her hand up to her mouth to cover her yawn, "making me tired."

Damon gave her a smile. "Why don't you take a break? I'm sure Alex won't mind."

"No, it's fine. I really need to work more with my Bo Staff."

"No," Damon said firmly. "As your leader, I think you should take the day off."

Tammie gave Damon a look, knowing that she didn't have a chance at changing his mind. Damon had to laugh at Tammie's cute expression.

"And," he continued, smiling. "I also think that I should take this opportunity to ask you out to dinner tonight, after you have a nice, long nap."

Tammie had to smile.

"Okay, but don't you think we should keep our relationship strictly business?" she joked. "I mean, wouldn't me dating the leader who is also the prince of Eltar cause some problems?"

Damon turned and leaned in closer to Tammie.

"I think we can work something out," he said softly, with a smile.

Suddenly the bell rang, making the two jump apart.

"I'll see you later," Tammie said with a smile.

Damon gave a disappointed smile then cursed the bell.

……………………………………….

Damon turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He made his way over to the passenger's side and helped Tammie out.

"Thanks for the ride home," she said.

"No problem," he replied. "So, I'll pick you up around six, is that okay?"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Great, I'll see you later," he said. Tammie stepped towards him and gave him a hug. Damon smiled and hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

"Bye," Tammie said before walking into her house. Damon waved and got in his car.

The phone began ringing just as Tammie walked in. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello, Oliver residence, this is Tammie speaking," she answered.

"Hello, Tammie," a man's voice said.

"Hi, who's this?"

"This is Billy Cranston, I am a friend of your father's," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cranston, but my dad isn't here."

"Do you know where I may be able to contact him?"

"He's most likely working at the dojo right now."

"Ah, yes, I do recall Jason telling me something about a new dojo. Well, thank you very much Tammie."

"You're welcome," she replied before hanging up. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Aisha's number.

"Hello?" answered Aisha after the third ring.

"Hey, Aisha, it's Tammie."

"Hi, Tammie! What's up?" she asked, knowing the answer already. It was all part of the plan.

"Um, Damon is taking me out to dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you can help me out with something to wear?"

"Of course, your Aunty Aisha is always here!"

Tammie giggled. "Okay, great. He's going to pick me up at six, so can you come around five? I'm planning on taking a nap first."

"Sure, no problem." The two said their good byes and hung up. Tammie went to her room and let herself fall on her bed and into a nice, long nap.

………………………………………………

"That was Tammie," Aisha said out loud before resuming her work on the banner. Everyone was busy decorating the Juice Bar.

Adam and Carl were in the kitchen cooking the food. Jason was in charge of the balloons and Rocky was at the dojo teaching his last class. That left Tommy and Damon working together with the streamers.

"So," Tommy began. "How are you and Tammie?"

"We're good," Damon replied, trying to remain collected.

"I've noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, we get together to study."

"That's a whole lot of studying," Tommy said, knowing that Damon was hiding something. He continued to talk but was interrupted by Rocky's noisy entrance.

"Look who I found walking around," he cried, walking in followed by a man with dark blonde hair.

"Billy!" Aisha cried. Adam and Carl stepped out of the kitchen to see what the screaming was all about. Adam smiled and went to shake his long time friend.

Damon and Carl looked at each other and shrugged.

"And who are these two young men?" he asked.

"That's Damon and Carl, friends of Tammie's," Tommy said. The two boys went over to shake his hand.

"This is Billy Cranston," Tommy said. "We used to go to school together."

"We haven't seen you in such a long time!" exclaimed Aisha.

"I know, ever since you left for Aq-"

"Arkansas," interrupted Jason. "How's Arkansas been treating you?"

The group chatted for about five minutes.

"Well, I should get going to your house Tommy. Tammie wanted me there by five."

"Alright."

"I'll swing by to pick her up at six," Damon said.

"I hope you're not planning on picking her up wearing that," Aisha said, looking at Damon's current outfit.

"Maybe I should go change too," he said.

"I think we all should get changed," Adam suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Rocky and I can stay here," Billy said, "since we're already changed."

"Okay, can you two make sure everything is in place?"

The two men nodded.

Everyone split up to go to their houses to change.

………………………………………………………………………

Tammie woke up just as Aisha walked inside her room.

"Get up and shower," Aisha ordered. "I have the perfect outfit for you."

Tammie did as she was told. Seeing the time, she made a new record for her shower time, ten minutes.

Aisha sat her down in a chair and began to blow dry her hair. Once it was dry, Aisha began to curl it and put it up in a bun.

"It's already 6:50," Aisha said. "Here, go try this dress on."

Tammie took the hanger in with her to the bathroom. She took off the long plastic and gasped when she saw the dress.

"Oh, here are the shoes," Aisha said opening the door and handing her the shoe box.

"Isn't this-"

"Come on, girl! Hurry up so I can see."

Tammie put on the dress and the shoes. She slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"You look wonderful!" cried Aisha. "That looks better than I imagined on you!"

"Isn't this a bit much?" asked Tammie making her way over to the full length mirror. "He's only taking me out to dinner. I think this is too formal for that."

"Nonsense," Aisha said. "I'm sure he was planning on taking you a nice restaurant anyway."

Tammie gave Aisha an uncertain look. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress did look nice on her. It was a spaghetti strap dress which had an uneven hem at the bottom. It was pale pink and had accents of glitter on its bodice and hem. Her long dark locks were piled up into a lose bun filled with curls.

She reached up and undid the bun.

"That does look better," Aisha agreed as Tammie let her beautiful curly locks flow over her shoulders.

The door bell rang at exactly six o'clock.

"That must be him," Aisha said.

"I need a sweater or shawl over this."

"No you don't. Come on, let's not keep your prince waiting."

Tammie laughed at Aisha's comment.

Damon turned around as he heard the front door unlock. He caught his breath as he took in Tammie's appearance.

"I-is this too much?" she asked. "I can go change into something more casual."

"No," he said quickly. "It's fine. You look beautiful."

"You two better get a move on," Aisha said, jerking her head. "The restaurant might be waiting."

Damon nodded, catching onto her message. He offered Tammie his arm which she accepted. Tammie looked at Damon's outfit. He was wearing all white. White jeans and a white shirt under a white polo.

Damon pulled out of her driveway. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

"The Juice Bar?" asked Tammie as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Just wait," he said as he opened her door. He took her hand and led her towards the entrance. Before opening the door, he told her to close her eyes.

Tammie did as he asked.

"No peeking." Damon continued to hold both her eyes and led her inside the Juice Bar. "Okay, open your eyes."

Tammie opened her eyes and found that she was in a dimly lit Juice Bar. She turned around. The lights suddenly brightened and everyone jumped out of their hiding places and cried, "Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday!" was heard around the room.

"Oh my God!" she cried. Tommy made his way towards his daughter and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

"Thank you, dad!" The two shared a long embrace. Tammie looked around and saw several familiar faces. And she noticed that everyone was clothed in semi-formal clothing.

"Come on, I want you to meet some people," Tommy said. He led her over to an Asian woman conversing with Jason.

"Tammie, this is Trini Kwan."

"Nice to meet you Tammie," Trini said, giving her a hug. "You look just like your mother. She was such a close friend of mine."

Tammie only smiled. Tommy continued to introduce her with the other ex Rangers: Billy, Kat, and Zack.

After eating, everyone began to hit the dance floor.

"May I have the first dance with my princess?" Tommy asked Tammie. Tammie rolled her eyes but accepted.

"Seventeen years old huh? You're not my little girl anymore."

Tammie smiled at her dad. She noticed sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry daddy, despite what I said before, I'll still need you from time to time."

Tommy nodded, then looked over at Damon who was watching them. He began to lead her towards Damon.

"I think someone else wants to dance with you," he said. Tammie looked and saw Damon approaching. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before breaking off and walking over to Damon.

"Is the prince of Eltar worthy to dance with a beautiful human such as you?"

Tammie laughed and nodded. "This is great," Tammie said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"Yeah, this Ranger business isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"I know."

Damon stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry that we haven't had any chance to be alone."

Tammie gave a smile. "It's okay. I just hope that this whole saving the world thing won't get in the way of what we have."

"It's going to take more than that to make me stay away from you." Damon leaned in to kiss her, but stopped.

"Will your dad kill me if he sees me kiss you?" he asked.

"Probably," Tammie joked.

"I'll take my chances then." Tammie closed her eyes as she felt Damon's lips brush against hers, but screams from around them made them pull apart. Tammie opened her eyes and saw that everyone was scrambling for the exit.

A menacing laugh sounded from the other side of the room. There stood a monster with blue skin and red eyes. He was decked out in a black armor. Figures in black with rocky looking faces appeared and began to attack. Tommy and the other ex Rangers sprang into action and began to fight their known opponents.

Tammie, Damon, and Carl ran towards them as well, but was stopped by Rocky.

"No, you three go! It isn't safe here for you."

The three slowly backed away.

"We gotta do something!" cried Carl.

"Ah!" screamed Tammie as the black armored, blue skinned monster grabbed her.

"I got you!" he cried.

"Oh no you don't!" Damon charged at the monster and kicked him, causing him to let go of Tammie. Tommy ran towards them.

"Damon, you and Carl take Tammie and get out of here."

Damon nodded and the three teenagers headed out the exit.

"Let's do it," Damon said to them. The three looked to make sure no one was around to see and then morphed.

The three Rangers flipped their way into the room.

"What-Who are those?" asked Kat.

"New Rangers?" exclaimed the blue monster. "I thought there weren't any more!"

"You were misinformed," exclaimed Carl, taking off into spinning kick towards his new enemy.

"Who are you three?" asked Rocky. The red ninja had just saved him from four of the monsters.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about getting my butt out of her," the red ninja replied.

"You're a girl?" asked Rocky.

The red ninja gave a small salute and launched into a series of back flips.

The white ninja helped Tommy up.

"You again?" asked Damon behind his ninjetti mask. "You and your friends have a habit of being at the wrong place on the wrong time."

"It's our business too," Tommy said. Damon didn't know what he meant by that but he shook it off and went back to the blue skinned monster.

"Ah, three new Rangers!" exclaimed the monster. "Fresh meat!"

He pulled out his sword.

"Red Dragon Bo Staff!"

"Black Dragon Nunchucks!"

"White Dragon Blade!"

The three ninjas did a fighting stance in front of their opponent. The ex Rangers all hung at the back watching, wanting to find out who they were.

They watched as the ninjas advanced towards the enemy.

"Isn't that Goldar?" asked Zack.

"Affrimative," replied Billy.

The original Rangers looked at the new Goldar who was now clad in black armor rather than gold.

"Argh!" growled the Goldar. "Enough of this. I didn't come here to deal with you!"

"Why are you were then?" asked the white Ninja.

"I was sent to collect a certain someone for my master."

"And that would be?" asked the red ninja. Tammie had a feeling that it was her, since he had grabbed her earlier.

Goldar only growled before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

The three ninjas looked at one another. Then they turned around, realizing that they had an audience.

"Nice seeing you all again," the white ninja said.

"But I think next time, it would be wiser for all of you _not_ to fight," the red ninja added.

"Yeah, it is our job to protect everyone from the forces of evil. You all just get in the way," cried the black ninja.

With that they all saluted and were gone in their own colored beam of light.

"Since when were Rangers that rude?" asked Aisha.

"But they are right," Trini started. "It is their jobs now, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Who are they though?" asked Jason. "That's what's bugging me. Shouldn't we, as former Rangers, at least have a clue of who they are?"

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"Why is Goldar back?" asked Zack.

"He said he was only sent to kidnap someone."

"Who do you-" Rocky began to ask.

"Tammie!" Tommy exclaimed as be raced out of the Juice Bar. Everyone followed suit. Tommy jumped in his car and sped to his house, with his other friends following.

………………………..

The three rangers teleported themselves to Tammie's house.

"What was that about?" asked Carl.

"Were they after me?" Tammie asked.

"It seemed like it-"

They heard tires screeching in the drive way and a car door slam.

"My dad!" The three teens immediately demorphed.

"Tammie!" Tommy shouted.

"Daddy I'm here!"

Tommy rushed to hug his daughter. The rest of the other adults arrived.

"Are you guys okay?" Jason asked. The two guys nodded their heads.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine," Tammie assured him.

Everyone found a place to sit in the small living room.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"That monster was unexpected," Adam said. "I'm sorry about your party."

"It's alright," Tammie said, sitting next to Damon. "What was that thing?"

She seemed to be talking more to Damon and Carl rather than the others.

"I don't know," Carl said. "Maybe-"

He stopped aware that there were others in the room.

"What was he doing back here?" asked Zack. Trini elbowed him and nodded to the three teens.

The two groups sat in uncomfortable silence, wanting to talk about the monster but not in front of the others.

Jason, who remained quiet the whole, was replaying the scene in his head. He shook out his thoughts and looked at the three teens sitting on the couch. They were whispering with one another. Something in the back of his mind tugged at him. But he couldn't figure out what.

"We should go," Damon said, standing. Tammie walked the two boys towards the door.

Tammie nodded.

"Bye, Tammie," cried Carl.

"Bye, Carl."

Carl waited for Damon, but realized that they wanted alone time.

"Okay, I guess I'll wait out on the driveway."

Damon turned to face Tammie. "Happy birthday," he said. He presented her with a long velvet box.

Tammie took it and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver bracelet. Damon clasped it onto her.

"You know, this is a bit much," Tammie told Damon. He only smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have a feeling that Alex is going to want to talk to us about this tomorrow."

Tammie nodded. Damon leaned in and completed their first kiss, which was interrupted earlier.

Tammie closed the door with a smile on her face. She felt herself float up the stairs and into her room. She dressed in her pajamas and curled up in her bed, ready to dream about Damon.

………………………………

The following day, Tammie teleported over to Alex's lab.

"Hi Alex," she called to the man who was tapping away on the computer keyboard.

"Good afternoon, Tammie," he replied, before standing up. "Damon and Carl will be here any moment."

A few minutes later Damon and Carl appeared.

"Let's get this meeting start," Carl said. "I have a date tonight."

They all made their way to the table.

"I have found out the identity of the monsters from last night. The blue skinned monster is Goldar, a henchman of the evil Empress Rita and Lord Zedd. And the monsters that came with him are called Putties."

"Putties? That's a cute name," Tammie said sarcastically.

Alex continued on. "At least this is a start. If Goldar is present then it is only certain that Rita and her husband Lord Zedd are present. Lord Zedd's staff is the one that powers the Putties."

"So Rita and Zedd are his bosses?" asked Damon. "He mentioned that his boss wanted him to collect someone and we think that it's Tammie."

Alex looked at Tammie. "Hmm…"

"Why me?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll only find out in a matter of time."


	9. Chapter 8

The following week, the three rangers continued to fight against the putties. All their time fighting was eating into their homework time. The three usually stayed up late finishing their homework.

"You know, I always wondered whether or not superheroes ever got a day off," Carl said during their lunch.

"I don't know how the other Rangers pulled it off," Tammie yawned.

Damon ignored his friends' comments and looked at his chemistry book. He was cramming for a test next period.

"My dad is starting to question where we always go and why I always seem tired and sore when I get home."

"What'd you tell him?" asked Carl.

"That I'm busy with my gymnastics and karate."

"Did he buy it?"

"He asked where I've been practicing since Adam told him that I haven't been at the Juice Bar in a while." Tammie sighed, which caught Damon's attention. "I can't stand lying to my dad like that. I've always been so honest with him."

Damon set his book down. "Don't worry, maybe Alex will decide to let you tell your dad."

Tammie gave him a look which showed that she doubted him.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Good luck on your test," Tammie told Damon, kissing him on the cheek before heading to her class.

"What?" Damon asked Carl who was smiling at him.

"So are you two an official item now?" asked Carl.

"No," Damon said. He had been thinking about asking her to be his girlfriend for a while. But between the monster attacks, school, and homework, he never found the time.

"When are you gonna ask?"

"I don't know," Damon said. "I never find a good time too. This whole Ranger business is getting in the way."

"Oh," was Carl's only response.

"Do you still think it's a good idea for me to ask her? We barely have time to spend alone together."

"Hey!" cried Carl. "I'm still dating Melissa even though I'm always running off on her and she doesn't know about me being a Ranger. I still try everything to spend as much time with her. You shouldn't have any excuses since Tammie is a Ranger too."

"Man, I wonder how the Rangers before us managed their time."

……………………………

That afternoon, Damon finally got a chance to spend some alone time with Tammie. They went over to the Juice Bar after school to work on their homework together.

"Break time," Tammie declared, stretching. "I'm going over to the beam."

Damon nodded and stayed in his chair, watching her.

"Hey, Damon!" cried Zack as he entered the Juice Bar with Trini, Rocky, Billy, and Aisha.

"What's up guys?" Damon said.

"Just here to work out," Trini said. "What are you doing here?"

Damon nodded over to Tammie. "We're just doing some work, but she wanted a break to work on her gymnastics."

"Rocky told me that you won the karate competition," Zack began. "Care to spar?"

Damon looked up at Zack. "Sure, why not."

Tammie watched from the beam as Damon headed towards the mat with Zack. She continued on with her routine. After a while, she dismounted and headed over to Damon.

"Wanna spar?" she asked him. He began to laugh but stopped, remembering how upset she got when he laughed at her the first time around.

"You think you're up for it?"

"Damon, I've fought Chris, Carl, Jason, and those Putties. I think I can handle you."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Damon asked, pretending to get hurt.

"No, I'm just saying that you aren't as hot as you think you are," Tammie replied with a wink.

Damon's heart just filled with all the feelings he held for her. He realized how much he really liked Tammie. _"You gotta ask her soon!"_ he told himself. _"Later, do it later!" _Damon followed his almost girlfriend towards the center of the mat.

"That should be interesting," Billy said, watching to two from the bar. Adam, Aisha, Zack, Rocky, and Trini all looked up and watched.

"I'll go easy on you," Damon told her. "I don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Tammie stuck her tongue out at Damon. "I never knew you to be so cocky." She swung a punch at him which he blocked. "It's kinda a turn off."

"What can I say?" he said, blocking another punch from her. "I take pride in my fighting skills."

He pulled her towards him and tripped her down. She was on her back looking up at him. She gave him a smile and flipped herself up.

"That was too easy," Damon said.

The two began to circle around the match.

"You're a pussy," she told him. "Why do I always have to attack first?"

Damon shrugged. Then he jumped and did a spinning kick. Tammie tumbled under him. Once Damon touched the ground he turned around to face his opponent. Tammie quickly kicked his face sideways and threw punches to his chest. She grabbed his arm and flipped down on the mat.

"Wow," Rocky said. "She's really getting good. She's gotten quicker."

Tammie held out her hand to help Damon out. He grabbed it and pulled her towards him. Then he put his foot on her stomach and flipped her over.

"Cheap move!" Tammie cried. The two got up and continued to spar.

Meanwhile at the bar, the ex rangers watched as their god daughter sparred.

"She's amazing!" exclaimed Trini.

"She really does take after Tommy and his karate."

"_Her moves look familiar,"_ Rocky thought. _"Stupid! Maybe it's because you've seen her fight before and this is the first time in three months you've seen her spar again."_

Rocky shook his head. "Well, I gotta get going. I got a class starting."

The ex rangers nodded and waved their goodbye.

The two teens collapsed side by side on the mats.

"What do you say? A tie?" asked Damon.

"For now, I'll beat you another time."

The two waited a while to catch their breaths. Tammie's stomach began to growl.

"Want to go somewhere and eat?"

Tammie nodded. "Why not here?"

"I was thinking of eating at the restaurant by the beach."

"Okay, but I think we should change first."

The two split up to go home and change. An hour later they were eating at the restaurant near the beach. After their meal, Damon suggested to walk along the beach. Tammie and Damon walked hand in hand down the shore, laughing and talking, not worrying about any monsters interrupting. They stopped and sat down on the sand, side by side, watching the sunset.

"This is amazing," she told Damon. "It's so beautiful."

Damon smiled at her and put his arms around her shoulders as she let out a shiver. Tammie snuggled closer and placed her head on his shoulder. Then she lifted her head so that she was able to look at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this day," she told him. "After all that's been happening, this is exactly what I needed. It's been perfect."

Tammie smiled and leaned in to kiss him, which Damon was more than willing to return. They two stayed, snuggling, until the sunset was gone.

"I think we should go," Tammie said, standing up and wiping the sand off her. Damon reluctantly got up and grabbed Tammie's hand. The two began to walk back towards the car, but after a couple of steps Damon pulled her back.

"Tammie…"he began.

Tammie looked at him. "Yeah?"

Damon opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Damon?" her voice called out.

"Tammie, you know how I feel about you right?"

Tammie's stomach filled with butterflies. _"Is he going to ask what I think he's going to ask?"_ She slowly nodded her head.

Damon smiled and cupped her face in his hand. He looked her in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tammie's knees felt wobbly and her stomach was doing crazy flips. "Yes," she finally answered softly. The two's lips met in a passionate kiss. Tammie rested her head on his shoulder and the two hugged.

"Let's go before your dad kills me for keeping you out too late, especially on a school night."

The two happily walked hand in hand back to his car.

…………………………………..

Tommy was pacing the floor of his living room. Kat and Adam exchanged looks and shrugged. Jason leaned against the doorway, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Where is she?" he asked for the thousandth time.

Aisha rolled her eyes and stood up. "Relax Tommy! She's with Damon!"

"It's seven o'clock and she's still not home. And it's a school night!"

"She's been out later than this!" Aisha cried.

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. Tommy folded his arms across his chest.

"Tammie Ann Oliver!" he bellowed. The other Rangers flinched at his tone.

"Hi daddy," Tammie said, with a big smile on her face. "Hi guys."

Her aunts and uncles gave her weak smiles.

"Where have you been?"

"I was out with Damon," Tammie said, ready to be lectured.

"It's seven o'clock."

"Dad, I've been out later than this." Tammie pointed out.

Aisha gave Tommy an 'I-Told-You-So' look.

"I know," Tommy said. "But that's not what this lecture is for."

"What then?"

"Your principal called," Tommy said.

"Uh oh," everyone chorused.

"He said that your teachers have been complaining. You've been falling asleep in class and not doing your homework."

"I just get tired," she said. "And after practicing gymnastics and karate, I'm too tired to do my homework."

"Okay, then do your homework first and then practice your gymnastics. So starting tomorrow, you're going straight home to finish your work."

"What if I go to the Juice Bar instead?" she asked. "So at least I'll be closer."

"Yeah, and I can always check up on her and make sure she's doing her work," Adam spoke up.

"And we all do stop by there every now and then," Rocky said.

Tommy gave in. "Okay, deal."

Tammie began to walk out of the living room when Aisha called her.

"How was your date wit Damon today?"

Tammie smiled and a dreamy look swept over her face. "It was great." She turned away and headed to her room.

"What did she mean by 'great'?"

"Great as in 'he finally asked me to be his girlfriend' great," Kat said.

"Oh, boy," Tommy sighed.

……………………..

Over the next few days Tammie went to the Juice Bar to do her work. Lucky for her, none of the monsters attacked over the next few days, so that left her time to do her homework.

Thursday afternoon, she walked in the Juice Bar and headed to her usual table. A large man approached her table.

"May I get you anything?"

Tammie looked up. The man had a look of surprise on his face.

"You must be Tammie?" he guessed.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Hi, I'm Ernie. I used to own this Juice Bar."

"Oh, I've heard about you from my dad and his friends' stories."

Ernie chuckled. "How about a chocolate shake on the house?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Tammie began her history homework. Ernie came back a few minutes later to give her order.

"History eh?"

"Yeah," Tammie said. "Worst subject for me. I'm more of a mathematics kinda gal."

Suddenly Tammie's cell phone rang. She flipped it out and answered it.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Tammie stood up. "Um, I gotta go somewhere. It was nice meeting you!"

Tammie turned and ran out of the building.

Ernie shook his head and made his way back to the counter.

…………………………………………..

Half an hour later, Tommy made his way in the Juice bar with Jason and Adam.

"Ernie!" the two ex Red Rangers cried. They went over and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again Jason, Tommy."

"Adam didn't mention you being back."

"That's the whole point of a secret," Adam smirked.

The four men chatted for a bit.

"I had the pleasure to meet your daughter today Tommy. She wasn't too hard to spot considering that she looks like Kimberly."

"Speaking of my daughter," he said, scanning the room. "Where is she?"

"She took off," Ernie said.

"What?"

Ernie chuckled. "She said she had somewhere to go. Kinda funny, though. She reminded me of you and your group of friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"Well, I was talking to her and then her phone rang. She shot up and said she had to go and ran off. Didn't even bother collecting her things." Ernie nodded to her books and binders on the table nearby.

Tommy walked over and began to pack her things.

"Excuse me while I hunt down my daughter," Tommy said, half joking. "I'll see you two at dinner tonight. It was nice seeing you again Ernie."

……………………………………

Tommy arrived home and found Tammie sleeping in her bed. He laid her things down and went back downstairs.

The moment she heard her door close, Tammie sat up in her bed, still clothed in her ninjetti outfit. She demorphed and laid back down on her bed.

"_Ugh, those stupid monsters just won't quit."_

Her eyelids slowly closed over her eyes, exhaustion taking over her body. Tammie gladly welcomed the sleep.

The putties had attacked again at Angel Grove Park, this time Goldar accompanied them again.

Two hours later, Tammie felt herself being shook.

"Sweetie," Tommy said gently. "Your aunts and uncles are here now. We're about to eat dinner."

Tammie sat up and made her way to the bathroom as Tommy went back downstairs. Tammie washed her faced and combed her hair. On her way down, she looked at her cell phone and saw that she had three missed calls, all were from Damon. She decided to call him back. The two talked for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Hurry up, Tammie!" Rocky exclaimed. "I'm getting hungry."

Tammie smiled and seated herself at the edge of the table with Jason on her left side.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, including Tammie. She was having a great time talking and hearing more about her parents' high school days. Zack was in the middle of retelling the time when he caused Jason to fall short of breaking a record at the Juice Bar when Tammie's cell phone rang. Tammie excused herself as Zack continued on.

However, Billy wasn't listening. He was engrossed in his own thoughts.

"_That series of beeps sounds vaguely familiar,"_ Billy thought.

Tammie came back and made her way over to her dad. She whispered something to him which caused him to shake his head.

"No, Tammie," he said sternly.

"Please?"

"You've been spending enough time with your boyfriend as it is."

"But, we need to talk about something important."

"Tammie, no!" he raised his voice. "Sit down and finish your dinner."

Tammie did as she was told. Once everyone finished their dinner, Tammie excused herself to her room. Everyone else settled in the living room to watch a movie. Jason felt himself getting tired. His class at the dojo today had worn him out. He stared out the window and what he saw woke him right up. He saw a familiar beam of red light in the sky. He closed his eyes and blinked several times.

"_I'm seeing things,"_ he told himself.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hurry up slow poke!" Carl cried.

"Ugh! What is the hurry? What are you going to show me anyway?"

"You'll see it!"

"You know, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now," Tammie grumbled. But in truth, Tammie just wanted some time alone to sort out her thoughts.

"Trust me, you'll like this better," Carl said, as he stopped to wait for Tammie. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it woman!" Carl cried, in playfully. "And no peeking."

Tammie closed her eyes. She felt Carl grab her shoulders and begin to lead her. She felt herself step into the grass and then get turned around.

"Don't open your eyes yet," he told her. "When I tap you on the shoulder, then you can open your eyes."

Tammie only had to wait a few seconds before Carl tapped her shoulder again.

Tammie opened her eyes.

"Okay," she said, beginning to turn around. "What's your big-"

Tammie turned around and found Damon standing in front of her.

"Surprise," he said, smiling. He bent down and gave her a kiss before bringing her into his arms. Tammie returned the hug. "I thought that I might cheer you up."

He took her hand and led her over to the lake, where a picnic was set up. Tammie looked at the familiar setting.

"This is where your dad first kissed your mom," Damon said. His girlfriend gave him a surprised but questioning look. "I got Jason to show me it. I told him that I wanted to give you a surprise."

The two made their way over and began their picnic. After eating, Tammie sat on the blanket, gazing over the calm lake. Damon lay back, just watching her. She had a far away look on her face. Although he tried, he couldn't read her expression.

He sat up and moved next to her. He nudged her playfully and gave her a smile when she looked at him. Tammie returned the smile, but it was a sad one.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Tammie…" Damon began, making her sigh.

"I guess I'm just…I don't know." Tammie turned to Damon. "My parents were Rangers."

Damon just looked back at Tammie, not knowing if she was upset, angry, or what. Earlier that afternoon, the three Rangers were teleported to Alex's lab. Alex had finally figured out the background of Tammie's Ranger Powers.

FLASHBACK

"_The power of a Ranger comes from the planet of Eltar," Alex explained. "People who showed great courage and fighting spirit were given with the powers. Once the power is infused within a being, it can never disappear. It is always there."_

"_So what does that have to do with Tammie and her powers?" asked Carl._

"_I am getting there. Roughly twenty years ago, five teenagers were given the power from Eltar. They were the original and first Power Rangers of earth." Alex paused and looked for a reaction from Tammie. Tammie still had a look of confusion on her face._

"_There are two ways that you can receive your powers. You can be given them, like the original Rangers. Or, you can have it passed on to you."_

_Tammie's blank expression turned into one of shock. "Passed on? Like…passed on?"_

"_Genes," Alex said. "Your parents were Rangers."_

END FLASHBACK

"Wh-what's wrong with that?" asked Damon.

"I-I don't know. Everything? Nothing?" Tammie brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I really don't know. I guess that news was just really hard for me to grasp."

Damon put his arm around Tammie and she rested her head on his shoulder. The two were silent.

"I guess that helps to explain why he and his friends always show up when the bad guys come," Tammie finally said. "I guess Rangering isn't that bad especially since they all turned out alright and alive, right?"

She felt Damon nod his head.

"Do you think that I can tell my dad the truth now?"

"No, remember what Alex said? We have to keep it a secret, until the time is right."

"Do you regret becoming a Ranger?"

"Well," Damon began. "I don't know if I really had a choice in the first place. I mean, the fact that I 'm a prince of another planet was already a shock for me. The whole Ranger thing just came with it I guess."

Damon pulled away from Tammie and lifted her chin so that he was able to look into her eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Tammie looked away and shrugged. She looked back at Damon. "Sometimes."

Damon looked surprised and hurt.

"I mean, it isn't exactly an easy thing to do," she explained. "I'm just scared. I don't know if I can really do this."

"Tammie, we've been all been doing good so far," Damon reassured her, holding her again. "And both of your parents had Ranger Powers, so I think you're capable of doing this."

"What if…something happens?"

"You said it yourself, your dad and your uncles and aunts turned out alright and alive."

Tammie sighed and hugged Damon tighter.

"Don't you ever get scared that something will happen to you?" she asked him. "Or…to us?"

Damon rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "All the time," he replied softly. "But that's what motivates me to fight even when I'm tired or getting pretty beat up."

Tammie's heart increased its pace and her stomach became filled with butterflies. Hearing what Damon said just filled her up with love. It made her want to tell him _"I love you,"_ but she kept quiet.

Damon kept his eyes closed. He never felt like this for a girl before. Being a Ranger and fighting along side Tammie probably strengthened his feelings for her. He always made sure that she didn't get too hurt while fighting along side the monsters. _"I think I love her,"_ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked out towards the lake.

"But hey," he continued. "Your parents made it right? They made it through high school while being Rangers and they managed to be together and get married and start a family."

"You're right," Tammie said. "I'm just really shocked hearing about my parents' being Rangers."

The two stayed and talked a bit more before heading home.

…………………………………………..

"Hi, sweetie," Tommy called as Tammie entered the living room. "Where'd you go?"

The usual veteran Ranger gang was in the living room; minus Trini, Zack, and Kat, who all returned to Europe since their vacation was up. Tammie saw that they had the news on again. _"Hmm, I guess they've been trying to keep track of us,"_ she thought.

"Oh, just to the park," she said as she entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a can of soda. She plopped down on the armchair.

"Did you like the surprise?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it was nice," Tammie responded simply.

"What's wrong girl?" asked Aisha. "You two get in a fight?"

"No." The adults looked at her with different expressions. Aisha had a look of doubt on her face. Tommy looked at his daughter with concern, while Jason had a look of curiosity on his face. Rocky, Adam, and Billy tried to seem oblivious to what was happening.

"What happened?" Jason asked. Tammie took a good, long look at the group of adults before her. After hearing that they used to be Rangers, she couldn't picture them being normal anymore. She remembered every vivid detail of their Ranger costumes. Alex managed to find old clippings of the Power Rangers. He also picked up images from the Morphing Grid.

"Tammie?" asked Adam.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What happened?" Jason repeated.

Tammie suddenly felt rage surge through her. Rage mixed with betrayal.

"Nothing," she said coldly as she stood up and stomped up to her room. The puzzled grown ups exchanged confused looks.

…………………………………………

For the next few days, Tammie seemed to be in a cloud of bad mood. She did all she can so that she wouldn't have to see her dad more than she needed. Damon became concerned and tried to talk to her.

"Baby, are you still mad about your parents?" he asked her one day at the Juice Bar.

"What do you think?" she snapped. Damon was taken back, but continued to talk to her. Adam and Ernie looked up from the counter.

"Why are you so mad?" Damon saw that Adam and Ernie were watching. He led Tammie further away to the other side of the room.

Tammie glared at her boyfriend. "Why?" she cried. "Why? Are you asking me why I am mad? Are you seriously asking why I am mad at my dad, who kept this big secret from me?"

Damon placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tammie, calm down. You know that they had to keep their identities a secret."

"So? They're not Rangers anymore," Tammie said. "He could've told me. Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know, but you need to stop ignoring your dad and your uncles and aunts. They're getting worried about you."

Tammie took a deep breath. "Damon, I'm not mad. I'm just upset, I feel betrayed. Here I am, feeling guilty for always lying to my dad about where I go, when he's the one who's been keeping a bigger secret."

"I told you, they needed to keep it a secret," Damon sighed, getting frustrated.

"It's not just that! Ugh, Damon you don't get it!" she cried, throwing her hands up.

"Then why don't you tell me what's really wrong so then I'll be able to 'get it'?" he replied, trying not to raise his voice. He knew that he was still being watched by her girlfriend's dad's friends. He glanced back at the bar and saw that Jason, Rocky, and Aisha had joined in watching them. _"Great,"_ he thought. _"Keep your cool, Damon."_

Damon had a temper, and he knew it, however he was always able to control it around Tammie. But lately, her attitude was getting to him. She never felt like going out and she seemed to take her frustrations out on the simulation room or on the monsters. She was always giving him one word answers and the thing that frustrated him the most was that she wasn't opening up to him.

"No," Tammie replied.

"How am I supposed know what's going through your head Tammie?" he asked, his voice raising. Tammie winced, but his outburst seemed to add to her anger and frustrations.

"Maybe I don't want you to know what's going through my head!" she cried, raising her voice as well. Damon was glad that there weren't many customers at the Juice Bar, only a few students who were trying to drown out their argument. Their only audience was the ex Rangers who sat at the bar, watching them.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Because…" Tammie didn't know what to say. "You don't need to know everything, Damon."

"Tammie," he pleaded. "Just tell me what's really bothering you. Why can't you open up to me?"

"I don't know," she told him. That was a lie. Tammie did know. Growing up, Tammie learned to keep her feelings to herself. She bottled every emotion, often putting others feelings before hers. But now, under all her stress, her bottle of emotion was beginning to shatter.

"Damon, I just need time to myself, right now okay? I need time to think this whole Ranger thing over," she told him.

Damon lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. "Tammie, I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll always be here for you."

Tammie nodded. "I know, but I don't need you right now Damon." Tammie instantly regretted saying that. She saw the same pained expression that her dad had when she told him the same thing. Except Damon's eyes also showed anger.

"I-"Tammie began, but Damon cut her off.

"Fine," he told her, his eyes flashing with anger. "Tell me when I'm needed, princess." He gave a fake bow before spinning around and storming out of the Juice Bar. Tammie covered her face with her hands. The image of Damon's anger filled eyes still fresh in her mind. He was mad, but his words held the tone of pain as well.

"Tammie!" cried Aisha. Tammie dropped her hands and saw Aisha making her way towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, walking towards the bar. Aisha followed her. Tammie began to gather her things. "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Tammie Ann Oliver!" her dad's voice boomed. Tommy, who had just entered the Juice Bar, caught Tammie's outburst. "You apologize right now!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What's gotten into you? You haven't been yourself these past few days."

"Glad for you to notice," she muttered.

Tommy's eyes flashed with anger. His daughter's attitude was getting ridiculous.

"It's okay Tommy," Aisha said before he could scold his daughter some more. "I think she's having a bad day. She just got in a fight with Damon."

Tommy turned back to his daughter. "Is that the reason why you're snapping at everyone?"

Tammie closed her eyes in frustration. She tried to keep her cool, but something snapped. "No! Do you want to know the reason why I'm like this?"

Everyone, especially Tommy, seemed surprised at what she said. "It's because of you! You have been lying to me for all of these years! You've been keeping everything a secret!"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked. Tammie realized what she had just said. "Is this about your mother?"

"Yeah!" Tammie quickly said. "You're hiding something. I don't believe that she died in a car crash. You're keeping something."

Jason looked at his best friend. He had never seen Tommy look so angry and scared at the same time.

"Tammie," Jason said. "Your father has been telling the truth. Your mother did die in a car crash."

Her other uncles and aunt all nodded their head in agreement.

Tammie looked at her uncle. "You're such a liar, too!"

"Tammie Ann Oliver!" Tommy yelled again. Tammie rolled her eyes and pushed past her dad. She ran out of the Juice Bar and out into the cold, rainy night. She ran until her legs grew tired. She let her legs do all the running and she saw that it led her to the park. She sat on the park bench as the rain poured down harder on her.

Tammie didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see her dad. A few minutes ago she was furious with her dad, now she was just ashamed at her behavior. A flash of lightning made her look up into the sky. She never was a big fan of thunderstorms. She got up and began to walk in the opposite direction of her house. She began to jog and then run as the rain began to pour harder and harder. A few minutes later, an out of breath Tammie reached her boyfriend's front door. She hesitated, then finally found her courage to ring the doorbell.

………………………………………………………..

Damon was laying down on his bed, replaying the argument he had with Tammie. He listened to the rain hit his window. He picked up his cell phone, debating whether or not to call her. _"No, I need to _**see** _her. I need to _**be** _with her,"_ he thought. _"Maybe I should just teleport?"_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. He sighed but remained on his bed. He didn't feel like answering the door. He just felt like straightening things out with Tammie and holding her. Damon looked down at his cell phone, finally deciding that talking to her in person was better than talking to her on the phone.

**AN:** Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. This chapter didn't end up like I wanted. I never thought of having Damon and Tammie fight, but I decided it would be more interesting. I shall try to post up the next chapter ASAP.


	11. Chapter 10

Damon gave out a sigh as the doorbell rang again. He looked at this cell phone once more before heading down the stairs. He reached for the door knob, not bothering to see who it was. Damon swung the door open to see his girlfriend, soaking wet and shivering from the rain.

"D-damon," she began, her teeth chattering. "I-I'm S-sorry."

Damon immediately went to her and guided her inside. That was when he noticed that she was crying. All of his anger seemed to go out of his system. He hugged her tightly, and consoled her.

After a few minutes, Tammie as able to control her crying. She pulled away from her boyfriend. "Damon, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I didn't need you," she told him.

Damon took a good look at Tammie. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her clothes were soaking wet. She was trembling and cold. Tammie kept rambling on and on about her behavior, but Damon was too busy to listen. He was still in shock that she had showed up on his doorstep and also happy that she was there.

"Tammie," he said, putting his arm around her and leading her to his room. "It's okay. Just calm down okay? Just catch your breath for now."

The two reached his room and Damon sat Tammie down on his bed. "Here, let me see if I have anything that you can wear. You're gonna get sick."

Tammie sat on his bed, sniffling and shivering, while Damon looked for clothes that fitted Tammie. After finding a pair of red sweats and a white shirt, he gave them to Tammie.

"Why don't you go change? The bathroom's right there." Tammie entered the door that Damon pointed to. When she came out, Damon took her wet clothes. "I'll go put these in the dryer."

Tammie sat down on his bed and waited. She looked around his room. It was pretty clean and neat for a guy's room. Tammie's eyes made their way to his night stand. It was crowded with a lamp, an alarm clock, and three picture frames. Tammie scooted closer to the nightstand and looked at the photos. The first picture was of Damon when he was little. A man with his hair in a ponytail was holding him. Tammie was sure that the man was Alex.

The second picture frame held a picture of all the three friends. It was taken after the karate competition. And the last picture frame held a picture Tammie with her arms around Damon. Tammie smiled. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

"You alright now?" Damon asked her.

Tammie nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, kissing the top of her head. He let go of her and opened the drawer of the nightstand. "I wanna show you something."

Tammie watched as Damon brought out a black circular device. He pushed a button and a ray of blue light shot out of the top of the device.

"Look," Damon said, pointing as the ray of light formed two holograms. "Those are my parents."

Tammie looked on with amazement. The two hologram figures looked so real.

"Alex gave it to me a while back."

Tammie continued to take in her boyfriend's parents' appearance. Damon definitely took after his dad. Both had striking features and dark brown eyes. But Damon took after his mother's soft, sweet smile. Tammie felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Tammie?"

"I miss her," she said as she buried her face on Damon's chest. "I miss her so much even if I don't have any memories with her."

Damon hugged Tammie, knowing who she was talking about. He didn't speak, in fear of saying the wrong thing again. Instead, he just waited for her to let all her feelings out.

"I just want to know more about her," Tammie sobbed. "But daddy makes it so hard sometimes. At times he'll begin to tell me about her, and then he'd stop…and now I know why. It's because they were Rangers. That's why he'd stop all of a sudden, it's because he couldn't tell me about them taking off to fight monsters."

Damon kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter as her sobs grew.

"I-I got into another fight with him," she said. "That's why I came here. I think I really pushed him over this time…"

The two stayed that way for a while. Tammie sobbing and Damon hugging and comforting her. Once Tammie's sobbing stopped, Damon looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He laid back, with Tammie still in his arms and just watched her sleep. Suddenly, Damon felt his body become light as white light appeared around his body.

'_Oh shit,'_ he thought. He knew he was being teleported and since he was holding onto Tammie, so was she. Damon felt his bed disappear from under him and became a hard floor. He looked up, seeing Carl and Alex looking at him with a surprised expression on their face.

Carl's face spread into a smile. "So that's what you've been doing," he joked.

Both Damon and Alex glared at him. Tammie began to stir and saw where she was. She pulled away from Damon's hug and the two stood up.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," Alex replied once he gained composure again. "Actually, it is more than nothing. Carl, bring up our findings."

Carl did as he was told as Tammie walked closer to the screen. Damon followed suit, but was stopped when Alex grabbed his arm.

"We'll talk later, Damon," he said in a low tone.

Damon felt his stomach go into knots, knowing that he was talking about him and Tammie.

"What is that?" asked Tammie as a spaceship like thing showed on the screen.

"Rita and Lord Zedd seemed to have decided to call in help," Alex explained. "For what I've gathered so far, Goldar is coming back, along with Scorpina."

"Scorpina? I'm guessing a bad guy from before?" asked Damon.

"More like a bad girl." Alex turned to the Rangers. "Rangers, be prepared for more frequent monster attacks."

The three Rangers nodded.

After teleporting Tammie and Carl home, Alex turned to Damon.

"Nothing happened!" Damon cried instantly.

"Damon-"

"She got in a fight with her dad, she came here, and we were just talking."

Alex sighed then nodded. Damon took that as a cue to leave for his bedroom.

…………………………………………..

The three friends were in their last class which they had together, when all of their cell phones began to vibrate. All three looked at one another with alarmed looks. This was the first time their cell phone/communicators went off while they were in school.

"What do we do?" mouthed Tammie to Carl, who was two seats away. Carl shrugged and turned to their leader. Damon seemed to be trying to come up with a plan.

"Tammie?" called their teacher. "Tammie, are you paying attention?"

"Uh, sorry, I guess I kinda zoned out," Tammie answered quickly.

"Well, why don't you read the next paragraph out loud for us then?"

Tammie began to read the paragraph, not really taking in what she read. All the while, Damon and Carl were trying to find out what to do. Finally, Carl shot his hand up and asked to used to restroom. Their crabby teacher agreed and Carl gave his teammates a reassuring smile before disappearing out of the classroom.

Tammie looked at Damon, who shrugged just as the fire alarm came on. The two exchanged knowing smiles and filed out with the rest of the class.

Damon and Tammie managed to slip out the side door and teleported to Alex's lab.

"What's up?" Damon asked.

"They're here," Alex simply said. The viewing screen showed a Goldar and beside him was a light skinned lady with black hair. She, too, was dressed in black armor and had red eyes. The black suited putties were also with them.

"Let's go find out what they want," Damon said. All three morphed and teleported to where Goldar was. When they felt the ground beneath their feet, the three Rangers looked around. They were in a mountainous region, which seemed familiar to them.

"Where are we?" asked Carl.

"Looks familiar," Damon said behind his ninjetti mask.

"This is where the asteroid landed!" cried Tammie.

"What could they want from here? There's nothing but rocks," Carl said, looking around.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Tammie said as several Putties appeared. The three launched into their opponents. After taking all of them down, the three headed further up the mountain.

Damon put his hand up as Goldar's voice was heard.

"Come on, stupid Putties! Dig!"

"Hurry up!" cried a female voice. "Why did I have to come here for this? Hurry and dig before those Ranger Brats get here!"

"Too late," quipped Carl as the three flipped out of their hiding place.

"Huh," Scorpina scoffed. "These are the Mighty Power Rangers? There's only three of them! You couldn't even handle three, Goldar?"

Goldar only grunted. "Attack!"

Several of the Putties came forward. The Rangers easily beat them down.

"My turn!" Scorpina said as she charged at Tammie. Tammie quickly dodged her and flipped away. Carl snuck up behind Scorpina and kicked her back, making her fall. She quickly stood up and brought out her sword. The Rangers all called on their weapons as well.

"Good idea, fight them off and I'll dig!" Goldar cried.

"Ugh, yeah, make me do the man's job," replied Scorpina. All three Rangers took turns attacking Scorpina.

"I found it!"

Damon looked over at Goldar who held a metal box. _"Why are they after that?"_ he thought. Then he saw a symbol on the side of the box. It was the same symbol that Alex had tattooed on his wrist, a symbol of Eltar.

"You two fight her, I'm gonna try and get the box from him," Damon cried. He ran to where Goldar stood. "I think that belongs to me."

"Sorry, Princey," Goldar said, startling Damon with the nickname. "This belongs to my master."

Damon threw a combination of punches and kicks, but Goldar seemed unaffected. Goldar drew out his sword and a shock of purple electricity shot out, hitting Damon square in the chest. He dropped to the ground, still feeling the tingling all over his body.

"Damon!" cried Tammie as she made his way over to him. "Are you alright?"

Damon continued to lay on the ground and his breathing was slow and short. He gave a small groan. Carl looked over and saw his best friend on the ground. Rage built up inside him and used it to give a hard kick at Scorpina. She flew into Goldar, taking him down to the ground. The metal was thrown to the side.

"Tammie get the box!" cried Carl as he began to advance towards the two villains. Tammie looked from Damon to Carl to the box and back again. Before Tammie could move towards the box, the box flew back into Goldar's hands. Carl charged at the two. Goldar raised his sword again, ready to give another blast of lightning. This time, the blast hit Carl's arm. Carl cried out in pain as he clutched his arm.

It felt as though lightning bolts were traveling up and down his arm, paralyzing it. Tammie began to run towards Goldar, anger rising inside her. She gave Scorpina a high kick to her face and turned around to do the same for Goldar. Scorpina grabbed Tammie's arm and returned the kick. Tammie fell to the ground, feeling a bit dazed. She looked up at her two enemies, who were just standing there, watching her. She stood up and began to fight the two again, trying to get the metal box away from them.

"We don't have time for this!" Scorpina exclaimed. "We have what we came for, our master awaits."

Goldar nodded. "See ya, Red Ranger."

Black light surrounded the two enemies. Tammie decided to give another try and jumped up and grabbed the box from Goldar's hands. The two had a tug-o-war over the box. Finally, Tammie was able to free it from his grasp when the ground began to shake.

"You have failed me again!" a voice boomed as the two villains disappeared in a beam of black light.

Tammie looked up in surprise. Damon and Carl's groans brought her back. She turned and joined her friends.

"Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine," Carl said, still cradling his arm. "But I think Damon needs more attention than me. Let's go report back to Alex."

Carl walked over to Damon and helped stand him up. The three teleported back to the lab, along with the metal box.

………………………………………………

"Okay!" cried Tommy to his students. "You guys did good today. See you again next week!"

He bowed to his students, who bowed back. He made his way over to his small office when an earthquake happened.

Jason and Rocky came out of their offices and tried to calm the students down. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped.

"Everyone okay?" asked Tommy. All the students murmured their answers before heading out the door. Tommy caught the eyes of Jason and Rocky.

"Another earthquake?" asked Rocky.

"Or another attack?" Jason finished.

The three shared uneasy looks before heading home.

……………………………………………….

"Is he going to be okay?" Tammie asked, once Alex stepped out from Damon's hospital room.

"The doctor's say that he is going to be fine," Alex assured her. "Now, I should get you two home."

"No," Tammie cried. "I wanna stay here."

"Tammie-" Carl began, putting a hand on her shoulder. He stopped once he saw how scared and worried she was. He looked at Alex who gave a small nod.

"Okay then," Alex said. "I'll drive Carl home, while you keep Damon company. Just make sure to phone your dad, he'll be worried about you."

Tammie nodded her head and entered Damon's hospital room. He was fast asleep. Tammie sat on the chair beside the bed and slowly reached for his hand. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They quickly opened again when her cell phone rang.

Tammie stood up to answer it.

"Daddy?"

"Tammie Ann! Where are you?" Tommy's voice cried in concern.

"I'm at the hospital."

Tommy stood up in alarm. His actions caught the attention of Jason and Aisha, who he called to help look for Tammie. "The hospital? What happened?"

"I'm fine daddy. I-it's Damon."

"Okay, we'll be there."

Tammie hung up the phone and returned to her boyfriend's side. She was surprised to see him awake.

"Damon!" she cried hugging him. "Are you okay?"

Damon gave her a smile small. "I'm fine, so don't worry."

Tammie hugged him again. "I was so scared Damon… I saw you go down and then it seemed like you weren't moving…" Tammie trailed off as tears began to come down.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. It's gonna take more than a flash of lightning to take this prince away," he joked.

"Damon, you're awake," Alex said as he entered the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Damon replied. "So, what happened? You never said anything about Goldar having the power of electricity."

Tammie rolled her eyes. "He just woke up and he's already back in Ranger mode."

They all laughed.

"Well, as far as I know, Goldar had no powers. But I'm guessing that Lord Zedd must have given some to him."

"What about the box?" Damon asked. "They were trying really hard not to let us have it."

"Yes, well, I haven't had the time to look into it," Alex said. "The location where you found the box is where the old Command Center used to be."

"Command Center?"

"Yes, it is where the supreme being, Zordon, resided and where the original Rangers-"

The door burst open. "Tammie!"

"Daddy!"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Daddy, I'm fine. Damon just had a little accident."

Tommy looked up at Damon, who gave him a small nod.

"Mr. Oliver," Alex said, looking at the first White Ranger. Tommy looked at the man that stood before him. "I am Alexander, Damon's father."

Tommy looked from Damon to Alex in surprise, which he quickly hid. "Uh, Tommy Oliver." The two gentlemen shook hands. "And these are my friends, Aisha Campbell and Jason Scott."

Alex shook the ex yellow and red ranger's hands as well. He seemed to be honored to finally meet the original Rangers.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," the nurse said. Tammie kissed Damon good night and walked out of the hospital with her dad and her uncle and aunt. Alex decided to stay at the hospital.

"That's Damon's dad?" Jason asked. "They don't look-"

"Oh," Tammie said, knowing what Jason was getting at. "Damon's adopted."

"He is?" asked Tommy in surprise.

"Yeah."

"What happened to Damon anyway?" Jason asked, curious.

"Oh, uh, he…" Tammie stalled to think of something to say. "He…got electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?" Tommy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tammie replied slowly. "I don't know the details, I was too worried about him to ask."

The adults nodded, satisfied with her answer.

…………………………………………………

The next day after school, Tammie waited for Carl at the front of the school.

"Hey, are you going to visit Damon later on?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, but I gotta go home and take care of my little sister first," he said. "So I'll meet you there?"

"Okay."

The two departed in separate ways, Carl to his house and Tammie to the Juice Bar.

"Hiya, Tammie," Ernie called as she walked in.

"Hi Ernie, can I get your famous chocolate shake please?"

"Of course!"

Tammie settled herself on the bar as Adam walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey kid," he said. "I heard Damon's in the hospital. He doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see him later on."

"Maybe I'll drop by."

Tammie nodded just as her cell phone rang. A look of surprise and panic came to her face.

"Are you alright Tammie?" Adam asked. "Are you gonna answer your phone?"

"Uh yeah!" Tammie whipped out her phone. She looked at the screen that flashed the message: **TO THE LAB!** She brought it up to her ear and pretended to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hi Carl! Right now? Okay, sure! Bye!"

Adam looked at her weirdly.

"I gotta go," Tammie told him. "Bye!"

Tammie made her way around the corner and teleported to the lab.

"Alex?" she called once she got there. Alex turned around from his place at the computer. "What's wrong? What happened? Is Goldar back?"

"No," he replied in a serious tone. "But I do have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I've already spoken with Damon and Carl about this. And now, I'm going to tell you." Alex made his way over to the table where the metal box sat. "It seems that this was something Zordon was keeping aside."

"What's in it?"

"Something that will help you three in fighting the evil we are up against."

Tammie slowly nodded her head. "Okay," she said slowly. "Is that all?"

Alex's light blue eyes seemed to twinkle. "No…Tammie. I have noticed that you bottle your feelings and that can be a danger, especially with you being a Ranger."

"What? I…well-"

"Tammie, you have the spirit of a Ranger. All Rangers have a special power within them that they can only release if they really will it. Since you received your powers from your parents, it'll be easier for you to get in touch with that power. And if that power and your anger ever mix, it can be disastrous. That's how some Rangers go bad."

"Rangers can go bad?"

"It has yet to happen to Rangers on Earth, but it has happened to Rangers in Eltar."

"What happens to them?"

"Well, their powers are drained from them, but for some, they escape and that's when they are drawn into the evil side."

Tammie became uneasy with what Alex said.

"I-I gotta go. I told Damon I'd go see him…"

Alex only nodded and turned back to the computer as Tammie teleported herself out.

…………………………..

_Two months later…_

Tammie opened her locker and found a single red rose with a small card. Tammie smiled and brought it out and read the card.

_**On the first day,**_

_**She received a red rose.**_

Tammie flipped the card over to see a message from Damon.

_**Just a little something that I hope would bring that amazing smile on your beautiful face.**_

And that's exactly what happened. Tammie smiled and grabbed her books, before heading to class. Later on that day, Tammie caught up with Damon and kissed him

"Thank you for the rose," she said.

Damon smiled. "Your welcome."

Little did Tammie know that was only the first part of Damon's surprise.

For the following week Tammie kept receiving surprised gifts from Damon. On the second day she received a teddy bear, the next day was chocolates, and then a bouquet of flowers, a balloon, and framed pictured of them together, and so on.

Finally, on Valentine's day, Tammie came to school, expecting a bigger surprise, but was disappointed when she received none. In fact, Damon seemed to have avoided her that whole day, which left her confused and angry and upset.

On her way home that day, Tammie felt herself being teleported. Once she felt the ground again she called out, "What's wrong this time?"

But Tammie looked around and saw that she wasn't in the lab. Instead, she was in Damon's living room. Damon came up to her and brought her into a hug and kissed her. It turned out that Damon had a surprise dinner for her. After their dinner, Damon walked Tammie home. Damon walked her to her front door and kissed her good night.

"Thank you for everything," Tammie said, with a smile.

"Your welcome." Damon looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. Then he kissed her again. "I love you, Tammie."

Tammie looked up at Damon with surprise and evident happiness in her eyes. "I love you too, Damon."

The two shared another passionate kiss before Tammie went inside.

Tammie felt as if everything was perfect. Well everything, except for the fact that her dad still wouldn't tell her about her mother's death and the fact that she wanted him to know that she was a Ranger. But things were bound to get better…

**AN: **A kinda rushed chapter…sorry! I haven't been able to update as fast…but I'm trying! Thanks for all the reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

Tammie, Damon, and Carl all rushed outside as soon as the bell rang. Damon told his two friends that Alex wanted them to meet at the lab. He mentioned a special project that Alex was finally going to reveal to them. The three found an isolated space and teleported to the lab

"Alex! Alex! Alex!"

"What is it?"

"Is it new weapons?"

"Did you find something?"

The blonde haired man looked up in surprise at the excited teens. There was a hint of amusement were shown in his eyes. He gave a chuckle.

"Hold on, calm down," he said. He motioned for the three teen Rangers to follow him. He walked over to the nearest wall and laid his palm upon. The wall began to glow bright blue and then disappeared, revealing another room. "Please step into my office," Alex smiled.

The three Rangers followed Alex into the small room. They looked around the and saw that the walls were covered with frames, frames that held familiar looking costumes.

"A-are those the Power Rangers suits?" asked Carl, amazed.

"Yes, they are."

"You mean the original ones?" asked Tammie.

"Yes, these are the suits of the first ever Power Rangers, as well as the Zeo and Turbo ones as well."

"Where did you get these?" asked Damon.

"These were inside the box," Alex said.

"What?" cried Carl. "These are what Goldar was after?"

"Wait," Damon said. "Think about it Carl, if Goldar and Scorpina were sent back down here to retrieve the suits, then it probably means that these suits are pretty important."

Alex nodded in agreement, wanting them to put the clues back together before revealing his finished experiment. Damon and Carl were both in deep thought, while Tammie looked at the suits. A certain pink Ranger suit caught her eye. She slowly made her way over to the frame that held it and placed her palm on it.

Once she did, images began to flash in her mind. Tammie stepped back in surprise.

"Tammie?" called Damon, turning to face her. "Tammie, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied looking from the framed suit to her palm. She made her way back to the center of the room.

"Any idea why they baddies are so desperate for these suits?" asked Carl.

Tammie thought it over. "No, not really. Hmm…you said that Zordon kept this aside?"

Alex nodded.

"Why?" Tammie asked. "Why would he keep them if…they don't work?..."

"Maybe he wanted it as memorabilia," joked Carl as Damon laughed. Alex rolled his eyes at the two teen boys. He then focused his attention on Tammie who seemed to have caught onto something.

"Or," Tammie spoke again. "Maybe they still have some use…"

Damon and Carl looked at Tammie before looking at Alex. Their mentor gave a smile and nodded.

"Precisely, Tammie," he cried. He brought out his palm, face down, and shot a beam of blue light down on the ground. A small pedestal arose revealing three, big metal bands. Alex turned to the teens and began to explain.

"Before returning to Eltar, Zordan was able to transfer some Power into all these suits. He must have thought that, if ever, there came a time when the Rangers were defeated, the powers in these suits will be able to transfer into another new group of Rangers. When you three receive your Ninjetti powers and used them, the powers in these suits somehow sensed it and became active. The power in the suits then showed up on the Morphing Grid, which Rita and Zedd may have seen."

"And they sent Goldar to get it."

"Precisely," Alex said. "But, it is fortunate that you three were able to take it back."

"And those three bands fit into this how?" asked Carl.

"For the past months, I have been trying to find a way to 'upgrade' you three. I have noticed that the monsters have been getting stronger and that your fighting skills have improve also."

"New powers?" asked Carl excitedly.

Alex nodded and gestured at the bands. "I found a way to transfer the powers from the suits into these bands. In turn, these bands will connect with the spirit within you and I will allow you to morph into the Power Rangers Elite Force."

"Elite force?" asked Tammie.

"Yes, the bands all have the powers of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the Zeo Ranger, and the Turbo Rangers surging through it. And you all also have the power of the ninjetti within your soul, so that is four types of powers all in one."

Alex picked up the bands and handed one to each teenager. The three looked at the bands. It was half an inch thick and the edge stuck out while the middle was slightly indented.

"Well, try them out," urged Alex.

Carl was the first to slip it around his left wrist. The metal band immediately tightened to loosely fit his wrist. The middle of the band turned black while the edges turned gold.

"Whoa," he cried.

Tammie and Damon did what Carl did. The bands all adjusted to fit their wrists loosely. Damon's band turned white in the middle and gold at the edges.

"Alright!" cried Carl, giving Damon a high five. The two boys turned to Tammie, to see her band. They were surprised to see that her middle band was a color of light silver.

"Hey! How come she gets a different color?" asked Carl.

"Does that mean that she's the Silver Ranger?" asked Damon.

"I suppose so," Alex said. "Not all Rangers remain one color."

"This is awesome," Tammie exclaimed looking at her band. Suddenly an alarm went of in the lab. All four of them ran out of the small room and into the lab.

"Looks like Scorpina's back," Carl said.

"What's the location?"

"Parking lot of the dojo," Alex said.

"Oh, no!" cried Tammie.

"I think it's time we tested our 'upgrade' out," Damon smirked. "Power Rangers Elite Force!"

The three crossed their arms on their chests as the bands began to glow. They dropped their arms to their sides as the glow spread all over their body. Each feeling a surge of adrenaline flow through their body. After morphing, the three looked down at their new suits.

Carl and Damon wore a suit which was in their own color. Their boots were like the original Rangers' with the diamond pattern on them. The diamond patterns were gold and the boots were the Rangers' own color. Both had on gold belts with a golden buckle at the front. The tops of the suits were similar to the ones that the Power Rangers zeo had, but the only difference was the circle with the symbol of Eltar on the middle of their chest. That, too, was colored with the Ranger's own color and had gold patterns. They had one gloves of the same color with gold detail. Their helmets were also similar to the Turbo helmets.

They both turned to see Tammie's new suit. Both of the teen boys stopped and looked in awe. Tammie's suit was similar to theirs but hers was a silverish color with gold details. The only difference was her boots, which were knee length. But the thing that really made them drop their jaws was the way the suit hugged Tammie's sexy body. Carl was glad that his helmet was hiding his expression from Damon. Suddenly Carl felt pain on his arm. He turned to look at this best friend.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend," Damon cried.

"Hey! I wasn't looking," Carl replied. "I got my own girl, remember?"

Damon was about to reply when Tammie cut in.

"Guys, we have a situation in front of my dad's business, so can we get going?"

The two boys nodded and the three teleported to where the monsters were attacking.

………………………….

Tommy felt himself fly and then hit the ground. He quickly flipped up as a Putty tried to stomp on him. He kicked the putty at the side and the putty rammed into the light pole. Tommy made his way over to Jason and Rocky.

"Bro, how are we gonna stop these putties?" asked Tommy. "They don't have the Z's they usually have."

Suddenly a three beams of light caught the three guys attention. Two of the beams had the same color but the third beam was one of a grayish color, rather than its usual red.

The three new Rangers landed in front of the ex Rangers.

"We'll take it from here," the White Ranger said. "Go back in the dojo and get the children out through the back exit."

Tommy, Rocky, and Jason obediently followed and ran inside the dojo. Damon, Carl, and Tammie all faced their enemies. With their new powers and greater rush of adrenaline, they found that they were able to take down their enemies faster than ever. After the fight, they teleported back to the lab, celebrating their new powers.

…………………………………………………..

_A week later…_

Tammie sat on the picnic table and watched her dad play basketball with her uncles. She looked up as she saw Damon and Carl heading towards her. It was a Saturday and they all decided to have a picnic.

Damon kissed Tammie on the cheek.

"Where's everyone?" he asked.

Tammie pointed to the court. "And Aisha went to the airport to pick Kat. They'll be here soon."

"Hey!" Rocky called. "You two wanna play three on three?"

Carl immediately took up the offer and dragged Damon away.

Aisha and Kat arrived and the guys stopped their game of basketball to eat. After eating and talking, Aisha and Rocky began to toss the football around and was soon joined by Kat. Jason and Carl began to spar, while Tommy and Adam were cleaning up the barbeque grill. Tammie and Damon sat on the picnic table, watching everyone go on with their activities.

"Finally, a day off," sighed Tammie as she placed her head on Damon's shoulder.

Damon smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, hopping off the table. Tammie shrieked in surprise as Damon pulled her towards him. The two shared an embrace and leaned in for a kiss. But their kiss was interrupted by several flashes of lightning. All of the other rangers screamed, save for Carl, who let out several cuss words.

Putties suddenly appeared, but this time they seemed bigger, and bulkier than before.

"Let go of her!" Rocky cried as one of the putties grabbed Aisha. Rocky immediately began to attack the Putty.

"You three get outta here!" Tommy screamed as he kicked a Putty down. Damon, Carl, and Tammie began to run, but several Putties surrounded them. The three teens all began to attack the putties.

"Ahh!" screamed Rocky as he was thrown to the ground. Aisha and Adam soon joined him. Jason ran over to his friends.

"Are you three okay?"

"Jason watch out!"

Jason felt a hard punch on his back which caused him to fall on the ground with his three friends. Kat soon jumped in and tried her luck against the putty, but she soon fell to the ground as well.

"Leave 'em alone, rock brain!" Carl cried as he began to kick at the Putty. But Carl didn't see the other putty creep up behind him. He was thrown to the ground and kicked. Carl slowly crawled over to the four ex Rangers.

"You alright?" asked Adam.

"Oh, no!" cried Aisha. "Tammie!"

Tammie was surrounded by three putties. Damon tried his best to help her, but he too was surrounded by four other putties.

Tammie kicked one putty and punched another. But the third putty grabbed her arm and grabbed her by the throat. Tammie began to gasp for air. The putty threw Tammie and she flew over to where the others were.

"Tammie!" cried Tommy as he ran over to his daughter. "You alright?"

Tammie only nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

Tommy stood up, rage in his eyes. He began to kick and punch at the three putties that advanced towards him. But they overtook him and sent him to the ground as well. Damon flipped over to the group, who were all groaning in pain.

"We gotta do it," he said.

"Do what?" asked Carl, although he knew what Damon meant.

"Now?" Tammie asked, glancing at the adults who gave puzzled looks.

"It's the only way," Damon said.

"But Damon-"Carl began.

"He's right," Tammie said, standing up. Carl soon joined them.

"Power Rangers Elite Force!" the three shouted.

The former Rangers all looked in shock as the three teens before them morphed into Rangers.

"They were the Rangers?" asked Kat.

"That explains a _whole _lot," Jason said, as everything in his mind fell into place. They watched in awe as the three teens took down the putties. To them, the new rangers seemed to move twice as fast as they did when they were Rangers. The new rangers also seemed stronger and seemed to jump higher.

Once the putties were all gone, the three made their way to the adults. Then a beam of blue light seemed to surround them all. The former Rangers looked around at their new location.

"Where are we?" asked Rocky.

"Alex's lab," Tammie answered as the three teens demorphed.

"You were a Ranger?" Tommy asked Tammie.

"Yeah, just like you," Tammie snapped. Damon put his hand on Tammie's shoulder.

The sound of the door opening distracted everyone from Tammie's outburst.

"Welcome," Alex said.

"Dad," Damon began. "I'm sorry, I know we weren't supposed to let them know, but we had to! There were too many-"

"It's alright, Damon," he replied. He looked at the former Rangers. "Hello, Rangers. I am Alexander, a royal Ranger to the king of Eltar."

"Eltar?" Jason cried. "You're from Eltar."

"Yes," Alex said calmly. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning?"

The veteran Rangers all nodded.

"Here we go with the story again," sighed Carl.

……………………………………………………..

"How can we help?" Tommy said after Alex finished with the story.

"Help?" Alex said.

"We may not have our powers, but we still are Rangers in spirit," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "We gotta help."

Alex looked at each veteran Ranger and finally nodded. "And how will you help?"

"Our ninjetti powers!" exclaimed Rocky.

Jason's face had a look of disappointment since he did not possess the ninjetti power.

Alex turned to Jason. "Jason, I suppose that you still possess your power coin?"

"Yeah, but it's no use, the power is gone."

"I think I can change that. Bring me your power coin tomorrow and I'll work on it."

"Maybe our friend, Billy can help?" Kat asked.

"Of course, I welcome all the help we can get."

With that, the group all dismissed.

**AN: **A short chapter, I try my best to post ASAP, I just hope that my chapters do not seem too rushed.


	13. Chapter 12

A few weeks after the revelation of their Ranger identities, the Elite Force were glad that the Ninjetti Rangers were there to help as well. Although the Ninjetti Rangers were more experienced, the Elite Force still possessed greater speed, strength and endurance. When Billy returned to Angel Grove after finding out about the Rangers, he helped Alex with working on Jason's power coin. The finish product resulted in Jason becoming a gold ranger once again. But this time, it fit Jason perfectly and did not do any harm to him.

After the first fight that included all of the Rangers, the Putties seemed to be getting stronger and tougher. Billy also proved to be a good aid to Alex. He was the one who had figured out that Goldar's electrical powers were not the same as Lord Zedd's.

"This seems like the same power that Lord Silas once possessed," Billy told Alex. Alex's eyes widened in fear, although he already suspected that Lord Silas was the mastermind behind the attacks.

"Assemble the Rangers for a meeting," he told Billy. Billy nodded and teleported all of the Rangers.

After everyone had settled down, Alex stood up from the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"I fear that another attack on Earth is going to happen," he told them.

"By who?" asked Carl.

"The supposed Lord of All Evil."

The older Rangers gasped at the familiar name. It was the title given to Lord Silas. Tommy's eyes flashed with anger.

"Who's that?" asked Tammie. Everyone, save for the three younger Rangers, seemed to not know how to answer.

"Lord Silas," Alex said. "Very little is known about him except that he was brought up by evil aliens who helped him become evil as well."

"Why does he want to attack Earth?"

"Yeah, and why again? Why'd he attack it in the first place?"

"I believe he is after the Rangers again," Alex said. "He has a bit of a sore spot for Rangers."

"Sucks for us," joked Tammie, her two friends joining her in her laughter. The older Rangers didn't seem to think it was funny.

"That's enough Tammie," her father said sternly.

"Why's he after us?" asked Carl. "Don't they got Rangers in Eltar too?"

"Yeah, and last time he tried to attack the Rangers of Earth, he also tried to attack Eltar," Damon pointed.

"That is why I am leaving for Eltar," Alex told them.

"What?" All the Rangers exclaimed

"No, you can't," Tammie told him.

"We need you here," cried Carl.

"No, not anymore," Alex replied. "You three have grown enough to take everything from here on, on your own. You have the original Rangers as well to guide you."

"But they don't know anything about this Lord Silas guy," Tammie pointed out.

Alex looked at every one of the original Rangers' faces, lingering mostly on Tommy.

"They know a lot more about him than you think," Alex said. Tammie and Carl looked at the original Rangers. Damon, however, seemed to be contemplating something.

"What do you know about him?" Carl asked the other Rangers.

"We…" Jason began. He looked at Tommy, knowing that his best friend was boiling up in anger inside. He knew that Tommy didn't want to bring up their encounter with Lord Silas before, but since it was Ranger business, he needed to let the newer Rangers know. "We fought against him."

"Y-you guys were the Rangers who defeated him?" Tammie asked.

"Well, we thought we had," Rocky said.

"But now that he's back…" Adam trailed off.

"He was hard to fight," Kat shared.

"Yeah, I'm telling you three now," Aisha began. "Fighting him ain't no walk in the park."

"We can take him," Tammie said confidently. Tommy looked up at his daughter.

"No," he said firmly. "You will not go up against him."

"Why not?" asked Tammie. "I'm a Ranger. I was chosen for this."

"No, you were the product of love between two Rangers," Tommy said. "Your mother and I didn't know that we'd be passing our powers onto you. If we did then…"

"Then what?" asked Tammie.

Everyone seemed uneasy. The original Rangers knew why Tommy didn't want her to fight against Lord Silas. Carl and Damon on the other hand didn't know why Tommy was suddenly forbidding her to do her Ranger duty. They thought that Tommy of all people would understand how important it was to be a Ranger.

"You know what?" Tammie said again when her dad didn't respond to her first question. But she bottled her anger again and threw her hands up. "Ugh, forget it."

She walked away from the table and settled herself against the wall. Damon and Carl quietly joined her while the adults remained silent at the table.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tammie replied quickly.

"Guys, we really need to work together on this," Carl said. "I mean, even they, the Original Rangers, couldn't defeat him. They had like five people and we have only three."

"Yeah, three people, but we all have their power and strengths remember?"

"What do you think Damon?" Carl asked his best friend. Damon was sitting on the ground, staring into space. "Damon?"

Tammie nudged him with her leg.

Damon snapped out of his zone and stood up.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think about all this? About Lord Silas? Do you think we can do this?" asked Tammie. She sounded worried and even scared, and Damon knew that she needed comfort. But he, too, was having doubts.

"I-I don't know. There's so many things I don't know right now."

His friend and girlfriend gave him a confused look.

"What-"

"I need to know more about Lord Silas and what happened the first time around. I decided to go to Eltar with Alex."

"What?" cried Tammie. "No you can't!"

The adults all looked up from the table to see what was going on.

Damon stood in front of Tammie, so that his face wasn't seen.

"Guys, after Tommy's outburst, I have a feeling that they're not going to talk about it. Something happened there, something bad, and we need to know what."

"We'll go with you," Carl said.

"No, I need you two to stay behind in case Goldar and Scorpina come back," he told them. Damon looked at his girlfriend who had tears running down her face. He brought out his hand to put on her shoulder, but she quickly swatted it away. "Tammie…"

Tammie ignored him and walked towards Alex, all the adults were watching her.

"Alex tell him he can't go," she cried. "He has to stay here, he can't leave us."

"Damon?" asked Alex, not knowing what Tammie was rambling on about.

"I decided to go with you to Eltar."

"He can't right? He has to stay here. He's the leader, he has to stay, we need him…"

Alex looked at Tammie. He knew that she was scared of what was going on and that she was really saying that she needed Damon beside her. He looked at Damon who seemed confident in his decision.

"Tammie, I think Damon is right. It has been a long time since the first attack and I think his parents would like to see him again."

Tammie tried her best to control her tears. _"You're a Ranger. You don't and you shouldn't be depending on anyone,"_ she told herself. _"You're so weak, shape up and get stronger."_

Tammie finally nodded and made her way back to her friends. Damon took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Tammie responded with a weak smile.

The Rangers spent most of the weekend in the lab. Alex and Billy were working hard on finding a way to teleport Damon and Alex to Eltar. The Elite Rangers were busy planning out their next move against Lord Silas while the older Rangers spent time in the simulation room, practicing their moves.

"When are you leaving?" Tammie asked Damon quietly. Carl decided to take a break and went off to get a snack, leaving the couple alone.

"Maybe this week," Damon said. He lifted her chin up. "Don't worry, Tammie. I'll be back okay?"

"What if something happens? What if when you get there, Lord Silas decides to go there too?"

"Everything will be alright okay? We're only gonna stay there for a few days."

Tammie looked down at her lap, wringing her hands.

"I promise that the moment something happens to you, I'll come back," he told her. "I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll never leave you."

"_But that's what you're doing now,"_ she thought.

By Wednesday night, Billy and Alex were finally able to find a way to get Damon and Alex to Eltar. They spent many nights working on a device, and it was finally completed.

All of the Rangers gathered at the lab on Thursday morning. Everyone that is, except Tammie. Tommy gave her permission to skip school so she could see Damon before he left, but she refused. Damon knew that she was still upset, but this was a matter of his princely duties and he did want to see his real parents again.

"Take care of yourself," Carl said to Damon, as they performed their handshake.

"Yeah, take care of Tammie for me," Damon replied.

"Don't worry about her Damon," Tommy told him. "She's just going to miss you a lot."

Damon shook hands with the guys and hugged the girls. Then it was Alex's turn to say his farewell.

"Will you be coming back with Damon?" asked Kat.

"I do not know," Alex admitted. "But we shall see."

Damon and Alex made their way to the small circular platform.

"Good luck!" Billy cried as he began to push buttons on the control console. Bright blue and white lights surrounded the two. The lights were so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. When they opened them again, the two were gone.

"I wonder how Tammie's doing," Aisha finally said.

"She'll do fine," Tommy replied, sounding only half confident.

……………………………………………………………..

That afternoon Tammie laid on her bed, trying to read her history homework. Light grey light began to surround her and she felt her body go light. She was being teleported. She groaned.

"_This better be Ranger business,"_ she thought. The past week as the worse week for Tammie. More anger and sadness added to her spirit and the last thing she wanted to do was talk it out. She had rather fight it out with the monsters.

"Angel Grove Park!" Billy yelled once she and the others appeared.

"Alright," cried Carl. Damon had appointed him to be the leader while he was gone. "You know what to do!"

Tommy nodded, he was the leader of the Ninjetti Rangers.

"Ninjetti!" he cried. "The falcon!"

"The frog!"

"The ape!"

"The crane!"

"The bear!"

It was Jason's turn to morph.

"Gold Ranger Power!" he cried. Golden light filled the room, once it died down, Jason stood morphed in a Gold Ranger suit.

Carl and Tammie looked at one another and nodded.

"Power Ranger Elite Force!" they both cried.

"Alright, let's go!" Carl cried as Billy teleported them out.

Once they landed at Angel Grove Park, Tammie ran and attacked the first Putty she saw. She was in her own world while she fought. She took out her anger on them. Once she took down all of the putties that surrounded her, she turned and saw Goldar. Without thinking, she began to run after her.

Goldar froze in surprise at the Silver Ranger that was running towards him. He quickly drew out his sword and zapped electricity throughout her body. Tammie fell to the ground, electricity surging through her body.

"Tammie!" cried Carl. He rushed over to his friend and made sure that she was still breathing. Then he went after Goldar but was sent flying back to Tammie. The shocked Tammie could only watch and wait until the electric feeling stopped rushing through her body.

She watched as the other Rangers tried their chance with Goldar, but each ended up on the ground.

"Pathetic Rangers!" Goldar laughed. "You are no match for me anymore! I am charged with power!"

He pointed his sword at the Gold Ranger and zapped more electricity in him. Jason cried out in pain. Then he did the same to Tommy.

"Daddy," Tammie said quietly. She forced herself up.

"Aww, how sweet," Goldar said. "The Silver Ranger wants to protect her daddy."

Tammie slowly and painfully made her way towards Goldar.

"_No!"_ Tommy thought, but he, along with the others, were too weak to say anything.

"I'll go easy on you," Goldar cried holding out his sword towards her. Tammie held up her left arm just as Goldar zapped out electricity. The lightning type power somehow made contact with the metal band that possessed Tammie's Ranger Powers.

Tammie fell over, but she was surprised when she noticed that she didn't feel as much pain as before. She got up again.

"Silver Ranger wants more?" Goldar brought up his sword again but a crackled of purple lightning from the sky, stopped him. Scorpina appeared and called out to Goldar.

"The master says to leave them be for now!" she cried.

"But-"

"He is calling for you," Scorpina said.

Goldar put his sword down and saluted the Rangers.

"You were lucky this time," he told Tammie. And with that Goldar and Scorpina disappeared.

Billy, who was watching from the lab, teleported the Rangers in. They all demorphed as the electrical shock wore off.

"What were you thinking?" Tommy cried, the moment he finally had enough energy to speak. "Tammie, Goldar could've killed you."

"Well, it's better for one ranger to go down than all," she called back.

"Where you going?" asked Jason.

"Home," Tammie replied simply before teleporting out.

"Damn, Damon needs to come home soon," Carl said. The other Rangers nodded in agreement.

………………………………………….

_Lord Silas' Hideout_

"Why did you send her to get me?" growled Goldar. "I could've killed those Rangers!"

"Yes, I know," replied a hooded figure in black. His voice was harsh and raspy. "But I didn't send for you to kill them. I sent you to merely cause chaos."

"Why? That's all we've been doing!" complained Goldar. The hooded figure brought out his hand and shot electrical charges towards Goldar. The blue skinned monster fell to the ground in pain. Scorpina stood at the back, smirking.

"I was stalling while I thought of a plan," the figure said. "And now, I have one."

"What is it my master?" asked Scorpina as she approached him and bowed.

"Suck up," muttere Goldar as he slowly got up.

The figure smiled beneath his hood before telling his minions of his master plan.

………………………………………..

The following day, the Rangers all met at the lab again.

"Goldar and Scorpina are back," Billy informed them. "They are located in the mountains, where the Command Center used to stand."

Carl nodded his head, "Let's do it."

All of the Rangers morphed and were teleported to meet their villains.

Once they arrived, Putties immediately attacked the Rangers, well, except for Tammie. Tammie was left alone in the middle. She was puzzled, but she immediately went to help Kat. But Goldar quickly hit her with electricity again.

Tammie flew to the ground.

"Where's your prince charming now?" teased Scorpina.

Anger rose inside of Tammie and she found that the electricity slowly went away. She stood up and began to advance towards Scorpina. But Goldar gave her another hit of electricity.

"Oh wait, he left you didn't he?" Scorpina continued to taunt Tammie. "Maybe he was tired of having to protect you all the time."

Tammie's anger quickly ate up the electricity. Goldar gave her a bigger jolt of electricity which sent her falling on her knees.

Scorpina began to circle around her and continued to mess with her head.

"Your prince left you just so he can be with his people," she said. "And left you in the hands of his trusty best friend, who can't even save you now."

Tammie felt herself go weaker and her whole body began to flash with light grey lights.

"You're making her weaker!" Goldar cried.

Scorpina hushed him and the two began to bicker. The skies suddenly flashed with purple lightning.

"You're making him angry!" called Goldar. Scorpina huffed and turned back to Tammie.

"Your prince left you knowing that you needed him," Scorpina said. "You would've thought he'd stay. You were scared and you needed him. He promised he'd never leave you but he did."

Tammie covered her ears. Somehow, Scorpina knew all the feelings that Tammie pushed aside.

"And your father," she continued. "He's keeping secrets from you. First your mother's death, which was far worse than a car accident, and second, his days as a Ranger. And you're mad at your mother for abandoning you."

"No!"

"She wasn't there when you had your first date, your first boyfriend. She wasn't there at your first day of school. She wasn't there when you needed a motherly advice."

"Stop! I was young when it happened!"

Scorpina smiled once she saw that Tammie's anger was coming out. Now she just needed to push her enough to finally break the bottle of anger.

"Yes, you were. And that's why you're mad at yourself. You're mad because you don't care about your mother. You were to young to even have a memory of her. You can't even miss her because you didn't have anything from her to miss."

Tammie looked up at Scorpina. Her whole body began to tremble.

"Yes! It's working!" Goldar exclaimed. The other Rangers looked up and finally realized what had happened to Tammie. They all ran forward but Scorpina shot blasts of energy towards them. They all fell to the ground, and remained motionless.

Tammie watched in horror. That did it for her. Her anger was too much and she finally unleashed it. She let her anger come out and her body became engulfed in light grey flames which quickly ate up the electricity.

She felt herself become more powerful. Her eyes turned light grey and she shot a big blast of grey energy balls towards Scorpina and Goldar. The two cried out in surprise and were thrown to the floor, their bodies covered with burns.

The grey flame that outlined Tammie's body slowly disappeared and she fell too the ground in exhaustion.

Jason opened his eyes slowly. He tried to move his body, but he felt paralyzed. He looked up and saw Tammie collapse. Then the light filled with purple lightning again, striking Goldar, Scorpina, and Tammie. Jason fell back into an unconscious state when he saw Tammie disappear.

……………………………………………………………….

Tammie opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room. She laid on a bed, which she wasn't familiar with. She slowly got up, her head was pounding and her whole body seemed to be tingling. She used the wall as her support and made her way out of the room. Tammie found herself in a narrow hallway. She continued to walk until she heard a familiar voice.

"_Goldar,"_ she thought. She didn't know whether to run or face him. She was still pissed and wanted to kick his ass, but she knew that she was in no condition to.

"Tammie," another voice said. "Come in my child, I will not hurt you."

Tammie stayed frozen in her place. She felt her body being lifted up and she saw that she was in a big ball made up of lightning. The ball, with Tammie inside, floated into the room and landed in front of a throne.

"Ah, glad to finally see you in person Tammie Ann Oliver," he said in his raspy voice.

"Who are you?"

The hooded figure stood up from his throne and walked down the steps.

"I am the Lord of All Evil," he said, stretching his arms out. Tammie saw a smile spread on his face. His eyes seemed to turn purple. "I am Lord Silas."

Tammie didn't seem to surprised, and, to Lord Silas' delight, she didn't seem to know that he was the one who killed her mother.

"_Perfect,"_ he thought.

"What do you want with me?" Tammie asked.

"Don't worry dear," he said, making Tammie cringe. "I wish you no harm. To be honest with you, I felt sorry for you."

"What?" Tammie asked, her eyes flashing light grey again. Lord Silas seemed amused with her reaction.

"Normally, I would love to kill any Ranger on the spot," he told her. "They are such good doers, always saving the day and the Earth."

"And you feel sorry for me because…"

"Because you are troubled. Despite the power that you possess, you still seem to doubt yourself," he said simply. "You have many things that you put aside, am I correct? Guilt? Pain? Anger?"

"Don't even think about messing with my mind!"

"No, never!" he cried. "I am not messing with your mind. But those are the emotions that you bottle up right? I'm merely doing you a favor by putting it out on the open for you."

"Take me home now!" Tammie cried. She felt the flames of anger and power coming to her body again.

"Don't get too worked up Tammie dear," Lord Silas said. "I'm on your side."

"No you're not," she said.

"Oh? Well then, I suppose you can find someone else who can answer all your questions?" Tammie seemed confused on what he meant. "I suppose you can always ask your father about your mother's death again and have him lie to you again."

"Wait! You know how she died?"

Lord Silas stopped on the steps which he was ascending and turned around.

"Of course," he said. "She died right in front of my eyes…"

"You killed her?" Tammie asked, the anger returning.

"It wasn't my choice," he said, choosing his words carefully. He knew that with Tammie angry, she wouldn't be able to think straight and he just had to play his words right to get her on his side. "It was your father's."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, it is cause of your dad that your mother dearest is no longer here," he said. "That is why he gets so upset when you bring it up, it just reminds him of what he did."

Tammie's mind began to go haywire. A part of her didn't want to believe him, but the other part did and it scared her.

"So much anger in you child," he said. "That is bad, it destroys ones soul until they are left with nothing but hatred. I look at you and I see that you are beginning to doubt everything, your family, your friends, your boyfriend. You feel alone…"

Tammie shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind.

"No, Tammie, don't push my words aside like you do with your emotions."

"You're a liar," she told him.

"So is your father," he countered.

"It was his fault…" Tammie finally said.

"Yes," he urged. "It was his fault that your mother left. And he kept his Ranger identity a secret from you. He could have easily lied to you about other things. Did you know about your aunt Kat?"

Tammie looked up with question in her eyes.

"She tried to tear your father and mother apart," he told her. "You'd think that he'd have enough sense to stop being friends with her after that, but no, up until now he still keeps in touch with her."

"How about your aunt Aisha? Uncle Jason? Uncle Rocky, Adam, and Billy? What about your other uncles and aunts, all who were Rangers as well? They lied to you too. They kept your father's secret from you…"

Tammie felt her head spin as she dropped to her knees. She was exhausted from the fight earlier, and Lord Silas' words were cutting her. Tears began to form.

"How about Damon? He left you by yourself, along with your mentor Alex. Your boyfriend, your beloved left you in the hands of his best friend, who couldn't even save you earlier. He said he would never leave you or let anything happen to you. He said that he'd come back as soon as something happened to you. But tell me, where is he? Shouldn't he be here to save you now?"

Tammie was on the ground crying her heart out, crying her pain and anger out.

"Come child," Lord Silas said as he kneeled down beside her. "You can be stronger and fight the pain. I can be your new mentor."

Tammie looked up through her tear filled eyes. She saw the scarred hand that Lord Silas drew out. She swatted it away.

"Y-you're lying," she stammered. Lord Silas drew out his hand to one of the walls. It glowed purple and then became a viewing screen. Tammie watched as the screen showed her dad talking with Jason and Aisha at the Juice Bar.

"_**Don't worry Tommy," Jason told him. "We'll get her back."**_

"_**We're going to find her," Aisha added.**_

"_**This is my fault," Tommy told them.**_

"_**No, it isn't. All of us tried to get to her, but Scorpina-"**_

"**_No," Tommy cried. "She never should've had those powers."_**

"_**You can't help that," Aisha said. "You and Kim were blessed with your own child."**_

"**_I know, but if Tammie wasn't born maybe this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have had the powers, she wouldn't have been one of the destined ones, and she wouldn't be gone right now. I knew it was a bad idea."_**

Tammie felt her heart break when she heard what her dad had said. Lord Silas quickly waved his hands and the view changed from the Juice Bar to the lab where Carl and Billy were.

"_**Man, Damon is going to kill me when he finds out," Carl said.**_

"**_He will understand," Billy reassured him._**

"**_Damn, if only Tammie had her mind set right, this wouldn't have happened. She's been so damn moody, it's been affecting her Rangering. I mean, she kicks ass better when she's angry, but she doesn't _think_."_**

"**_I did notice that she has been acting quite unlike herself. I should've just pulled her out of the battle," Billy said. "It probably would've been better without her."_**

Lord Silas drew the screen away.

"You see?" Lord Silas said. "They don't care…"

"I need to be alone," she told him. Lord Silas nodded, smiling under hood his. His plan was going along perfectly. Lord Silas ordered Scorpina to escort Tammie back to her room.

Tammie was in deep thought as she lay on the bed. _"They thought I was a burden?"_ She was confused. She knew that Lord Silas was trying to mess with her mind, but everything he had said about her feelings was true. _"It's like he knows what I'm going through,"_ she thought. _"Maybe he can help me. He does seem to understand me better. At least now I know that he cares about me more than those people who I actually considered family…"_

If Tammie only watched the scenes longer she would've realized that she was wrong.

………………..

_Continuing from the Juice Bar with Tommy, Jason, and Aisha_

"I know, but if Tammie wasn't born maybe this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have had the powers, she wouldn't have been one of the destined ones, and she wouldn't be gone right now. I knew it was a bad idea."

"What was?" asked Jason.

"Having Tammie?"

"No!" Tommy cried. "I meant coming back to Angel Grove after Tammie was born. Kimberly wanted to wait until Tammie was older to visit Angel Grove. But I told her that it was the perfect time since everyone was coming back home for the summer."

"Tommy…"

"If I hadn't made Kimberly go, then we wouldn't have been sucked back into being Rangers, and we wouldn't have fought Lord Silas, and Kim… She'd be here right now…"

………………………

_Continuing from the lab with Billy and Carl_

"I did notice that she has been acting quite unlike herself. I should've just pulled her out of the battle," Billy said. "It probably would've been better without her."

Carl looked at Billy.

"Tammie has been distracted," Billy explained. "And that would have caused more trouble for Tammie. Goldar seemed to have been after her since day one…"

Billy trailed off as something in his mind clicked.

"Goldar said that his master sent him to get Tammie," Billy said out loud.

"Yeah?"

"And Lord Silas is Goldar's master. So Lord Silas probably wants Tammie as revenge for Tommy, since Tommy was the one who nearly killed Silas." Billy began to punch the buttons. "Carl, teleport all the Rangers here while I continued to find a way to contact Damon."

……………………………

_Back in Lord Silas' hideout_

Tammie left her room and returned to Lord Silas' throne. She contemplated the whole situation and in the end…her anger won.

"What are you doing?" Scorpina asked as Tammie entered. The teenager ignored her and continued to walk but Scorpina grabbed her arm. Tammie released a type of light grey energy ball which sent Scorpina crashing into the wall.

Lord Silas looked up in amusement as Goldar pulled out his sword.

"Put it away Goldar," Silas said. "What can I do for you Tammie?"

Tammie's eyes flashed grey and an evil smile played across her face. Her body was outlined with the light grey flames again. She had let anger consume her powers and her body.

"Let me help," was all she said.


	14. Chapter 13

The Rangers all took a seat while Billy worked at the computer.

"What did you find?" Adam asked.

"I stumbled across an odd signal which seems to be trying to break into the Morphing Grid."

"Meaning?" Rocky asked.

"Isn't that trouble?" Kat asked. "Won't they be able to take away our powers?"

"No," Billy said. "All of your powers are connected to your spirits and soul. Well, except for Jason's, but Alex used power from Eltar to power up his morpher."

He punched the buttons some more and the viewing screen showed static.

"I think I got it."

All the Rangers rushed forward to see what was happening. They stared as a hooded figure showed up on the screen.

"Who are you?" Tommy cried.

"Hey, that's my line!" Carl cried. He cleared his throat and tried to match Tommy's leader tone. "Who are you?"

The figure laughed menacingly.

"Ah, the legendary Tommy Oliver is under the control of some teenage Prince?"

"Silas!" hissed Tommy.

"You're Lord Silas? You don't look that tough!"

Jason rolled his eyes at the teen's comment.

Lord Silas turned his attention to Tommy.

"Back to Rangering I see?"

Tommy glared at the screen.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"The usual," Silas smirked. "Your powers, Earth, Eltar, Revenge, the whole works."

"Well you ain't getting it," Carl growled.

"I'd rethink that, you see, I think I have something that is of importance to you," Lord Silas said. "Or should I say someone?"

"Tammie!" cried Rocky.

"Where is she?" asked Adam.

"What did you do to her?" cried the yellow Ranger. Kat covered her mouth in shock, tears coming to her eyes.

"Nothing," he replied." …yet. It's been a pleasure Rangers. See you soon."

Chills ran up Tommy's spine at Silas' words.

"We gotta do something," Carl said, losing his leadership skill. "We gotta contact Damon now!"

All of the Rangers helped Billy with the machines. Several hours later, they finally got a faint signal. Damon appeared on the screen. He was clad in blue armor, the armor that only the Royalty wore in Eltar.

"Damon!" cried Carl. "You need to come back!"

Jason put a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Damon, something happened to Tammie," he said.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Lord Silas…he kidnapped her."

"Silas?" Damon's tone instantly transitioned to one of anger.

"Yeah, he's using Tammie to get to us, to you. He wants our powers, Eltar, Earth, the whole works!" repeated Carl.

Damon nodded.

"I'll be there soon!"

The viewing screen fizzled out and turned black.

The Rangers all stood in silence. Not knowing what to do next. The alarm startled them but they quickly looked up at the screen.

"Surprise, surprise," muttered Aisha.

"The park," Billy told them as they morphed. "Good luck!"

The Rangers all teleported to the park. The prepared themselves to attack the Putties but were surprised to see only Goldar and Scorpina standing there, waiting for them.

"Finally! A chance to get even!" Scorpina cried. Goldar laughed as he drew out his sword. The Rangers looked at one another.

"Rocky, Jason, Kat, Aisha, you take Scorpina, while the rest take Goldar," Carl instructed. The Rangers obeyed and split into the two groups. They were surprised to see that Goldar and Scorpina seemed weaker. They also noticed that Goldar's sword didn't shoot out the purple lightning that it usually did.

Finally the Rangers were able to flip Goldar and Scorpina to the ground. The two lay groaning on the ground. The Rangers all began to approach them when light grey lightning struck the ground in front of them. They all flew back. Once they stood back up, they saw a silhouette of a figure standing between Scorpina and Goldar.

"Tammie!" Tommy cried, as his daughter stepped forward through the smoke. She stood clad in her Ranger uniform with a matching cloak. She didn't wear her helmet and her flashing grey eyes stood out.

She held out her hands and threw blast after blast of grey energy balls. She stopped when all the Rangers were down on the ground.

"Consider that a warning," she said, her voice sounding unlike her. "Surrender your powers to my master."

"No! Tammie snap out of it!" cried Carl. She answered by hitting him with another energy ball.

"We'll be keeping in touch," she said as the three disappeared.

…………………………………………………..

The Rangers all sat in silence. They were teleported by Billy once Tammie disappeared with her two new teammates. All of them replayed what had happened, they were attacked by one of their own. For the older Rangers, it seemed like déjà vu, it was a thing they were familiar with. But Carl, being new, didn't know how to feel. Tammie was his friend, a friend who had turned evil, and he didn't know what to do.

Tommy sat in the corner, lost in his own world. He needed to get his daughter back, he needed to snap her out of the spell. Since he used to be an evil Ranger, he knew how it felt and he didn't want his daughter to go through the same thing. He knew that Tammie needed the support of the Rangers even more, and he knew that she needed Damon more than ever now.

"He's on his way back," Billy said quietly. While the Rangers were off fighting, he was setting up to get ready for Damon's arrival.

A few minutes later bright blue light filtered the room. The Rangers stood up.

"What happened?" was the first thing Damon said. The Rangers looked at one another uneasily.

"Lord Silas kidnapped Tammie," Jason said.

Damon looked at the Rangers who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He saw his best friend trying to hide behind Jason and Adam.

"What else?" Damon demanded. "Carl?"

Carl gulped when he heard Damon call his name. He stepped out from behind Jason and looked his best friend in the eye. Damon's eyes were filled with worry and anger.

"_Damn, why do I have to break it to him?"_ he asked himself.

"Damon…" he began. "Tammie-she's…she turned evil…"

Damon looked like he got hit with a ton of bricks.

"Wh-what?"

"From what we saw," Kat spoke up. "Silas put her under a spell to make her turn against us."

The viewing screen begin to static and then Alex was shown.

"Alex!" they all cried.

"Hello, Rangers," he said. "I'm sorry that I cannot be there, but I do promise to help out as much as I can."

"He put a spell on Tammie!" Damon cried. "What do we do?"

"No, Damon, I am afraid that you are wrong," Alex said sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"Tammie is not under a spell…"

"You mean that she's evil because she chose it?"

Alex sighed.

"Yes and no. She did not choose to be evil, her anger inside did. She had so much anger and frustration built up inside her," he explained, "it made her believe that it was what she wanted."

"Anger?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy. I'm afraid that you keeping Kimberly's death a secret along with you being a Ranger left her feeling betrayed. And I regret to say that, she seems to believe that all of you betrayed her as well."

Damon's heart sank at what Alex said. He knew why Tammie felt that he betrayed her, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Even me?" asked Carl.

"Yes," Alex said. "While she was being attacked by Goldar and Scorpina, Tammie tried to call out to you for help, but you never came…"

Alex turned to Damon.

"Prince?" he said. Damon shook his head at Alex and turned away.

"I already know why she thinks I betrayed her," he said. "I knew that she wasn't okay, I knew that something was bothering her, but I just push it aside and decided to leave for Eltar anyway..."

Everyone fell silent. Adam stepped forward and placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"We'll get her back," he said.

Damon nodded and turned back to Alex.

"How do we get her back?"

"I believe someone else can answer that for you." Damon followed his gaze to Tommy, who seemed deep in thought. Then he looked up at Damon.

"She needs you," he said. "She needs all of us, but she needs you the most. And you can break her out of the spell."

"She's not under a spell remember?"

"True, but she's not under Silas' spell, she's under her own spell…anger." Tommy made his way to the center of the group. "I used to be an evil Ranger too."

Carl and Damon looked at him in shock.

"But Kimberly, Tammie's mother, still stood by my side, trying her best to change me to being good again. Even though I was under a spell, deep down, I knew that she cared for me and that was enough to bring me back," Tommy said. He looked at Damon. "She may not be under a spell, but you still need to bring her back to her old self. Maybe you'll have the most luck in reminding her that we still are here for her…"

Damon nodded, taking in what the older Ranger told him.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded for the second time that day. The Rangers looked to the screen to see the Silver Ranger leading Goldar, Scorpina, and a group of Putties through the park.

"We're waiting Rangers!" she cried.

Damon morphed and they all teleported to the park. The Rangers were immediately bombarded by the Putties while Goldar and Scorpina went to face Jason and Tommy. The Silver Ranger began to advance towards the White Elite Ranger.

Damon dodged a punch and backed away.

"Tammie, it's me, Damon. Don't you remember me?" he asked

"Of course, I also remember how much I hate you! You left me alone! You betrayed me!" Tammie kicked him hard and he was sent flying and hit a tree. "Come on, fight back!"

Damon lay on the ground, formulating a plan on his head. He got back up once he thought he had one. It wasn't a good one, but it was one none the less.

Damon threw a punch, making sure that it was one that Tammie can easily block. The two went at it for a few minutes, when Tammie shot lightning towards Damon. He fell to the ground.

Tammie turned around and saw Goldar and Scorpina still struggling with Jason and Tommy. She shot electricity into the Rangers' bodies.

"Slow pokes," she said. Goldar growled at her. She used her new powers to lift Tommy and Jason off the ground and float towards her. Goldar and Scorpina followed.

"Say bye to your leaders, Rangers!" cried Scorpina.

Goldar laughed and Tammie smirked at the fallen Rangers.

Damon grunted and felt himself being teleported.

"Take them to the dungeon," an unfamiliar voice said. Damon was hoisted up on someone's shoulders. Minutes later, Damon opened his eyes to see that he was chained to a wall in a poorly lit room.

"You alright Damon?" came Tommy's voice.

"Yeah," he replied weakly.

"Jason?"

"I'm fine bro."

Tommy gave a big sigh.

"First me, then Kim, and now Tammie," he said. He gave a small laugh. "Runs in the family I guess."

Jason only snorted.

"So how do we get out of this one?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, we just have to get Tammie to think like her old self again," Tommy replied.

Damon remained silent as the two more experienced leaders talked among themselves. Damon was beginning to lose his will to fight. He couldn't go against Tammie. His heart just wasn't in it. He knew that, as a Ranger and a prince, he had to do everything to destroy evil, even if the girl he loved was part of it.

Tammie's words echoed in his mind. _"Of course, I also remember how much I hate you! You left me alone! You betrayed me!"_

Tears began to roll down his cheek as he heart began to break. _"No,"_ he told himself. _"Don't give up yet. There's still hope. Tammie's waiting for me to get her back to her old self."_

"What are you doing?" Scorpina's voice cried from outside the dungeon.

"I've come to see my collection," Tammie's voice replied.

"Lord Silas said-"

"Who gives a damn? I caught them for him, he owes me."

Damon wiped his tears away just as Tammie entered.

"Aww," she said with a smirk. "I see my pets are still alive and well. I was worried that my new found powers were too much for you to handle."

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but stopped once he saw the look Tommy gave him. Tommy looked over to Damon. He knew that Damon was the only one who can try and talk some sense into Tammie. When he was the green Ranger, he ignored everything everyone said to him, except for Kimberly. He knew that since Tammie loved Damon, she would more likely listen to him.

Damon tried his best to compose himself and play his leader role.

"_Think of her as another enemy for now," _he told himself. _"This is the evil Tammie, not the one that you love."_

"What do you want with us?" Damon asked, his voice sounding surprisingly calm yet firm.

Tammie walked over to Damon.

"I want your power, your throne, and your whole planet," she said, leaning closer and closer to Damon.

Damon's heart began to pound harder. Even though it was a different side of Tammie that was in front of him, it was still Tammie nonetheless. The one with the soft, beautiful lips that he loved to kiss and was only two inches away from his.

"Then why are Jason and Tommy here then?" he asked, trying to keep his firm tone.

"My master wants his revenge on Tommy," Tammie said stepping back from Damon, smirking. She enjoyed teasing him for once. She walked over in front of Jason. "And as for Jason…I think he'd make a great bodyguard for me, don't you think?"

"Tammie, this isn't like you!" cried Jason. She just waved his comment off.

"It isn't like my father to kill my own mother," she said, looking at Tommy.

"Wha-you think that I?" cried Tommy. "No, Tammie! You're wrong, it was Lord Silas."

Tammie sent electricity through Tommy's body.

"You dare to say that I am wrong and then accuse my master of lying?"

"Tammie!"

Tammie shot electricity through Jason's body as well. Then she turned to Damon.

"Anything you'd like to say?"

"Tammie, don't do this. I don't want to have to hurt you," he said.

She made her way over to Damon again. She caressed his hair and leaned him close to him again.

"That's too late, Damon," she whispered in her ear. "You hurt me when you left, and only deepened the pain when you didn't come when I needed you."

"I'm here now," he replied, his voice cracking. He tried not to breakdown in front of her. "I'm here now, and I can help ease the pain."

Damon was able to stretch his hand far enough to touch hers. He felt electricity shoot up his arm, but soon Tammie's touch seemed to go back to normal.

Tammie felt her anger slowly, slowly melting away. She felt the powers within her begin to simmer down. Damon saw that Tammie's grey eyes were slowly turning to their usual color.

"What are you doing?" Goldar shouted. "He's trying to trick you, milady!"

"No, Tammie," Damon said. "Lord Silas is the one trying to trick you."

"Who are you going to believe? The guy who abandoned you at your time of need? Or the one who helped you?"

Tammie broke free from Damon's grip. She looked from Damon to Goldar. The anger slowly came rushing back.

"Don't you dare ever try to mess with my head again!" She shot electricity towards Damon. She kept going until he finally lost consciousness. She spun around and headed out of the dungeons and to her own room.

"Damon!" Tommy called once his daughter left. He had seen the whole thing. He had seen how Tammie seemed to changed once Damon touched her and talked to her. If only Goldar hadn't interrupted, he knew that Tammie would have come to her senses.

It wasn't until for another two hours did Damon finally wake up.


	15. Chapter 14

"They took Tommy, Jason, and Damon!" Kat cried once they teleported back into the lab.

"I know," Billy told her. "I'm trying to see if I can trace their powers…"

"But?" Adam asked, noticing Billy's tone.

"But all of their power signals seem to be under a bigger one. Meaning that wherever they are, it's under another power signal which disguises there's."

The viewing screen began to static and showed Alex once again.

"Rangers," he said. "What happened?"

"Tammie took Tommy, Jason, and Damon," Aisha informed him.

"Billy's trying to locate them, but we have nothing," Rocky said.

"Well," Billy spoke up, his focus still on the flashing buttons before them. "Their Ranger powers are being blocked out by another power, but there' one other way we can contact him."

"There's another 'but' in there somewhere," Carl said, sighing.

Billy looked up at the Rangers and nodded.

"But, I have no guarantees of success."

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"Ninjetti call," Billy replied. "Our ninjetti spirits will be able to contact Tommy's. Or I hope it will."

Billy turned to Kat. "The Crane's call might be weaker," he explained. "Since Kimberly was the original holder of Crane-"

A realization dawned upon Alex. He gasped in shock at what Billy had said.

"You mean to tell me that Kat was not the original Crane ninjetti?"

"Yeah," Kat said. "Kimberly passed it onto me."

"Why? What difference does it make?" asked Carl, confused.

"It makes a world of a difference," Alex exclaimed. "Billy, I want you and the Ninjettis to try and use your spirit animals to contact Tommy and see how that turns out."

The screen blacked out again.

………………………………………………..

Damon opened his eyes when he heard the door of the dungeon open.

"Wake up, Rangers!" Goldar's voice cried. Damon felt the chains on his wrist loosen, only to be replaced by a new set of chains. He felt himself being pulled up, his legs were weak, but the sword that was held to his back motivated him to move.

"Try anything funny, and the prince gets it," Goldar's voice said. He seemed to be talking to Tommy and Jason.

The guys were led to Lord Silas' throne. The sight before him made Damon wake up from his sleepy and weak state. Lord Silas stood before his throne, smirking at the three Rangers. Tammie stood beside him, her silver Ranger suit was replaced by a light grey dress.

"Welcome," Lord Silas said. "To your death."

Tammie's evil grin widened.

"Which shall we kill first?" Lord Silas turned to Tammie.

She shrugged but said, "Just leave the prince for me."

"Will do my princess," Silas replied, smiling at Damon and Tommy's reaction. "How about that gold ranger then?"

Tammie thought about it. "I think he'd make a good minion to boss around. Why don't we start off with daddy dearest?"

Tammie smiled evilly at her dad, who only looked up at her in horror.

……………………………………………….

"Did you get anything now?" Carl asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The five other Rangers before him all dropped their hands to their sides.

"Does it look like we got something?" Rocky asked, getting irritated. It was their third time trying to call onto Tommy's ninjetti spirit, which was the falcon. Every time, the ninjetti rangers let their spirit out while holding hands, but still nothing came. No cry of the falcon was heard.

"Rangers," Alex said as he appeared on the screen. "Any luck?"

"Nope," Adam sighed.

"If only Kim were here," Kat said. "I know that you guys would have better luck with her."

"Yeah," Aisha said. "She alone probably could contact Tommy…"

The group all broke out into small smiles as they remembered the time when Kimberly needed Tommy's help. It was when she was losing her powers. She somehow let out her ninjetti power, and a crane made up of light was seen in the sky crying. Tommy's falcon spirit immediately sensed the crane, and came to Kimberly's rescue.

"We have to do something!" Kat said hysterically. "We have to get Tommy, Jason, Damon, and Tammie back! And then we have to make Lord Silas pay!"

Aisha comforted the pink Ranger.

"Rangers," Alex said again, to get their attention. "I managed to find something that would help you a great deal."

The Ranger's faces all filled up with hope.

"What is it?" asked Billy.

……………………………………….

"Tammie!" Tommy mumbled as she shot more electricity inside his body. He was getting weaker.

"Stop!" Lord Silas said. "Let me finish him off."

Lord Silas stood up from his throne and walked down towards Tommy. He raised his arm up and a sword appeared in his hand.

"Does this look familiar?"

Tommy looked up at the sword his enemy held. It was the sword that he had used to kill Kimberly. And it was also the sword that Tommy used to kill him.

"It's time for you to be at the receiving end of it."

"Wait!" Tommy managed to cry.

Lord Silas looked at him in surprise but quickly smiled.

"Oh, is this when the great mighty Ranger begins to beg for me to spare his life?"

Tommy only glared at Silas and turned to his daughter.

"Tammie, sweetie, look at me," he told her. Tammie only rolled her eyes on him. "I wasn't me. He killed-"

But he was cut off. Tammie shot more electricity in his body.

"Stop lying!" she said.

"Tammie Ann stop it!" cried Jason. But he was silenced when Tammie shot energy balls at him. Both of the older Rangers were on the ground, trying to recover from the blasts.

Meanwhile, Damon was deep in his own thoughts. He was still debating on what to do. He wasn't only a Ranger, but he was the prince of the home planet for Rangers. He couldn't give up his power that easily, but he also couldn't hurt Tammie, he couldn't lose her. _"I have to get her back," _he thought. _"But how?"_

He looked over at Tommy and Jason, who were still on the ground. Then he looked at Tammie and his heart broke at her new appearance. Her smile was replaced by an evil grin, and her beautiful brown eyes were now dark and grey, holding the heat of her anger but somehow looking icy cold.

She continued to send electricity blasts into Tommy and Jason's body.

"Enough!" Silas shouted. "You need to stop taking over my fun!"

Tammie dropped her hands.

"Jason! Tommy! Are you alright?" Damon asked them.

Jason groaned a reply but Tommy remained silent.

"Tommy? Tommy!"

……………………………………………………………

"Set up the teleporting platform we made," Alex instructed. "I will be with you all soon."

Billy immediately jumped up and got the teleporting machine ready with the help of Carl and Adam.

Several minutes later a bright blue light filled the room. Once it began to die down the Rangers ran to the platform.

"Alex!" Carl cried. But he stopped once he realized that the person who stood before was not Alex. "Who-"

"Oh my God!" cried Aisha.

"Kimberly!" Billy exclaimed. Carl looked back at the other Rangers, who all seemed to be shocked at what they saw.

"Hey guys!" Kimberly replied.

They all looked at the petite woman in front of them.

"You're a ghost!" Rocky said.

"Boy, nothing gets past you Rocko!" Kim said, laughing. "I would hug you all, but like Rocky said, I'm a ghost."

The older Rangers all smiled, Aisha and Kat had tears of joy in their eyes.

Another blue light filled the room, this time revealing Alex.

"Was she the thing that you found that would help us?" Carl asked.

"Yes indeed," Alex said.

"How?"

"Well, Rangers who pass away during their call of duty, end up in Eltar," he explained.

"How'd you find her?" asked Adam.

"Well, it wasn't that hard considering the fact that she is the first Ranger from earth who has passed away," Alex replied. "But enough questions! We have four other Rangers to save!"

"Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked. The Rangers looked at Alex. It was obvious that Kimberly didn't fully know what was going on.

"He's one of the Rangers we need to save," Alex told her calmly. "That's why we need you to use your ninjetti spirit to call out to his."

"What? Is he alright?" Kimberly asked. "Who are the others? Jason's one of them huh?"

"Yes, but Kimberly, we need you to do this now," Alex said urgently.

"And I'm guessing the third is the prince," Kimberly went on. "Who's the fourth?"

The room grew silent.

"The fourth Ranger is Tammie," Alex said. "And your daughter needs your help Kimberly. That's why we need you to call out to Tommy so then we'll know where they are being held."

Kimberly had tears running down her transparent face. The all watched as she broke down and continued to sob.

"Tommy!" she cried. Her transparent body began to glow pink. Her cries seemed to grow louder. Suddenly a pink beam emerged from her body and her cry pierced the air.

……………………………………………….

"Tommy!" Damon called again.

"You killed him!" Lord Silas cried angrily. "That was my job!"

Suddenly, Tommy's body began to glow white.

"Wh-what's happening?" Lord Silas asked.

The ground began to shake.

"Master!" Goldar cried as he entered the room with Scorpina.

"We're under attak!" Scorpina screamed.

"Shut up you fools!" Lord Silas said. "The force field is being broken!"

A sharp piercing cry reached all of their ears. Everyone, save for Damon who had his hands chained behind him, covered their ears.

Another cry, which seemed to come from Tommy's glowing body, joined in.

……………………………………………….

"I got it!" Carl cried.

The Rangers looked up. Billy ran and entered the coordinates in.

"Everyone on the platform so I can teleport you!"

The Rangers obeyed and stood on the small platform. A minute later they were teleported to Lord Silas' throne room. When they arrived the room was filled with pink and white light.

"I can't see anything!" shouted Adam over the noise.

"Good!" cried Rocky. "That means they probably didn't notice us!"

As soon as Rocky finished his sentence, the bird cries died and the lights disappeared. The Rangers froze in the middle of the room. Lord Silas, Tammie, Goldar, and Scorpina all stared at them.

"I could be wrong…" Rocky joked weakly.

"This just gets better and better!" Lord Silas cried. He stretched out his hands and Putties emerged from the floor. "Let the show begin!"

He made his way up the throne and sat back to watch the fight below him unfold.

……………………………………………

**AN:** Kimberly is back!...as a ghost though. But she's back! Anyways, this story is close to the end. About two or three more chapters maybe. Not sure. Thank you for all the reviewed. This is my first fanfic and I'm happy that many of you enjoyed it. Please read my other story Power Rangers: Mutant Force and I plan on publishing another story with MMPR, PRTF, and PRDT together, but I need some assistance on the characterizations for PRTF and PRDT.


	16. Chapter 15

"Tommy are you alright?" Kat asked heading towards him.

"Stay away from him, Kitty Kat," Tammie snarled shooting electricity bolts through Kat's body. "Even up until now, you're still trying to steal him from my mother!"

Kat lay shocked, from the electricity and from Tammie's accusations.

"What-" Tommy began but Tammie ignored him.

"Scorpina," Tammie cried. "Take these three back to the dungeon."

Scorpina reluctantly backed away from fighting Aisha as Tammie took her place.

"Rocky, stay here with Aisha and Kat," Carl ordered. "Adam and I will go follow Scorpina!"

Rocky nodded as he ducked from Goldar's punch.

Adam performed a back flip, kicking the two putties before him and followed Carl out of the throne room.

Tammie kicked Aisha, sending her towards the wall. She, too, began to follow the two Rangers.

"Not so fast, princess," Rocky said as he flipped in front of Tammie. "I hate to do this to you Tammie."

Tammie shot electricity through him and sent him flying in the air.

"You Rangers talk too much," she said as she began to walk. But she felt herself being pulled back. She felt the wind get knocked out of her and fell to the ground. She looked up at the pink Ninjetti Ranger. Tammie performed a helicopter and Kat was soon down on the ground as well.

"Tammie," groaned Kat. "Please, forgive us for keeping your mother's death a secret."

Kat cried in pain as electricity was shot through her again.

"Hi-ya!" cried Aisha, jumping from behind Tammie and kicking her. "Girl, you need to stop doing this! Think of what your mother would say?"

"Who cares?" Tammie said getting. "She's dead."

"But her spirit is still around," Rocky cried.

"Don't listen to them Tammie!" Silas cried, beginning to fear that the truth will come out. He hated to admit it, but he was scared of being in the receiving end of Tammie's wrath. After seeing her in action, he knew that she was powerful. He descended the stairs.

"No, don't listen to_ him_!" cried Kat. "He's trying to play with your mind. He's the one who lied to you!"

Lord Silas gave Kat a taste of his own power. This time the Pink Ninjetti Ranger remained on the ground, barely breathing.

"Kat!" cried Aisha.

"Aisha I could use some help here!" cried Rocky who was left alone with facing Goldar. Aisha looked from Kat to Rocky. She reluctantly went to aid Rocky.

……………………………………

"You're no match for me!" Scorpina exclaimed as Adam and Carl made their entrance into the dungeon.

"Well, we'll see about that!" cried Carl as he charged at Scorpina with kicks and punches. Adam went over to the three chained Rangers to see if they were okay.

"Get these chains off and then we'll be better," Jason said.

Adam fumbled around with Jason's chains and managed to get them off.

"Get Tommy and Damon, while I go help Carl," Jason said as he sprang up into action.

Adam did as he was told and freed Damon and Tommy. With five Rangers against one Scorpina, the Rangers easily triumphed. A cry suddenly pierced the air and the ground began to rumble.

"What was that?" asked Carl.

The three older Rangers looked at one another.

"Kimberly?" Tommy cried as he ran out of the dungeon.

"Wait, Tommy!" cried Jason as the other Rangers ran after him.

The Ranger guys all dashed to the throne room in time to see a burst of pink light fill the room. Rocky and Aisha were kneeling beside Kat, covering their ears and Lord Silas stood with a shocked look in front of the steps of his throne. Goldar was on the other side of the room with the same shocked expression and Tammie, Tammie was in the center of the room her eyes transfixed on the glowing pink figure in front of her.

"Kimberly," Tommy said in a whisper, tears brimming his eyes.

But Kimberly's attention was fixed on her daughter. Kimberly's eyes shone with tears, happy to see her daughter again, but sad to see her in such a bad state.

"Tammie," Kimberly said, floating towards her daughter.

"No, no, no," Tammie repeated to herself. "You're not real. This is a trick."

"No, sweetie, this is real. I've come to help you," Kimberly said, bringing out her transparent hand. Tammie only looked at it. "Tammie, I've come back to help you get through this."

"She's lying!" bellowed Silas. "They're trying to get you back on their side. And after that they'll leave you again!"

"No, we won't!" Aisha cried.

"We're here for you!" Rocky joined in.

"If you think we've left then why do you think we're here?" asked the black ninjetti Ranger.

Tammie looked from her master, to her mother and father, and to the other Rangers.

"I told you the truth about everything! I let you know about your mother!" Lord Silas cried.

"No he didn't," Kimberly protested. "He may have told you his side, but I can _show_ you what really happened Tammie."

"What?" Tammie asked.

Without saying another word, Kimberly's transparent body collapsed entered Tammie's. Her eyes closed and then opened again, pink light emitting from them.

"Don't stand there!" Silas cried to Goldar. "Do something! Kill her before she returns!"

Goldar finally snapped out of his shocked state and advanced towards Tammie. But Adam, Rocky, Carl, and Aisha were quick to circle around Tammie. They fought and made sure to keep Goldar away from Tammie. Jason, Tommy, and Damon looked at one another and began to advance on Silas. But Silas called more Putties.

"I don't have time for you!" Silas told them. He was more concerned about what was going on with Tammie. He sent a blast of electricity to Tammie, but a force field seemed to surround her body. Suddenly, Silas felt someone send a kick to his stomach, making him fall on the steps.

"Come on, Silas," Tommy said. "I want a rematch."

Lord Silas only smirked and trip Tommy.

"Alright, white Ranger. I have your daughter this time, hopefully that'll be enough motivation for you."

………………………………………………

Tammie opened her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"_Speak with your mind," _Kimberly's voice said as she appeared in front of Tammie. This time, Kimberly was in the flesh.

"_Where are we?"_ wondered Tammie.

"_We're in your mind. Now, I'm going to show you everything that you need to know."_ Kimberly made a move to hold her daughter's hand but Tammie pulled away.

"_How do I know if you're lying or not?"_

"_Simple," _Kimberly said, prepared with an answer. _"Even if you were a baby when all of the events I'm about to show you happened, you will still have some recollection of certain things."_

With that, Kimberly held up her hand and pink light transferred from her hand to the dark walls. Tammie watched as the walls served as a viewing screen and showed a younger Kimberly and Tommy holding a little baby, which she assumed to be her.

The first flashback that Tammie saw was when she was first born. Then it flashed to when her aunts and uncles first met her.

"_We headed back to Angel Grove," _Kimberly began to explain to her. _"because that was where most of your aunts and uncles were."_

The scene faded and another scene appeared. This time the younger Kimberly was holding Tammie the baby and crying.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_I'll be back for you sweetie," Kimberly told her baby. "But for now, you'll be staying with your Grandparents okay? Daddy and I have to deal with certain things, things that you won't understand, but maybe when you grow older we'll be able to tell you."_

_Kimberly put the sleeping baby in her crib just as Tommy appeared beside his wife. He put his arms around him and Kimberly began to sob._

"_Shh, it'll be okay," Tommy told her, caressing her hair._

"_I know," Kimberly said. "But we're parents now Tommy, it's not the same. What if something happens? What's going to happen to our little girl?"_

"_As cliché as this might sound, but the world needs us," Tommy said._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"_So he thought the world was more important than me?" _Tammie thought, forgetting that Kimberly was able to hear her thoughts.

"_Your father took his Ranger duties seriously," _Kimberly explained, sensing Tammie's anger coming back. _"Here is what you need to see."_

The walls went black and then showed scenes from Kimberly's memories.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_My, my," he said, descending from his throne. "I have finally have completed my collection of Power Rangers."_

"_What do you want Silas?" asked Jason. _

"_I want what all of your past enemies wanted, your powers, your destruction, and of course, Earth."_

"_Well, that'll never happen!" yelled TJ, dressed in the Red Turbo Ranger outfit._

"_Stupid imbecile! I already have all the Rangers captured. Who else is left to save you?"_

…………

"_I am Lord Silas, the one who is feared by the ones who you, the Power Rangers, fear. I do not think that you would like to feel my wrath," he threatened._

"_Try us," Tommy said menacingly. _

_--_ Tammie watched the fight scene, more interested in seeing her mother in action. Then she saw Silas zapping chains onto Kimberly.--

"_I think more motivation is called for," Lord Silas said as he drew back his sword and plunged it into Kimberly's stomach._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Tammie felt sick to her stomach and sunk on her knees. A whirlwind of emotions just filled her head. She felt disgusted with the way she acted the past few days. And she felt even worse when she realized that she chose to believe the guy who killed her mother rather than her own father. The walls and Kimberly began to fade from Tammie's vision.

"Tammie!" Damon cried, seeing Tammie collapse to the ground. He made his way to her and reached out to touch her. But the force field sent electricity shocks up to his body and caused him to fly back. Everyone turned to see what happened, including Tommy. Silas took this opportunity to strike Tommy at the back of his head. Tommy fell to the ground, knocked out. Lord Silas made his way towards Tammie, zapping all of the Rangers that stood in his way.

The Rangers, all helpless, watched as Lord Silas raised his sword and plunged it into her stomach, the same way he did to Kimberly.

"No!" cried Damon.

………………………………………….

**AN:** Cliffhanger. Hehehehe. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's close to the end…maybe two or three more chapters. Hehehe, not really sure.


	17. Chapter 16

"No!" Tommy cried, echoing Damon's reaction. He ran towards Silas but a streak of pink electricity shot at Tommy, making him fall to the ground.

Tammie's body began to flash with pink electric like lights which seemed to make its way up Silas' sword and to his body as well.

"Ahh!" Silas screamed in pain.

"Tammie!" Damon cried as he began to run forward, but Carl and Adam grabbed hold of him. "Let go of me!"

"No, you're gonna get hurt!" Carl told his best friend.

"Yeah, you saw what happened to Tommy," Adam added. The two Rangers continued to hold back the White Elite Ranger.

"Ahhh! No!" Silas continued to cry. He tightened his grip on his sword and tried to take it out of Tammie's stomach. Tammie's body seemed to let out a cry and pink light emerged from her body.

All the Rangers covered their eyes once again. When they looked, they saw Kimberly had left Tammie's body and that she was now in human form.

Kimberly stirred and sat up.

"Tommy!" she cried running to him. She quickly reached out to him and once her skin made contact with his, she realized that she was no longer in her ghostly form.

"Kim?" Tommy murmured as Kimberly caressed his head. His eyes opened and widened when he saw his wife's beautiful face. "Kimberly!"

The Rangers looked on as the reunited couple shared a hug. Damon, who Carl and Adam finally let go of, made his way towards Tammie, whose body remained lying on the floor. He kneeled beside her, tears coming to his eyes. He slowly reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers. Relief washed over him when he saw that her chest still rose and fell with her breathing.

"Tammie?" Damon whispered softly. "Come on baby, wake up."

Kimberly and Tommy pulled away stood up. The rest of the Rangers all went to hug their old friend, while Carl hung back, not wanting to interrupt the little reunion. He smiled when he saw how happy Tammie's dad looked. He turned to see how his best friend was doing.

"Damon!" Carl cried as he dashed towards his two friends. Damon looked up in alarm and saw Lord Silas' blade coming down on him. But Carl was able to tackle Silas down. Damon helped his friend and knocked the sword out from Silas' hand. Silas sent out electric shocks to the two Rangers who were holding him down. Damon and Carl flew off Silas.

The other Rangers all broke apart from their reunion to aide the younger Rangers. They all took turns charging at Lord Silas.

"My, my, doesn't this look a bit familiar?" Lord Silas said, smirking as the Rangers all lay on the ground in pain. "This time, I will triumph and succeed in killing all of you!"

Tommy reached over to hold Kimberly's hand. He looked up at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"Is this the end?" Kimberly asked him softly.

"Of course it is, Pink Ranger," Silas said. "And you have your lovely daughter to thank for it! She was dumb enough to believe my lies and turn against you all."

Silas laughed manically but then cut short by a cry of surprise.

Kat gasped while Aisha looked away. Kimberly closed her eyes and buried her face in Tommy's chest.

The Rangers all looked up at their enemy, who had his own sword lodged in his heart. Lord Silas had a look of surprise on his face as he fell to his knees.

"You…" he croaked. The Rangers followed his gaze to across the room, where Tammie stood.

"Tammie!" they all cried. But she didn't seem to notice them. She made her way to Lord Silas, her eyes continued to flash grey. She shot electricity through him as she pulled the sword out of him. Silas' eyes turned white and his body grew still. Satisfied with his, Tammie kicked him down to the ground. Silas' body then began to twitch. She continued to give his body more shots of electricity until his body exploded into pieces.

The Rangers all stood still, traumatized from what they just saw. Tammie slowly turned and rested her eyes on the Rangers around her.

"Your turn Rangers," Tammie said, smiling evilly.

The Rangers looked at one another in alarm. Before they could think of a plan, Tammie gave each of them a shot of electricity.

"Tammie, this isn't you!" Damon cried.

"I am no longer Tammie," she told him. "Call me Electriya."

She shot gave him more electricity, but Damon continued to stand. Electriya, amused at Damon's perseverance, continued to shock him, but Damon, yet again, remained standing, not wanting to back down. During all this, the other Rangers slowly regained their strength.

"We have to fight her," Rocky said.

"No!" Kimberly cried. "I am not going to fight my daughter!"

"Kim, we have to," Jason said.

Rocky nodded at Jason as the two hopped up and began to attack Electriya. Electriya quickly spun around and kicked them. Adam and Carl hesitantly charged at her, but she ended up taking them down as well.

"Let's go," Aisha told Kat as they advanced towards Electriya.

"Don't even bother," Electriya said as she flipped over them and performed a few scissor kicks. Tommy and Kimberly looked at one another not knowing what to do. Fortunately, the other Rangers were on their feet again, ready to jump in.

"Teamwork!" Jason cried. The older Rangers nodded in response. They all began to advance towards Electriya, flipping, cartwheeling and somersaulting in the air. But Electriya send out a big burst of electricity towards them.

"I have no time for you Rangers," she said. She raised up her hands and motioned them in a circle. A type of force field surrounded the area around her and Damon. Carl approached the field and was flown back once he tried to pass it.

"What do we do?" Kat cried.

"Nothing," Tommy said quietly.

"Nothing?" Kimberly cried incredulously.

"She just trapped herself," Tommy continued calmly. "Damon is the only one that can help her, just like how you were the only one who was able to help me."

Kimberly slowly nodded, beginning to understand.

They all watched Electriya held out Lord Silas' former sword. She advanced towards Damon and swung the sword over and over.

"_She's a good fighter, but she sucks with the sword,"_ Damon thought to himself. The two continued fighting, with Damon barely throwing any hits on her. Electriya managed to catch Damon's stomach with her foot. Then she knocked his head with the handle of the sword. Damon fell to the ground catching his breath and trying to regain his focus. Damon felt himself getting pick up by the front of his uniform. Electriya somehow managed to dragged him to the edge of their 'ring' and rammed his body against the force field. Damon felt the electricity shock his body and it continued to grow stronger the more she held him against it.

"Damon!"

"Tammie stop!" The Rangers all called. Electriya put the blade against Damon's throat.

"Are you ready to say bye?" Electriya hissed.

"…No…Ta-Tammie…Do-don't…I lo-" Damon began to say, but Tammie inched the blade closer to his throat. He felt himself beginning to lose consciousness, the shocks getting too strong for him to handle.

"_I can't give up,"_ he told himself. _"I can't leave her again."_

"Damon!" Carl cried frantically as he saw his best friend's body go limp.

Electriya smiled in triumph. She was ready to slash his throat open, but Damon's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Electriya dropped the sword in surprise. Damon's body began to glow white all over. He felt the shocks of electricity slowly disappearing.

Electriya tried to pry Damon's hand off her, but his grip as tight. The grey in her eyes were slowly disappearing again. Inside her head, Tammie was fighting against her Electriya self. Damon was using his powers to get through to Tammie. Just like before, Damon's touch was slowly killing the hate that built up inside Tammie.

The ground began to shake and the ceiling began to crack.

"We have to get out of here!" Adam cried.

"How about Tammie and Damon?" asked Carl.

"We can't leave them here!"

"It's okay, Damon will take care of her!" Tommy told Kimberly. The Rangers began to file out of the room, but Kimberly stayed back. Tommy tugged at her, but she wouldn't budge. "Beautiful, let's go!"

Kimberly looked up when Tommy used her nickname. She reluctantly followed her husband out of the room with the others.

"How are we going to teleport?"

"Ninjetti," Kimberly told them.

"Carl, Jason, stay in the middle," Tommy instructed as the Ninjetti Rangers, including Kimberly, joined hands and used their spirit animals to take them back home.

"Tammie," Damon cried, keeping his hold on her.

"Let go of me!" Electriya cried. Her eyes returned to the dark color of grey. Damon pulled her into a hug. Tammie felt herself getting stronger inside as she felt Damon's body next to hers.

"Come back to me, Tammie," Damon said in her ear. "You know that I never meant to leave you."

"Stop playing with my head."

"You know that your parents care about you, we care about, I care about you."

"No!" she growled. Damon noticed that her body was beginning to calm down and she wasn't struggling as much as before. He knew that he was getting through to her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Electriya let out a ear shattering scream, but Damon tightened his hold on her. The light that outlined her body grew brighter and Damon felt the ground continue to shake more violently.

…………………………………………………….

The Rangers, who were now back at the lab, looked up at the viewing screen.

"Billy, anything?" Kimberly asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm trying Kim," he told her.

Carl turned around and made his way to the back wall.

"Are you alright, Carl?" Alex asked.

"I should've stayed with them."

"I'm sure that the Prince can handle himself," Alex said. Suddenly Alex disappeared into a flurry of bright light.

"Alex?" Carl called in alarm. He made his way back to the group to share that Alex suddenly teleported.

"What if something happened?" Kimberly asked in tears.

Carl decided not to say anything, fearing that it would worry Kimberly more.

"Beautiful don't worry-Kimberly!" Tommy caught her as she fainted. Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Her cry," Kimberly said. "I heard her cry."

Billy punched faster at the buttons on the console. "There!"

They all looked up at the viewing screen. They all gasped as they saw Lord Silas' hideout blow up.

"Tammie!" shouted Kimberly as she broke down crying. Tommy joined his wife and wrapped his arms around her. All of the other Rangers fell silent and looked down, each with tears in their eyes.

Everyone, except Jason, continued to look down as bright blue light filled the room. He saw that it was only Alex, realizing that he failed to notice his presence. Then Jason's eyes lingered over to the figure behind Alex. It was Damon who was carrying Tammie.

"Damon!" Jason cried as he went to greet the young leader. Everyone looked up. Kimberly gave a cry of relief as she and Tommy made their way towards him.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"How's my baby?" Kimberly asked, stroking Tammie's hair.

Damon walked over and laid her down on the table, which now had a blanket and a pillow for Tammie.

Damon sat down and continued to hold Tammie's hand. After a few minutes, Carl asked what happened.

"She came back," Damon said softly, with a smile. The Rangers all stood smiling, happy that they finally had Tammie back.

…………………………………………

Tammie slept through the next two days. Damon refused to leave Tammie's side, but Alex finally persuaded him when he pointed out that Kimberly and Tommy probably wanted to spend time with their daughter.

Kimberly continued to stroke her daughter's hair and kissed her fore head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kimberly whispered to her. "I should've tried to let you know that everything was alright, maybe then you wouldn't have had so much anger inside you."

"I think I have a fault in that too," Tommy said, entering the lab. Kimberly wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a kiss. "Maybe….maybe I should've told her instead of keeping things from her…"

The couple stayed, holding one another and watching over their daughter.

……………………………………….

The day after, Tammie woke up finding herself in the lab. She looked to her right and saw Damon slumped on the chair sleeping. Her heart began to beat faster as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Damon!" she cried hopping off the table. Damon woke up with a start.

"Tammie, you shouldn't be up," he said, but his girlfriend ignored him and threw her arms around her.

"Hey, Damon are you-" Carl stopped as he saw Damon hugging the wakened Tammie. "She's awake! Hey, she's up! Sleeping beauty is up!"

Tammie let go of Damon as she turned her attention to the door, puzzled. The Rangers all ran down the stairs.

"Tammie!" They all bombarded her with hugs.

"Sweetie, you're alright!" Tommy said hugging his daughter.

"What? Of course, I'm alright," Tammie said, still confused. She looked around at the Rangers and her gaze fell on a petite woman with honey brown hair. Tammie felt her heart stop. "Wha-Who…"

"Tammie," Kimberly said, making her way to hug Tammie.

"Mo-Mom?" Tammie asked uncertainly. Kimberly stepped back and nodded. "Wha-how?"

"Your mother came back," Tommy said, "from Eltar."

"Wait," Tammie said. "What happened? I know that I'm missing something here…"

"You don't remember anything?" asked Billy.

"Like what? What am I supposed to remember that I'm not remembering now?"

"What was the last thing you recall?"

"Uh…um…well, I remember that Alex and Damon left to go back to Eltar," Tammie said.

"And?"

"And…that's about it." Tammie looked around the room. "What happened?"

"Well," Alex said. "We should probably fill her in."

………………………………………………….

Tammie felt disgusted with herself after hearing what she did.

"I can't believe that I did that," she told them.

"It's okay sweetie," Kimberly said, stroking her daughter's head which was rested on her shoulders. "Trust me, back in our day, we had our share of evil Rangers."

"Really? Tell us about it," Carl said.

The Rangers all laughed as Jason began to tell about the evil Green Ranger.

Tammie looked around and smiled. She felt happier than ever. She finally had her mom back and she was glad that she didn't have to worry about Lord Silas coming back for another round of revenge.

……………………………………………….

**AN: **I have made a decision that there will be one more chapter left. So review with any comments, suggestions, or questions so I know what information I need to bring in the end. Since the weekend is coming up, I'm sure I'll have it posted up by then. Thank you for those who read and reviewed.


	18. Chapter 17

When Monday came around, the three Rangers were back to school. Damon and Tammie walked down the hall, his arms around her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tammie gave him a smile.

For that whole week, everything seemed back to normal. Tammie was back and no longer evil and the three friends were back to hanging out at the Juice Bar after school, instead of fighting off the Putties.

As for the older Rangers, they too, were back to their usual lives. Rocky, Jason, and Tommy continued to teach at their dojo and Aisha still helped with the book keeping. Adam helped Ernie out at the Juice Bar and Kimberly taught gymnastics at the Juice Bar.

Ernie was shocked to see Kimberly, which the Rangers expected. So they all decided to let their good, old friend in on their secret. However, the Rangers received their shock when they learned that Ernie had known all along.

That Friday, all of the Rangers decided to have another picnic for Billy and Kat. Billy was getting ready to go back to Aquitar while Kat was going back to Europe.

"Just like the good old days huh?" Kimberly asked, looking up at Tommy. They were sitting down beside the lake while everyone else were playing football or Frisbee.

"Yeah, but this is better," Tommy told her, giving her a kiss. "Now, I know that I have you back and this time I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you again."

Kimberly snuggled closer to Tommy. The couple spent the next several minutes enjoying the time they had together again.

"Hey!" Rocky called. "Hurry and get over here lovebirds! I'm hungry and we're waiting on you!"

Tommy and Kimberly laughed as Aisha smaked Rocky's head and scolded him for interrupting their quiet time. Tommy kissed his wife and helped her up, and the two made their way to the picnic table.

"About time, the food was getting cold," Rocky said, this time moving away before Aisha could hit him again.

After eating, the Rangers all shared more of their stories.

"Out of all of the adventures and fights we've had," Jason said. "The one last weekend has got to be both the best and the worst."

Everyone, except for Tammie, nodded.

"Gosh, I feel so horrible," Tammie began.

"But it wasn't your fault," interjected Kat.

"But still…I can't believe that I was so…"

"Evil?" Carl asked. Tammie gave a nod.

"It's all over with though," Damon told her.

Silence filled the air. Carl looked around at the other Rangers. Finally he spoke up, "Is it really?"

They all looked at him.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, we took Scorpina down and Tammie blew Silas to pieces!" Adam added.

"Well, what about Goldar?" Carl asked. The Rangers all looked at each other.

"Yeah," Aisha finally agreed. "What did happen to Goldar?"

"Even if Goldar did escape," Jason began. "We can take him. It's not like he's that hard to beat."

"And I have another question," Carl said.

The Rangers groaned, already knowing that the next question would worry them even more.

"What happened to Silas' sword?"

Tammie and Damon looked at each other.

"What did happen to it Damon?" Tammie asked.

"I don't know, I thought you knew."

The Rangers, who all looked alarmed, jumped when Damon's cell phone/communicators began to ring.

"What is it Alex?" Damon asked. "Anything wrong?"

"No, my prince," Alex said. "But I do wish to speak with you privately."

Damon looked at the rest of the group and shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Damon said. He said goodbye to the group and went to find a safe place to teleport from.

……………………………………………………………….

After meeting with Alex, Damon drove to Tammie's house.

"Oh hi Damon," Kimberly greeted when she opened the door. "Come in."

Damon smiled at her and entered the house.

"Sweetie, Damon's here," Kimberly called. Damon took a seat on the couch and waited for Tammie to come down.

"Hey," Tammie said bounding down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," he told her, with a serious tone.

"Oh okay," Tammie replied, puzzled at his tone. A hint of fear stabbed at her heart. "What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"Uh, I was hoping that we'd be able to talk somewhere else," he told her.

"Oh…um…okay. Mom?"

"Yes sweetie" Kimberly called, trying to act normal. She and Tommy were in the other room, trying their best not to eavesdrop. But Damon's serious tone and words caught their attention.

"Is it okay if I go out with Damon for awhile?" she asked.

"Where are you two headed?" Tommy asked.

"We're just going somewhere…to talk," Tammie told them.

"Okay, just don't be out too late," Tommy said.

"Drive safely Damon," Kimberly called out.

"Yes, Mrs. Oliver," Damon said before stepping out with Tammie.

"What do you think he needs to talk about with her?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but I've never heard Damon sound so serious before."

Kimberly held Tommy tighter.

"I hope there'll be no heartbreak involved," she whispered.

………………………………………………….

Tammie sat in the passenger seat of Damon's car. They were parked in front of the restaurant that was beside the beach. They had arrived few minutes earlier, but Damon made no move to get out.

"Damon?" she finally said. Although she was scared to find out she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go take a walk," he said, changing the subject.

"Okay…"

The two got out of the car and Damon took Tammie's hand, holding it tightly. They walked down the beach, like they did many times before. They finally took a seat on the sand and looked at the sunset which reflected on the water.

A cool breeze made Tammie snuggle closer to Damon. He put his arm around Tammie and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"_I don't want this to end,"_ he thought.

Tammie remained silent, not wanting to ruin the moment they were having. A part of her was scared to ask what was on Damon's mind, but she had to know.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon didn't answer for he was deep in thought.

"_I can't do this,"_ he told himself. _"I can't…"_

He looked down and met Tammie's beautiful eyes which were filled with concern and…_"Fear,"_ Damon thought.

"Tammie…" Damon began. "My parents contacted Alex today…"

"Oh," Tammie said, feeling a bit relieved. "And what happened?"

"They want me to come home."

"Oh. Well, how long are you going to be gone this time?"

Damon shook his head.

"They want me to come home for good."

"What?"

"Since Lord Silas is gone, they think it's safe for me to come back. And my dad is getting old, and he needs me to be there in case he…"

Tammie looked down, understanding Damon's point.

"So he can pass the throne down to me," Damon finished.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Part of it," he told her.

"What's the other part?"

Damon took a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't want to leave you again, Tammie," Damon said. He turned to face her. "When I almost lost you, I blamed myself."

"But it wasn't your-"

"I don't want to risk losing you again Tammie.

"Damon, things are going to be different now. This time, there is no bad guy. This time, I know better," she told him. "And Damon, you're prince of Eltar. You have a lot of duties to fulfill back in your planet and you-you have a lot of time to make up for with your parents. You can't turn away from all that just because of me."

Damon sighed and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Tammie replied. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will work out fine between us."

Damon pulled away and looked at Tammie's beautiful face. He leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss. Damon slowly pulled away, his face just inches from hers. He looked into her eyes.

"Come with me," he whispered. Tammie's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Come with me," he repeated. "Come with me to Eltar."

"Come with you?" she asked. "You want me to go with you to Eltar?"

"Yes," Damon said, not sure if Tammie's reaction was leaning towards yes or towards no. Tammie looked Damon square in the eye.

"You're asking me to go with you to Eltar?"

Damon quickly looked away from Tammie. _"Do it,"_ he told himself. He looked back into her eyes and gave a nervous smile. He cupped his hand around her cheek.

"Actually," he said softly. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Tammie's heart stopped.

"Y-you're proposing?" she asked.

Damon nodded as he pulled out a small velvet box. He took out the ring and held Tammie's left hand. He gave her one of his small, shy smiles.

"Tammie Ann Oliver," he said. "Will you marry me?"

Tammie's head began to spin as heart beat faster and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Yes," she exclaimed. Damon placed the ring on her left ring finger and the two shared another passionate kiss. Tammie broke away when her cell phone rang.

"I'm guessing that's your dad?" Damon asked.

Tammie clicked off her phone. "I don't know," she said, as she leaned in for another kiss.

……………………………………………………………

Damon turned in Tammie's street. They saw that her driveway was filled up with a red Mustang and a yellow convertible.

"Oh, I forgot that they were coming over for dinner," Tammie said.

Damon parked behind Aisha's car and the two made their way to her front door. Tammie reached to open the door, but she turned to face Damon.

"What?"

"I don't know," she said, nervously. "How do we exactly tell them about this?"

Tammie pointed to her left ring finger.

"Uh, I didn't really think about that part," Damon replied sheepishly. Damon took Tammie's hand, making sure that the ring was hidden and opened the door.

"Hey you two!" Kimberly cried. "Just in time for dinner."

"Come on," Rocky cried. "I'm-"

"Hungry!" everyone finished for him.

"Actually I was gonna say that I'm excited to hear this good news that Kim and Tommy are talking about."

"What good news?" asked Tammie.

"Sit down and eat and we'll tell you after dinner," Kimberly told her daughter.

"Can't you tell us now?" whined Adam.

"Yeah, come on!" Kat said, joining in.

Kimberly shook her head in amusement at her friends' pleading.

"Tommy?" she asked.

"I guess we could tell them now," he sighed.

"Well?"

"Well, Alex called me to the lab today," Tommy told them. He turned to Damon. "And I spoke with your parents."

"You did?"

"Yeah and they invited us Rangers to Eltar!"

Damon and Tammie exchanged looks.

"Really?"

"Wow!"

The Rangers all began to jump up in excitement.

"Why do they want us there?"

"For a celebration," Kimberly said.

"A celebration for what?" Damon asked, hoping that his parents didn't find out about his proposal.

"For us Rangers. To honor us for defeating Lord Silas."

"But I told them that my daughter was the one who did it," Tommy said. "But they said having all of us Rangers would be an honor."

Tammie tightened her grip on Damon's hand.

"Are you two okay?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, you two are acting a bit weird," Jason said.

"Affirmative," Billy added.

"Well, uh," Damon stuttered. "Tammie and I went to the beach!"

The Rangers stared at Damon.

"Oh," Kimberly replied. "Okay…uh how was it?"

"It was fine," Damon said. "The sunset was nice. It was beautiful."

The Rangers continued to stare at the rambling Damon.

"We uh…walked, we talked, we sat and watched the sunset. Then we talked…and…talked-"

"And he proposed," Tammie blurted and immediately covered her mouth. She failed to see that her left hand was finally out in the open and the ring glistened on her finger.

"Oh my God!" Kimberly shrieked jumping out of her seat. "He proposed? You said yes? You're engaged? You're getting married!"

Kat and Aisha joined in Kimberly's chatter and went to congratulate Tammie and Damon.

Tommy remained at the table, still shock at what his daughter had said. But he eventually came to a realization that Tammie was old enough to make her own decisions.

He decided to have a father and daughter talk with her later on, after all their dinner guests went home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Damon looked at Carl, who stood beside him.

"Relax man!" Carl told him. "It's only your wedding day!"

Damon let out a small chuckle.

It was a year after he proposed to Tammie. Tommy and Kimberly wanted Tammie to graduate from high school, before they got married.

Damon looked around the guests who were packed in his palace's grand lobby. Music started playing from the magical organ and everyone turned back to see the front doors open, revealing a beautiful Tammie in a long, white, shimmering wedding dress. Damon caught his breath when he saw how beautiful she looked.

During the whole ceremony, Damon felt as if he was in a dream. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. Finally, the King, his father, pronounced them husband and wife. Everyone applauded as the newly wedded couple shared a passionate kiss.

The applause died down when the King held up his hand.

"I would also like to take this time to pass my throne onto my son, and only heir."

Everyone gasped and then applauded again. The king of Eltar took off his crown, Damon kneeled down before him and was crowned the new King of Eltar. Damon's mother stepped forward.

"And every king needs his queen," she said, smiling fondly at Tammie. She took of her crown and placed it on Tammie's head.

The people of Eltar cheered when their new rulers were presented to them.

Kimberly, Kat, and Aisha all were crying tears of joy. While the rest of the guys looked on with smiles, happy for the new couple.

"I guess this is it," Tommy told his friends.

"Don't worry about it bro," Jason said. "She's still your little girl."

"Nothing will change that," Adam added.

"Yeah, nothing will ever change that," Tammie said as she approached her dad. "Thank you guys for being here."

She hugged Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Billy. Then she hugged her dad.

"I'm still your little girl," she told him. "And nothing will change that, not even anything I say. I'll still need you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Tommy said. She blew them a kiss and headed back to her husband.

"Man," Rocky said, breaking the silence. "Just wait until you be a grandfather."

Tommy's face color drained at the thought.

"Rocky," Billy said. "I propose that you heighten your speed."

"Huh?"

"Run!" Jason and Adam cried.

Everyone turned to watch as the White Falcon chased the Red Ape.

**THE END**

…………………………………………………………

**AN: **Thank you ladies and gentlemen! This is the end of Power Rangers: Legacy! Thank you for everyone who read and enjoyed my story. And also for those who reviewed. Thank you very much! I am thinking of having a sequel to this story. Is anyone interested in that? If so, please let me know! And don't forget to read my other story! Once again, thank you!


End file.
